


Concerto

by Closet_Romantic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 60,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_Romantic/pseuds/Closet_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen is a concert pianist at the top of his career. He's also a 105 year old vampire. Isabella Swan is the anti-socialite who wins a private concert with him in her home. AU, but canon pairings and characters otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Cullen is 105, and a vampire. But he's posing as a young prodigy concert pianist this go-round. He's stunningly talented, reclusive, hugely successful... and lonely. My first multi-chapter fic!

**Edward's POV**

* * *

The last notes of Chopin's Opus 25 Number 12, Etude in C minor still rang through the air as the crowd of elegantly and expensively clad concert-goers surged to their feet for my standing ovation. It was a favorite of mine, because it ended so angrily. It expressed the inner me better than anything else I could play. Angry, with a touch of sadness. Without being emo.

Carnegie Hall, New York, New York. I was at my pinnacle as a concert pianist. And a vampire. Probably not at my pinnacle there.

I stood next to my piano in black tie and tails, a 1970 Steinway & Sons 9 foot model D that I had purchased new. The piano traveled with me to every venue, at great expense. What can I say; I'm picky about what instrument I'll play. I tune it myself before every concert.

It didn't hold a candle, though, to my 1869 Steinway & Sons Rococo Style 1 Victorian Concert Grand that sat in my studio at home. It had graced the front parlor in my parent's home in Chicago when I was still human. It was the piano on which Mother had taught me to play. Mother had brought it with her to her marriage to Father, telling me that it had belonged to her father, my grandfather. I'd had it shipped to my home in Washington, and lovingly restored it myself. It had a sound like no other.

I gave a crisp bow, and walked off the stage. I didn't do encores. Ever. I gave them their money's worth the first time. That was just the way it was. I had cultivated the reputation of an eccentric, and recluse. I gave no interviews. I avoided cameras. It was the best way, so I could sink back into obscurity when it started being obvious that I wasn't aging. Overfed, self indulgent snobs. They didn't come for the music. They came to be seen doing something "cultured" by the other overfed, self indulgent snobs who didn't give a flying fuck for the music, either.

It was also just "how I roll". Fuck 'em.

For some reason, it made me more popular then ever.

Stepping into my dressing room back stage, I met the gaze of Alice, my sister and publicist. _'You can be such a stingy bastard, Edward.'_ she thought, and smirked. I shrugged. I played for me, not them. It was just a perk, if you could call it that, that other people wanted to hear me play as well.

Oh, did I forget to mention that I can hear everyone's thoughts? Whether I want to or not? Yay me.

I stripped off my tail coat and pulled the end of my black tie, flinging both to the sofa that graced the opposite side of the room from the too-brightly lit dressing table and mirror. It was almost identical to every other set-up in every other dressing room in every other city I had played in. Not that I needed either. My hair did what it wanted, and I needed no makeup. I didn't allow spotlights at any concert, just pink footlights. The glow made my skin look nearly human. We had this down to a science.

Jasper, my brother and manager walked in at that moment. "Another flawless performance, bro," he grinned. "Sold out, of course. I wish you'd let me make them charge more. You're so in-demand right now, we could make some serious bank if you'd let-"

Alice cut him off, "Sweety, it isn't about the money. Is it, Edward?" She didn't bother to let me answer. "It's about the music. It's therapy. Besides, we make plenty on the CD sales." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, where are we off to next?" I asked, trying to change the subject. The last thing I needed was another analysis of what the fuck was wrong with me. I knew what the fuck was wrong with me. I was 105, and I had yet to meet my mate. And I was damned lonely. Yes, I had people around me all the time. And when I wasn't touring, I had my family around me; Carlisle and Esme, AKA "Dad & Mom", Rosalie and Emmett, and on the road with me was, as always, Mary Alice and Jasper. They were all vampires, too.

Being around mated couples was, as always, torture. Seeing the way Jasper looked at my sister made my chest ache with the need to have someone to look at like that, too. Seeing her stretch up to kiss his lips reminded me that I had never kissed a woman's lips, aside from my mother. I was The 40 Year Old Virgin, times two. And a half. I had become resigned to walking the earth alone for eternity. I mostly tried not to think about it. Hearing their thoughts when they were off making love made it damned difficult, though.

Alice smiled a bit nervously, and she was blocking her thoughts from me. That did not bode well. "Alice," I growled. "What have you done now?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just... um..."

"Spit it out, Mary Alice," I gritted.

"There was a charity auction. For children. _Children_ , Edward! _Sick_ children!"

I groaned and gripped my hair with both hands. "Alice..."

"They came and asked what we could do, what we could contribute for the auction. I knew you wouldn't part with your piano, so... I... um... sort of... offered you."

Jasper's full throated laughter filled the room. "Oh god, I wish Emmett was here! My wife auctioned off Eddie's virginity to the highest bidder." He was laughing so hard he had to grab the chair to keep from falling over. Which is saying something, for a vampire with perfect balance. Even Alice giggled a bit at that. I, apparently, was the only one who didn't find it amusing in the least.

"Alice!" I shouted. "He had better the hell be _joking!"_

She laughed nervously. "Of course he is, Edward. Be serious! What I auctioned was a private concert. The winner gets two hours of you, playing their favorites. Just you and the winner... and nine of her friends." She cringed slightly at that last bit.

I collapsed to the sofa, head in my hands, hands fisted in my hair. "Why do you do these things to me? Don't you _love_ me at  _all_?" I groaned.

Alice was instantly seated next to me, rubbing circles on my bowed back. "Oh, it won't be so bad! What's two hours? The winner paid nearly twelve grand for the winning bid! Think of all of the _sick_ _children_ that will help!"

Always so damned chipper and optimistic. I could have optimistically snapped her neck for her, right then.

Of course, Jasper had to chime in, "And if she's hot, she can have your virginity for free!" And he was off in gales of laughter again. Really, really not funny. He'd call Emmett. I was in for months of hell. Maybe I could just keep touring forever.

"Do you know who won, Alice?" I moaned.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Her name is Isabella Swan, and she lives on the upper West Side. Obviously rich. I don't know anything else about her, other than she's a recluse. She had a proxy at the auction, so I didn't get to see her." She was blocking her thoughts again. That damned pixie knew something.

But upon reflection, doing a concert for a group of blue haired old ladies shouldn't be so bad, right? "When, Alice?"

"Tomorrow night. It's all set. She has a grand piano in her salon. We'll take you there, drop you off, you play for two hours, and we come scoop you back up, done deal." She dusted her hands together.

"Fine," I said with poor grace. "Does she have a preference of music?"

"Chopin. She likes Rachmaninoff as well, and Mendelssohn if you'd prefer, but she said her favorites were the Nocturnes. You can play any of those with your eyes closed. Do you want me to bring sheet music?" She said brightly, happy that I was giving in.

"No. I'll just play Chopin's Nocturnes until they all fall asleep into their tea cozies." I snorted. "Now get out. I want to get into a t-shirt and jeans and get the hell out of here. If this is going down tomorrow night, we need to drive out of the city tonight and hunt. You in, Jazz?"

Jasper grinned. "Yeah, bro. Gotta fuel up so you can go sex up some cougar." He made a growling sound and pretended to swipe at me with a claw.

Is killing your brother, even if he's really not related to you, still considered fratricide?


	2. Hunting

**Jasper's POV**

We crossed the George Washington Bridge, across the Hudson River, passing the New Jersey State line. Headed north on 4, we drove for an hour and a half to Lake Minnewaska. The state park preserve was designated for hunting, and the deer were plentiful. It wasn't long until we were closing in on a small herd of White Tails.

Each with our first kill under our belt, we all relaxed a bit. Well, Alice and I relaxed. I don't think Edward knew _how_ to relax. I felt for the guy. I really did. I couldn't imagine having to live as long as he had, and never getting laid. Back when I was young, after Maria turned me, I got the poon-tang. I'm Jasper god-damned Whitlock, after all. Master emotional manipulator. And, as Alice tells me, I'm a fine piece of vampire flesh. But I didn't really know what I was missing until Alice found me in that cafe in Philly. The mate bond was an amazing thing. I wouldn't trade one night with my Alice for a thousand nights with any other woman.

But Ed, well... he had all of that Victorian upbringing to deal with. No matter how comfortable he was with the modern world around us, there was always that reserve about him. He had loosened up a bit, but sexually, he was still that turn-of-the-century gentleman.

Not that the women didn't throw themselves at him. He was a good looking guy. That bronze sex-hair drove the women wild. There were always notes left for him at the box office, and back stage. All of them went into the trash. He got flowers and gifts all the time. Then there was that time he came back to his dressing room to find that naked honey sprawled out on his sofa. I don't think I've seen a more uncomfortable vampire, well, ever. He threw a robe over her, and shoved her and her clothes out into the hallway so fast that her head spun. Luckily, I was quick with my camera phone, and got to send that video clip to Emmett. Man, we had some fun with that, I can tell you! Well, me and Em had fun. Ed? Not so much.

But like I said, I felt for the guy. I knew he was lonely, but I also knew he was the type that would never settle for Miss Right Now. Until he mated, my brother was doomed to be this uptight, depressing dude. A not-getting-any, uptight, depressing dude.

At least he got joy out of playing the piano. And man, could he play! This little venture we began a few years ago was paying off nicely. Not that we needed the money. Between Alice and Edward, our holdings were nice and fat. We couldn't spend the money we had, collectively as a family, in a thousand years.

Alice jumped into my arms. "What cha thinking about, my Jazz Man?" she chirped. I wrapped her up tight and planted a kiss on her sweet lips.

"This and that. What-say we have a little break before the next course, little lady?" I grinned and winked, making her giggle. That giggle usually meant good things for me. I was a lucky vampire.

Edward groaned, "I'm heading over to the other side of the park. I want to see if I can find some bobcat. You two take your time. I'll meet you back at the car." My brother looked distinctly pained. Hey, I tried not to project my feelings, but it is what it is. I felt bad, but not bad enough to stop what I felt for my wife. Not for nobody, no how.

Edward zipped away into the forest, and Mary Alice and I were alone at last.

Unfortunately, Alice had other ideas. And I don't mean the please-her-husband type of ideas. Dang it.

"Jazz, we need to talk about this private concert. I've been hiding it from Edward, but I've _seen things_!" She slipped out of my arms and moved to perch on a fallen tree. "Come sit. This is big. _Huge._ " She patted the bark next to her.

"Okay Darlin'" I said, taking a seat with resignation. I knew from experience that no fun would be had until she got whatever it was out of her system. Not to say that I wasn't disappointed, but I was a patient man. I'd get mine, soon enough. No, I wasn't conceited, just confident. And I'd had almost sixty years to figure my woman out. She still surprised me all of the time, but I was almost there. Stop laughing. "Let's hear it."

"It's _her_ , Jazzy! She's the _one_!" She was positively vibrating with excitement, and I wasn't sure what she meant by 'the one'.

"The one what, Alice?"

"Edward's one! The concert winner is his mate, Jasper! I saw when he goes to her house. I saw their eyes lock. I saw the look in his eyes! Isabella Swan is going to be my new sister!" she squealed, bouncing. I had to admit, I liked the bouncing. Hey, I'm a vampire, but I'm a man, too.

I was positively pole-axed. "But... she's human? She _is_ human, right?"

"Well, yes. She's human, but I started getting a vision of she and I standing together, and she was sparkling! And her eyes were red! Oh Jasper! It's so hard to keep it from him, but it's finally happening for him! I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. You have to promise to not let him see it in your thoughts, either! Promise!" She had a-hold of my bicep and was steadily shaking it.

"Okay, okay! I'll think of you naked. That keeps him out of my head." I leered. "But are you telling me that Edward is going to mate with an old lady? That's just wrong Alice. So wrong. What will the family say?" I shook my head with mock despair.

She rolled her eyes. "Be serious, now! She's not _old!_ She's only about 18. You and Edward just assumed that she was old. Oh Jasper! We've all been hoping for this for so long. I can't wait to see him happy, for once. Well, happy away from his piano, at least. There's something, though..." Her face turned serious. "There's something that I can't quite see. Something... I don't know. Wrong? Some complication. It just won't come, darn it! All I can get is a feeling."

"You leave the feelings to me, Darlin'. When we meet her tomorrow night, I'll tell you what they're both feeling." I smirked. 

"I have to call Esme! She's going to be thrilled!" She clapped her hands in delight, and I could tell she was already composing the words she would use to tell the family in her head.

"Why don't you let Edward tell them? Think how much better it'll be coming from him."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then cleared. She obviously had just seen that outcome. "Oh Jazzy, you are a genius!" Of course I am.

Well smack my ass and call me Susan. Finally! My brother was going to be happy! Maybe even get some! Wait, this was _Edward_ we were talking about, here. I envisioned a courtship. A long one. I sighed. Oh well. At least he wouldn't be so sad all of the time. Just horny.

Oh boy.

Well, at least Emmett and I would still have _that_ to torment him with. Oh come on, if he didn't make it so easy for us... And then, later, after she was turned and they got married... because let's be realistic here, this is the proper young Edward. No hanky panky will ensue until the vows, if I know my brother. And I do. After they mated, we could have fun teasing him for all of the sexy times they were having.

And just think of all that great lust from the not-getting-it-on-yet that we'll all benefit from! Oh, life was good!

And here sat my gorgeous, hot, little wifey, all atwitter over Ed and his future mate. I reached for the buttons on her dress, gazing into her eyes, sending a wave of my desire washing over her. Her lips parted as she gave a tiny gasp, and then turned up into a slow smile. Just for me.

Oh yes, life... or whatever we had... was good.


	3. Secrets

**Alice's POV**

I stood in Edward's hotel room at The Plaza, trying to get a vision of what he'd be wearing at the private concert. And I was working hard to keep the words "private concert" in my brain, and not "meeting with Edward's soul mate". It wouldn't do for him to hear those words! He'd freak out, and I needed him calm, so it would go the way it was supposed to. An agitated Edward would be no good to my new sister-to-be.

My new sister! I mentally squealed. No, no. Shh! I started cataloging the works of William Shakespeare by fourth edition publishing date to cloud my thoughts. Edward would walk in here in one minute thirty-eight seconds, and I knew he could already hear me.

I laid out a pair of Ralph Lauren black gabardine slacks with a black Gucci belt, and was thumbing through his shirts when Edward walked into the suite. "Alice." He greeted. I flashed him a smile over my shoulder, and he returned it with suspicion and narrowed honey eyes. "What are you up to?"

I widened my eyes innocently and said, "Just picking out what you're going to wear tonight. You can't show up in _that._ " I gestured toward his current clothing selection; jeans, Led Zeppelin _Swan Song_ t-shirt, and a pair of Timberline hiking boots. I wrinkled my nose. "Miss Isabella paid good money for this concert. Let's give the old dear her money's worth, hm?" It behooved me to keep the 'blue-haired old lady' image in his mind. The expression on his face when he saw her for the first time would be priceless!

He looked down and grinned ruefully. "Yeah, I get it. The Great Pianist must look the part at all times. What do you have in mind? And _please_ don't make me wear the tux." Edward frowned at me.

"No," I mused. "Not the tux. But black slacks and a white Oxford linen shirt, I think. No tie, top two buttons undone, sleeves rolled to your elbows. You have nice forearms. And tuck in your shirt. It's The Casual Maestro look. And the black Ferregamo boots." _Check the boots_ I thought to myself. _Make sure they have a perfect shine._ I laid a pair of black silk boxers and black socks next to the slacks.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts. Didn't he know that his image was everything? I huffed. If it weren't for me, he'd show up to play in rags, I was sure. Contrary to what he thought, it wasn't all about the music. He was the talent, but I was the fashionista. I thought about this stuff, so he didn't have to, and I knew he did appreciate it, no matter how much guff he gave me about it.

"Yes, I do appreciate you, Ali." He gave me a brief hug and a kiss on my forehead. "You make this all so much easier for me. Don't think I don't know it. Not for an instant, little sister. But why all the fuss for a bunch of senior citizens? I don't want to give anyone a heart attack with all of this sexeh." he smirked, motioning down his body like a runway model.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Get over yourself already. You know I'm in charge of your image, _you_ put me in charge, and what I say goes! You promised when I agreed to be your publicist."

"Ali, you _begged_ to be my publicist," he said with a wry twist to his lips.

"Well, it doesn't mean I don't take my job seriously. So suck it up." I smiled and winked.

He sighed and nodded, and I beamed up at him. Oh, I just can't wait for-

_Led Zeppelin January 17_ _th_ _, 1969_

_Led Zeppelin II October 22_ _nd_ _1969_

_Led Zeppelin III October 5_ _th_ _, 1970_

_Led Zeppelin IV November 8_ _th_ _, 1971_

_Houses of the Holy March 28_ _th_ _, 1973_

Edward's brow furrowed at me. " Why are you listing Zeppelin albums by release date? What are you hiding, Alice?"

"Oh, Jazz has promised me a special surprise tonight, after your private concert. And I can't wait to see what it is. You know how much I love surprises! I just assumed you wouldn't want to see exactly _what_ I was imagining." Whew! That's thinking on your feet, Mary Alice!

Edward grimaced, "No, I really, really wouldn't, thank you very much." He turned away, heading for his bathroom. "I'm going to get a shower and start getting ready. The concert is set for eight tonight, right?"

"Yup! We'll have the car ready downstairs at seven thirty. Traffic will be heavy, so it will take nearly that long to get to her brownstone. We wouldn't want to keep your little, blue haired, old ladies waiting, would we, brother dear?" I smirked at him, and was rewarded with another eye roll.

"I still haven't decided if I'll forgive you for this whole fiasco, Alice. Don't get cocky. If it weren't such an easy gig, I'd resent you for keeping me away from a good Grand Theft Auto marathon with Jasper," He growled as he disappeared into the en-suite bathroom.

Oh, I know he'll forgive me. The wretched man will _thank_ me before it's done.

I checked the boots, and they were perfectly shined and ready to go.

I giggled to myself as I walked into the suite's living area. Well, I suppose I danced my way in. Hey, I was excited!

Jasper was sprawled on the sofa, playing the Xbox that accompanied us everywhere.

I kissed my husband on top of his head, so as to not distract him from his game. Perching on the arm of the sofa next to him, I said softly, "T minus 3 hours, Jazzy. Are you still blocking, like I asked?"

He grinned up at me for a second, never missing a lick on the game he was playing. "Of course. What do you think I am, new?" he laughed.

"Well, of course not. I know you're the oldest of the three of us. I was just making sure, grandpa," I teased. He raised an eyebrow at me.

He paused his game. "So what's the game plan, then?"

"We drop him off at her door. There's no need for us to even enter. They won't even notice us from that moment on. And then we're free while he's there, letting the 'magic happen', so to speak." I was keeping it general, in case Edward was paying attention. "Then we come back at ten to pick him up."

"When and where are we supposed to be for the next tour date?" he asked.

"The Kennedy Center in D.C. In three days. Then to Boston 3 days after that." I leaned over to whisper as softly as possible directly into Jasper's ear, "We're not going to make it to Boston."

His eyes flashed to mine, "No? So that means..."

Still whispering, I sighed, "His touring days are over. The Kennedy Center will be his last public concert. I see us at home in Forks a week from now. _All four_ of us."

Jasper's eyes widened. "Wow." He shook his head. "Just... wow."

Just then Edward walked out of his room, his hair still damp, but already dressed in my wardrobe selections. "What is 'wow'?" He asked suspiciously.

Jasper grinned, "The little night gown Alice has picked out for later. She managed to squeeze in a stop at Victoria's Secret here in town."

Edward looked pained, "Okay, thanks for that bit of Too Much Information. Keep that to yourself, if you don't mind, and scoot over. We have time for some game play before it's time to go." He picked up the second controller and shoved Jasper's legs to the floor before plopping down next to him. Perfect. This will keep him busy until it was time to go.

Oh, I was _so_ excited! And constantly reminding myself not to bounce on the balls of my feet was exhausting. If vampires could be exhausted.

I started translating The Constitution into Aramaic in my head.


	4. Anticipation

**Bella's POV**

I ran the brush through my long, boring, brown hair one more time, checked my peach silk blouse and cream linen slacks for creases, and then walked down the hall to the parlor.

Gran called it a salon, in reference to days gone by, when it was the fashion of the time to gather the glittering members of society for musical evenings and stimulating discussions. But it was a parlor.

It was designed and furnished as a perfect acoustical setting for my piano. High ceiling, no fabric curtains, just wooden blinds and a wooden cornice box at the top of the windows. Hardwood floor, with no rugs to muffle or absorb the sound. The only fabric in the room was petite point, covering the antique settees and chairs scattered around the room to accommodate various audience members.

Tonight the audience would consist of me, and me alone; 18 year old, nearly 19, Isabella Marie Swan. Orphan and heiress.

I was allowed nine guests, but I had decided to be greedy. This was too special. Too important. And with my luck, I'd invite someone who would try to talk during the performance! Ugh! Besides, I'm a pretty private person. It's not like I had a huge pool of friends any way. I don't trust easily.

My cherished piano, a 1879 Steinway & Sons Model C Rosewood Concert Grand, which had come to me from my Gran, had been tuned just this morning, and the beautiful wood polished to a mirror finish in preparation for The Concert. I had capitalized it in my mind, because it had taken on such importance.

The. Concert. With Him. Also capitalized.

In less than an hour, He would be in my parlor, playing my piano. For me. I shivered and fought the urge to pinch myself. Edward Masen, one of the greatest pianist I had ever had the great, good fortune to hear play, was coming to play for _me._ Tonight. I found it odd that He hadn't had some advance team come around and make sure the room was okay, and the piano was to His liking. Were they just that trusting? Like I said; odd.

I had first managed to hear Him play early last fall in Philadelphia. It was a fluke that I'd heard Him at all, really. I had just turned 18, and was visiting a boarding school friend for the occasion, and her parents had a box at the Opera Philadelphia. They took us to a concert there, to see the hot young maestro, Mr. Masen. He had played an evening of Franz Liszt, and it was glorious! He had instantly become my favorite pianist, and I purchased every CD He had issued. I wondered if I hadn't been in Philly at that particular time, would I have ever had the good fortune to hear Him play? I had to think so; He was so in demand now, surely I would have heard Him at some other time?

I wasn't a groupie, by any means. I was just passionate about music, and I had never heard a more flawless performance, nor one played with such emotion in all of my, admittedly, short life. I'd been to many concerts over the years, Gran saw to that every summer, when I was home from boarding school. Concerts, operas, ballets, plays. Gran exposed me to culture, and I was a willing student. I lost Gran, the last of my living family, a few months ago. She would have been thrilled to have been here this evening.

I missed her so much. I was wearing her pearls at that moment, so as to bring her to the evening's festivities, if only in spirit.

But there was something magical about Him. Oh, He was very easy on the eyes, but I had no interest in anything of that sort. Hearing Him play live one last time was on my bucket list, and when this private concert came up in the local Children's Hospital charity auction, I was determined to win it, at any cost. Eleven thousand eight hundred was nothing. I would have paid five times that. The proxy I had hired was instructed to just keep bidding until he won it for me.

When Miss Brandon called to hammer out the details, she asked me what I would like to hear Him play, I had waffled over Rachmaninoff or Chopin, but the Nocturnes by Chopin won out, simply because I had a CD of Him playing Rachmaninoff, and a lot of that required orchestral support. I had heard the Chopin He had played last night at Carnegie Hall, but He hadn't played many of the Nocturnes, and those were my favorites.

Yes, I had heard Him last night, but this was so very different; more personal. More private. Just more.

Also, from my box at Carnegie Hall, I couldn't watch His fingers dance over the keys with any detail. His hands were so fluid and beautiful when He played, I remembered that from the Philly concert last year. I was on the wrong side of the theater for that at the Carnegie concert, although I got to stare at His beautiful, stoic face through my opera glasses all night. Like I said, He was easy on the eyes, but his expression never changed throughout the performance. He looked almost bored. He was beautiful, but His face was so... cold. Which was at odds with His piano playing. Such passion! I shivered again at the memory of His concert. If I wasn't careful, I'd work myself into a state before He could ever get here. That wouldn't do, not at all! He could look as bored and cold as He wanted to, as long as He played like He had last night!

Just then, I saw the splash of headlights through the blinds as a car pulled up in front of my house. My eyes flashed to my wrist watch; seven fifty six. Holy crow, they were punctual! I wondered if His entourage was big or small, and if they would be staying. I hoped not. This was my once in a lifetime opportunity to hear Him play, and I really didn't want to share it with anyone. I would be rather upset if I had to have my Concert with observers. It's not like I had all that much time left, and I knew I'd never be able to have this opportunity again. I'm not one to cause trouble. Lord knows, I'm a pacifist. But this was just too important to me, and I wouldn't hesitate to make them wait in another room. There were plates of hors d'oeuvres in the kitchen, and champagne, in case The Maestro got peckish. That should keep them busy.

I shook my head. It was what it was.

I smoothed my hair once more, and checked my minimal makeup in the hall mirror. I hurried to the door and placed my hand on the knob at the same time as the doorbell sounded. I took a deep breath and opened the door.


	5. Destiny

**Edward's POV**

At seven thirty on the dot, we were outside of The Plaza Hotel, climbing into the Volvo. Per protocol, Jasper and Alice sat in front, and I had to sit in back like some damned royal asshole. Everybody knew I loved to drive. It was annoying to sit in back, with zero control over the situation. Maybe I should break out my prom wave.

Yes, I realized that I was sulking.

I also realized that I was feeling annoyed with things a lot more often, lately. Was it time to pack it in? We still had a few months of touring left, but the idea of being back home, without pressures on my time, without obligations to be at certain places on certain days, without having to wear that fucking tux, sounded pretty damned good right now. The anger was getting harder to deal with. I had almost shredded the bobcat that I had caught last night in my rage. Normally I was a neat hunter, but I had to throw away the shirt I was wearing when I got back to the car, due to the tears and blood splatter. I hadn't had that issue since I was a newborn. Was it my anger and loneliness, or frustration at the projection of Jasper's lust for his wife? Or both...

Also, I did miss the rest of the family. I missed Carlisle and his calm wisdom, Esme and her loving ways, Emmett and his boisterous charm, and even Rosalie. She was a prickly bitch, but fiercely loyal to the family. And a hell of a mechanic. The Volvo would need a going over, once we got back home.

And, finally, I missed my Vanquish. I wanted to take her out and open her up, roaring down some deserted highway, listening to that V12 engine hum. After playing the piano, and running, driving her was my greatest joy. Rosalie had promised she'd be freshly lubed and filled up, ready to go when we got back. The car, not Rosalie.

I would have to have a talk with Alice and Jasper soon, to let them know I was ready to go back to being Edward Cullen: Nobody, living in obscurity in the outback of Washington state. We could stretch this out for a few more years, surely, but I didn't think I wanted to do it any longer. Maybe in a generation, I could do it again, and pose as Edward Masen's grandson. Because it really had been fun. Until it had stopped being fun. Damn, I hated being all pissed off and sad all the time.

Alice spun around in her seat. "Really? Are you sure that's what you want?" She looked a little too eager, and I felt like a shit-heel. I was keeping her and Jasper from home as well. And I should have known that once I made a decision in my head, Alice would know about it immediately.

"Yeah, Ali. Do you think you guys might want to go home soon? I'm about over it. How about you?" I poked Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm ready when you are, brother. I admit, it will be nice to get home. I'm sure Emmett is more than ready for some bro time," Jasper smirked at me in the rear view mirror. Oh great. More torment from the Brothers Cullen. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's finish up the scheduled dates, and not book any more," I directed at Alice. "We only have a few left, right?"

"A few," she said, blocking her thoughts from me again. What the fuck was up with that? She'd been doing that for days now, and like everything else, it was pissing me off. "What the hell, Alice? What are you seeing that you're keeping from me? I don't like it, not one bit!"

Alice laughed at me. _Laughed_ at me! "It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Edward. Just concentrate on your concert tonight, and we'll talk about everything later. Okay?"

I huffed. "Whatever. Don't patronize me. It had better be nothing, Alice." I crossed my arms and spent the rest of the trip silently staring out the window, seething at the city. Fuck you, city. I want to go home.

Soon enough, we pulled up in front of a row of beautifully maintained brownstones. I needed to shake off this anger, so I wouldn't terrify these little senior citizens. I took several deep breaths, blowing out heavily. I shook out my arms and rolled my head. All affectations that served no actual physical purpose, but worked wonders for the mental stress.

Fixing my face into a pleasant, closed-lipped smile, I walked to the door that Alice pointed to. I mounted the steps and pressed the bell, and the door opened almost immediately.

I drew a breath to greet my elderly hostess politely...

But the woman standing before me was no little old lady, and her hair was most definitely not blue. It was a lustrous brown, flowing softly around a lovely, heart shaped face that contained the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. I fell into them and nearly drowned. The greeting was forgotten.

Brown eyes had always been, in my opinion, rather boring. These eyes were anything but. They had depth and sparkle, and they captivated me. When I managed to tear my own eyes from hers, they dropped slightly to take in the small, straight nose, slightly turned up at the tip, and the plump pink lips that just begged to be kissed.

Wait. What the hell? When had I become freaking Tennyson? Begged to be kissed? By me? I really needed to stop staring at this beautiful creature and _say_ something. Luckily, I had processed all of this at vampire speed, so it wasn't too awkward. Yet. I still couldn't make my mouth open. Oh, I had stopped breathing, too. Huh. I couldn't produce words.

I couldn't stop _looking_ at her.

Luckily, Alice stepped up next to me. "Hello Miss Swan! I'm Alice Brandon, Mr. Masen's publicist. We spoke on the phone? And this is Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Masen's manager." Miss Swan shook Alice's hand, and then Jasper extended his hand toward her.

No. No way was my brother going to touch this woman. At least not before me! I stepped in front of Jasper and took her hand in both of mine. An amazing hum of energy began where our skin touched, almost electrical in nature, flowing through my skin, into my very bones. A very pleasant hum. "Hello. I'm Edward Masen."

Well duh. Like she didn't know already. Idiot!

She smiled up at me, seemingly unfazed by the coldness of my hands. I couldn't bring myself to let her hand go. So small and warm. I didn't want the current to stop.

What the hell was going on with me?

"Welcome to my home. Won't you come in? And please, call me Bella." Oh my god, her voice! Soft, sweet, just the slightest trace of raspiness. It melted my bones. Her name is Bella. Beautiful Bella. Bellissima. Seriously, what the fuck had happened to my brain?

And then I realized; I couldn't hear her thoughts! Not a word, not a whisper. Nothing. Extraordinary.

Jasper poked me sharply in the back, and I realized that I was just standing there, holding her hand, staring into her face.

She pulled her hand from mine and stepped back to allow us to pass her into the foyer. I mourned the loss of her warmth in my hands. It took everything I had to step away from her. What the hell was going on? I looked at Alice, and that damned pixie had the most smug look on her face that I had ever seen. She knew. She fucking _knew_ this would happen, and she never said a word to me. And then I caught the thought from my sister's mind; _'Take a breath, honey. She's your mate.'_

I was stunned. My mate... I never doubted it for a second, I knew it was a fact. And I couldn't hear her mind. Well, wasn't that par for the course?

Jasper spoke up, "Miss Swan, we will be taking our leave now. You show Edward here where your piano is, and he'll play his little heart out for you," he sassed with a smirk in my direction. Bastard. Hurry up and get out. Were they gone yet?

Alice spoke up, "We'll be back at ten sharp to collect him. Enjoy your concert!" She smiled saucily at me, and they both scooted out the door, leaving us in a suddenly silent foyer. Just us. Me and her. If my heart could still beat, it would have been pounding. For the first time in my century-long existence, I was finally standing face to face with my mate.

And I hadn't the first idea how I was going to tell her what I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going with the singer business. I just never liked the premise. It's bad enough that Edward wants to kiss his dinner, without making it that much more tough on him. So no, there will be none of that. As was pointed out, she'd been to 2 of his concerts. Surely he would have caught a whiff? But then it was also pointed out that he didn't smell her in the cafeteria in the book, so... I said the hell with it, I didn't want it in my story.
> 
> Also, if Bella was his mate, wouldn't he have been struck (as if by lightning! LOL) by his first sight of her? Carlisle knew when he saw Esme. Rosalie knew, when she saw Emmett (despite the blood, and the state of his bear-torn body). Alice knew when she had her first vision of Jasper, and Jasper knew when she danced up to him in that cafe. Edward would also be as enchanted by his first sight of his mate.


	6. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters overlap, but don't worry; I don't make a habit of it. I just wanted to show both sides of the first date.

**Bella's POV**

_I smoothed my hair once more, and checked my minimal makeup in the hall mirror. I hurried to the door and placed my hand on the knob at the same time as the doorbell sounded. I took a deep breath and opened the door._

Of the three people standing on my stoop, the one that riveted my attention was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, with wild, bronze hair and golden eyes; Edward Masen. I knew from seeing him at a distance that he was very handsome. Up close, he was devastating. His oddly colored eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes that any woman would be envious of. His cheekbones were high and well defined. His nose was nicely shaped. His jaw was sharp and masculine. His lips were full and sensual, and slightly parted, as if he were about to say something. I was mesmerized.

The look on his face was a mystery. What was it? Amazement? Shock? I couldn't quite figure it out. All I could do was stare back at him. Why was my heart racing? Breathe, Bella! My knees were locked. My hand was still frozen on the door.

I had no concept of how much time had passed, just staring at this vision standing before me, when the small, fairy-like woman standing slightly behind him stepped forward, her hand extended. She introduced the three of them, and I don't think I heard anything but "Edward Masen". She shook my hand with her rather chilly one, and that's when I noticed that all three of them had the exact same eye color. Curious. They must all be related, surely.

When the blond man extended his hand to me, Mr. Masen stepped in front of him, and took my hand in both of his. A current, much like electricity flowed through our clasped hands, and he spoke for the first time, "Hello. I'm Edward Masen." Yes, yes he was. His voice flowed over me like honey, and his breath was the sweetest smell I'd ever encountered. I wanted to lean forward and just _sniff._ What was wrong with me?

He continued to hold my hand in his cool, smooth grip, and I couldn't find the will to even want to let go. And he kept _looking_ at me with those _eyes_.

I had always read about people having their knees go weak, but I'd never experienced it for myself. Until right at that moment. I was amazed that mine were still holding me upright.

Okay, I was being an idiot, just standing there. I had to move, say something, right?

I finally found my voice, and invited them into my home. Then I realized that I'd have to actually _let go_ of him and step back for that to happen. Reluctantly, I slid my hand out of his grasp, and moved to the side of the foyer so they could enter.

Mr. Masen stopped directly in front of me, turned to face me and stared into my eyes again. Holy crow, he looked stunned for a second, and then he looked almost... tenderly at me! The blond man said something, and then the tiny woman said something, and then they left. They just... left. And I was standing alone. In my house. With Edward Masen.

Breathe, Bella!

"The... um... p-parlor is... um... this way." I stuttered. Oh great. He was going to think I was a functional moron at this rate.

We began to walk down the hall, side by side, still gazing at each other. I would have walked into a side table and sent the vase that was sitting on it crashing to the floor, if he hadn't taken my arm and guided me around it. I felt myself flush to the roots of my hair. Biting my bottom lip, I finally looked away from him. The touch of his hand on my elbow, even through the silk of my blouse, sent another one of those weird currents through my skin. I suppressed a small shiver of pleasure.

Get it together, Swan!

I stepped through the doorway into the parlor first, so I could turn and see see Mr. Masen's face when he saw my Gram's piano. I wasn't disappointed. His eyes widened, and his face lit up in the most beautifully crooked smile I've ever seen. This man should smile all of the time. It took my breath away, and caused me to stumble over my own feet. He caught my elbow and set me upright again in a flash. Man, he was fast!

I blushed again at my own clumsiness. Even finishing school didn't help my congenital klutziness. But maybe it was worth it to have his hand on me again, even for only a second.

"No guests, Miss Swan?" he said as he looked around the empty room.

"Bella, please. No. I decided to be selfish, and keep you all to myself. I mean the concert! I wanted to keep the concert all to myself!" Oh boy. _That_ came out wrong. I peeked up at him through my lashes.

He was smiling that crooked smile. I gulped audibly.

Snap out of it, Swan! He was here to play you some music. It's not like you'll ever see or even hear him play again after tonight. I shook my head ruefully, and decided I needed to escape and regroup. "Please make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

He nodded and smiled at me, and I did my best to walk toward the door without tripping myself again. I stepped into the kitchen to open the champagne, and loaded a rolling cart with hors d'oeuvres and the ice bucket. I put two flutes on the tray, grateful I had the cart. I couldn't imagine trying to get this into the parlor without dropping the whole thing, embarrassing myself. Again. I sighed and rolled it back toward the parlor.

That's when I heard the first strains of the piano being played. I stood stock still as Chopin's Grande Valse Brilliante filled the house, the notes bright and crisp and delightful. I grinned and hurried into the parlor to see Edward, playing with a look of delight on his face. How different this expression was from his stoic concert face! It was obvious that he was playing for _himself_ in that moment. I could tell that he was having _fun!_

He smiled up at me, never missing a note. I stood still again, enjoying the playful melody, hugging myself. I couldn't stop grinning back at him. Those beautiful topaz eyes looked positively joyful as his fingers danced over the piano keys.

As he played the last notes, and grinned, he said, "I couldn't resist. I know you like Chopin, so I didn't think you'd mind if I played a warm up. This is a lovely instrument. And in perfect tune. I have an antique Steinway at home of this same era. It's a model C, yes?"

I nodded, "1879. It was my grandmother's. She left it to me. I had it tuned this morning, especially for you. I've taken some lessons, but I'm really not very good. This entire room was designed around it. The chairs and tables are of a matching Rosewood. I was thrilled when I won this concert. I hoped you would give it a work out. You don't disappoint." Where did that come from? Suddenly I couldn't stop chattering? Ugh! He was going to think me a complete sycophant.

But he merely smiled at me, and my knees shook again. "I aim to please... Bella." He sounded almost shy when he said my name, which I had to say sounded wonderful coming from those lips.

"Would you care for some champagne Mr. Masen? I've had some '05 Perrier-Jouet Rosé chilling. It's very good, not too dry." I indicated the cart behind me.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. And please, call me Edward." There was that shy smile again. What was he trying to do, kill me?

"Edward." I smiled back. Oh, I knew I probably looked goofy, but I couldn't help myself. I had been so afraid that he would be rude or cold, stuck on himself and his greatness. But he was warm, and very sweet.

And so gorgeous.

Stop it, Bella!

I turned to pour the champagne, and when I turned back with the half-full glasses, he was standing right behind me. Of course I blushed again. It seemed I was doomed to spend the evening in a constantly red state. But just standing near him was doing wonderful and terrifying things to my stomach.

He took the flute from my hand and raised it in salute to me, "To a wonderful evening." His eyes held mine as he touched his glass to mine gently, and raised it to his lips. I took a sip of the pale pink, bubbly wine as he tilted his glass to his own lips. As I swallowed, I noticed that his throat didn't move at all. He had only pretended to drink. Oh no. He didn't like the champagne. Crap, crap, crap.

"Won't you sit near me, so I can play for you?" Oh, that shy smile! He set his glass on a side table and moved one of the chairs near the piano, close enough so I could nearly reach out and touch the keys. Really? I could sit _this_ close? I bit my lip and slipped into the chair as he sat again at the keyboard.

With his fingers poised over the keys, he turned his head to look at me again and said, "The Nocturnes? May I select my favorites for you?"

I nodded.

Oh my.

I was already in love with him.

Crap.


	7. Concert Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out the music on Youtube. Chopin is my personal favorite composer, and the pieces I selected are evocative and, in my opinion, add to the story.

**Edward's POV**

"The... um... p-parlor is... um... this way," she stuttered.

Utterly charming. It appeared that I made her nervous.

We began the walk to her parlor, and I couldn't bring myself to look away from her amazingly expressive eyes. I steered her around a table in the hall, and she hurried forward to enter the doorway before me. I assumed it was to see my reaction to the beautiful piano that held pride of place in the room.

I lit up. Beautiful! What music I could make on this work of art! She had every right to be proud of owning this instrument. And suddenly, I was eager to play for her; to play for my mate.

I steadied her again as she appeared to trip over air, and resisted the urge to chuckle. Her obvious clumsiness was completely endearing to me. The blush that immediately colored her cheeks in her embarrassment was breathtaking. Oddly, I should have felt a familiar burn when all of that delicious blood rushed to her face, but I felt nothing. Could this be due to the fact that she was my mate? Interesting. I'd need further investigation into this particular event. Or non-event. Carlisle should know more, I was sure.

I noted that there were most definitely not nine more audience members, and said, "No guests, Miss Swan?"

"Bella, please. No, I decided to be selfish, and keep you all to myself. I mean the concert! I wanted to keep the concert all to myself!" I could tell by her deeper blush that she was mortified at her slip. I admit that my chest swelled a bit in pride that she had wished to be alone with me, although I knew it wasn't for romantic reasons. Yet. That would change, and soon, if I had my way. She's my mate, she had to feel attraction to me as well, right?

I couldn't help but smile, and I actually heard her swallow. Oh, you lovely girl.

She excused herself and walked carefully out of the room. I soon heard the clatter of china in the kitchen, and then the pop of a cork.

I turned my attention to the piano, admiring the hand rubbed Rosewood finish. Someone had taken great care with this beauty. I hoped the mechanics were as impeccably maintained. I raised the fall board, adjusted the bench and sat, positioning my fingers over the keys. What to play? Something to reflect the joy swelling in my chest? Most definitely.

I began the Grande Valse Brilliante. Yes, this was what I was feeling. Happy, light, positively giddy.

Geez, Cullen, you're such girl. I shrugged to myself. I would allow myself to be happy, for once.

The action on the piano was exquisite. Very responsive. Delightful!

What the fuck had happened to me? Ah yes, I'd met my mate, and she was lovely beyond words. Her eyes, her hair. Oh, her lips. I noticed that she had a habit of biting that bottom lip. It made me want to bite it as well. If I, myself, had the ability to blush, I would have at that thought.

I heard her reenter the room, pushing a tea trolley loaded down with canapes and champagne on ice in front of her. I looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. She was beaming, lips stretched into a delighted smile, arms wrapped around her own waist as if hugging herself. I nearly fumbled on the keys. And why the hell was I having trouble regulating my breathing? It's not like I needed the air. Steady, boy.

I finished the song, and said, "I couldn't resist. I know you like Chopin, so I didn't think you'd mind if I played a warm up. This is a lovely instrument. And in perfect tune. I have an antique Steinway at home of this same era. It's a model C, yes?"

She nodded. "1879. It was my grandmother's. She left it to me. I had it tuned this morning, especially for you. I've taken some lessons, but I'm really not very good. This entire room was designed around it. The chairs and tables are of a matching Rosewood. I was thrilled when I won this concert. I hoped you would give it a work out. You don't disappoint."

She was still so nervous! But nervous in a good way. I could detect no fear, but how would I really know? I can't read her thoughts. Ah, her eyes. Her gorgeous, expressive eyes. There was no fear there, but I couldn't really tell what I was reading in them. A touch of awe, and warmth, certainly. Attraction? Oh, I really hoped so!

I decided to dare to up the level of intimacy. "I aim to please... Bella."

She blushed again. That was most definitely pleasure I saw in those eyes. She had no clue how much pleasure I was longing to give her. Holy shit, Mother would be ashamed of me for that thought! And probably that one, as well. I repressed a snort.

She offered me champagne, and I thanked her, insisting that she call me Edward. Mostly because I wanted to hear my name on her lips.

"Edward," she said, her lips curling into a shy smile. If I hadn't already been a goner, that would have sealed my fate. The sound of my name in her mouth went straight to my stomach like a punch. My heart felt like it could almost beat again, and seemed to have swelled to fill my entire chest cavity.

She turned to pour the wine into two delicate flutes on the tray, and I couldn't stop myself from stepping nearer. I leaned in and quietly sniffed her hair. Strawberries and freesia. Good god, the scent went straight to my cerebral cortex and then exploded in my gut. Her scent was the most heavenly thing I'd ever smelled in my life.

I stood straight again as she turned around, the glasses of champagne in hands. She didn't appear unduly disturbed by my proximity. Good.

She handed me one of the flutes, and I raised it toward her. "To a wonderful evening," I saluted her, adding silently, _'To my mate, the love of my life, my everything.'_ She sipped, and I pretended to. Her eyes looked momentarily panicked. Surely she didn't notice that I didn't really drink? I had been doing this for so long, and thought I had it down pat. But the look was gone as quickly as it came.

I put the untasted wine aside, and said, "Won't you sit near me, so I can play for you?" I placed a delicate chair near the bench of the piano. I couldn't bear the thought of her being far away from me. I wanted to play _for her_. I wanted it to be intimate. She sat, her hands twisting in her lap. Adorable.

I sat at the piano, raised my hands to the keyboard and asked if I could play my favorites of Chopin's Nocturnes for her. There was method to my madness. I had specific pieces that I hoped would 'speak' to her, as they spoke to me.

She nodded, and I began to play Opus 27 Number 2 in D flat major. It was one of the most popular, so I hoped it would please her. Soft and sweet, I wanted to bring the mood into the realm of intimacy. Her instant, soft smile was it's own reward, and her nervous hands stilled in her lap. I'll admit, I watched her face more than I watched my hands.

Next, I needed her to feel my sorrow, from before this miraculous evening, before I had walked into her house, and she walked into my heart. I played Opus 72 Number 1 in E minor. I tried to convey the years of emptiness, wondering when I would find her. Filling time with worthless pursuits, wondering if I would be alone forever. Her eyes grew slightly sad, as if she really felt it as well. She alternated between looking at my hands and my eyes.

Then I began Opus 48 Number 1 in C minor. I wanted to speak to her about how I had given up hope of her. How I had resigned myself to perpetual solitude. My despair at having no one to love, or love me in return. Her chin dropped, and her hair formed a curtain that hid her beautiful eyes from me. Had I screwed up? Then I smelled the salt of her tears. I nearly stopped playing, to sweep her into my arms, so I could kiss away the drops of pain. I watched her intently, but finished the piece, terrified the entire time. This was not going as I had hoped.

As the last notes faded, she shot to her feet, choked out, "Please excuse me," and fled the room, never once looking at me.

I was in agony. What had I done? How had I made her so unhappy? Did she really feel the pain I had been trying to convey that strongly? How? What the fuck just happened? I pulled at my hair, disgusted with myself. I had ruined everything. Stupid!

I know she was only gone for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity before she came back into the parlor and slipped back into her chair, still not meeting my eyes. I slid to the end of the bench, my knees bracketing hers, forearms resting on my thighs, and took her warm, fragile hands in mine. I ducked my head to keep my gaze locked with hers. "Bella? Please, what did I do? I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you this way." I couldn't keep the anguish out of my voice.

She shook her head and shyly met my gaze. "It's nothing, Edward. Really."

I gently rubbed circles on the backs of her hands with my thumbs. "Please? Tell me?" I said hopefully, fearfully.

She bit her lip for a moment, and finally spoke, "It was my grandmother's favorite piece. She was my last surviving family, and I lost her a few months ago. She was the one who taught me to love Chopin. We had a student from Julliard play it at her funeral."

Stricken, and without even thinking, I raised her left hand to my mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "I apologize. If I had known, I wouldn't have played it. Please forgive me." To cover my faux pas, I rubbed the kiss into her skin. Or perhaps to impress it deeper? My brain had obviously shorted out.

Bella smiled softly at me. The kiss on her hand appeared to affect her favorably, as the glow had returned to her eyes. "Nothing to forgive, Edward. I'm fine, really. Shall we continue, or do you need a break?"

I gave her hands a squeeze and turned back to the piano. "I've just had one. I think a happier piece of music is in order now, don't you?" I winked at her. And then groaned internally. It appeared that I had completely forgotten all rules of polite society. Idiot.

Well, maybe I could pull this out. I had to, didn't I? Our future happiness depended on it.


	8. Concert Part 2

**Edward's POV**

_I gave her hands a squeeze and turned back to the piano. "I've just had one. I think a happier piece of music is in order now, don't you?" I winked at her. And then groaned internally. It appeared that I had completely forgotten all rules of polite society. Idiot._

_Well, maybe I could pull this out. I had to, didn't I? Our future happiness depended on it._

I looked into her eyes, still seeing traces of her sorrow, and it nearly broke me. "I'm going to play you a waltz. It's not one of the Nocturnes, as you requested, but I want to see you smile again." And it would help me tell another chapter in my story that lead me to her.

At that, I got a tiny upturn of her sweet lips. I began Opus 64 Number 1, The Minute Waltz. What can I say? A peacock has to display his feathers for his peahen. This allowed me to show off a bit, and it brought the twinkle back to my lovely Bella's eyes. I let it tell her of my joy at setting eyes on her for the very first time, how it nearly lifted me off of my feet, knowing that my long, agonizing wait for her was over. I wanted to scoop her into my arms and waltz her around the room in my joy.

But then, who'd play the music?

I was rewarded for my effort with a sweet smile. This woman had no idea how much power she already held over me, after knowing her for an hour. If she asked me for the moon and the stars, I would die trying to give them to her.

Next, I played Opus 9 Number 1 in B flat minor. I let the sweetness of the melody curl around us both, imagining my fingertips tracing her cheek, threading my fingers through her silky hair, brushing my thumb over her full bottom lip. Holding her face in my palms. Lowering my mouth to kiss her.

My reverie was shattered when she rose to her feet, stepped to the side of the piano and pressed her stomach and palms against the body of the piano. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile on her lips as she tilted her head back. I knew she had to be feeling the music running through her frame. It was one of the most erotic things she could have done. I could almost imagine her pressing herself to _my_ body.

I feasted on the vision of her hair falling straight down her back, almost touching the sweet curve of her ass. I jerked my eyes back up quickly, only to be captured by the exposed length of her throat, and the calm, easy pulse of blood through the thick vein there. Not that it held very much attraction as a source for my dinner. But I could imagine placing wet, open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat, feeling her pulse against my tongue...

My slacks had gotten a bit tighter from watching the joy sweep over her face, and from my filthy thoughts, and I had to shift a bit on the piano bench to avoid her noticing. That would have been mortifying! Damn it, man! I knew she was my mate, but honestly! I had to stop thinking of her as some sort of sexual conquest. This was my future wife, for fuck's sake! My own lust disgusted me.

As the final notes faded, she returned to the chair. "And now you've played _my_ favorite piece. Thank you so much for that, Edward. I think I can be content, now." She blushed again, and it appeared to me as if she received as much pleasure from saying my name as I did in hearing it from her lips.

But the concert wasn't over yet, no indeed.

I began Opus 32 Number 2 in A flat major. The uplifting melody told her of my frozen heart breaking open, spilling my love all over her as I surrendered to her control over my very being. Basking in the joy of knowing that I was hers, until the end of time, I was hers.

How did I never realize that this was what was waiting for me? If I had known, I might not have survived the long, long wait for this feeling. For her. I wondered did my eyes glow with my love for her? Could she see it?

Her breath hitched, her eyes widened, and her lips parted as she stared back, directly into my eyes. Yes, she saw... something. I just couldn't tell what I was seeing in _her_ eyes. Not fear, no apprehension that I could detect. No, something warm, soft... I hoped to some day see my own love reflected back at me. But she's a human. It would take time for her, and I had all the time in the world. My sweet girl was in for the wooing of her life. I grinned, and damn me, if she didn't grin back!

Can vampires swoon? Probably not, but I came damned close.

I played Opus 15 Number 2 in F sharp major as my final song for her concert. It had no specific meaning, but if she loved the Nocturnes, this would fit the bill. It was also _my_ favorite one, so I thought it would be the perfect last song to my story in music.

For her. Everything I did was now for her.

I closed the fall board on the piano, and turned toward her. "Would you mind if we sat and talked for our last fifteen minutes together?" I felt like Oliver, asking for some more gruel. My gracious love agreed without a trace of disappointment, and I held her chair as she stood, and guided her to a settee with a hand at the small of her back. It was heaven, just touching her.

"Please, Bella, won't you tell me more about yourself? I know you have no family left... I'm so sorry for that. What else is there to know about my delightful hostess?" I dared to call her mine. I suppressed a frisson of excitement at my daring.

Jesus, I had really reverted to my human side this evening. My brain was locked in 1918, it seemed. I laughed at myself inside. Dumbass. Oh well, it seemed to be working, so I went with it.

"Well, there's really nothing to know. I'm really quite boring." She blushed and bit her lip again. Oh that lip!

"I doubt that, sincerely, Bella. I can think of a hundred things I wish to know."

She was twisting her hands in her lap, and again, without thinking, I reached over and held them. I pulled her nearer one to rest between us, and kept hold of it. She stared at it for a moment, then looked up into my eyes. And yes, she blushed redder. Oh my darling, wonderful girl!

"W-well," she stammered shyly. "What would you like to know?"

I smiled into her eyes, "What is your favorite flower?"

"Um... Calla Lilies."

"Favorite color?"

"Bronze." Blush.

"I see. Favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz." She blushed again and looked away from my eyes. I touched her chin to bring her face back to mine.

"Why does that embarrass you?" I said with a chuckle. I would give my left arm to know what was going on in that head!

"No reason. What else would you like to know?" Clever girl, changing the subject like that.

"Favorite food?"

"Seafood. Lobster, specifically. Yours?"

I hadn't expected that. "Steak. Very rare." Gosh, Edward. You're clever too. Moron. I internally rolled my eyes at myself. "Favorite book?"

"Oh, I can't answer that. Not with one title. I love so many. I suppose if pressed, I'd have to say Wuthering Heights."

"Really? You don't find Catherine to be a mean and selfish girl?"

"You've read it? Well, no. Not really. Well, perhaps a little. I can relate to her, I suppose."

"I sympathize with Heathcliff. I guess I'll have to read it again, my memory may be faulty." No it wasn't. I have a vampire memory. I had hated all of the characters, including Edgar, but I thought I might read it again through the filter of my love's perspective. Anyway, I had to keep occupied _somehow_ , until I could see her again.

I had started caressing her fingers without even realizing it. She didn't seem to object. Why did my heart feel so swollen and... wet? My breathing seemed off as well. Odd.

Oh, see her again. What if-? Oh, no. I hadn't even thought about- "Are you... seeing anyone?" Oh please no say no let it be no oh god say no.

"No." Ahh. I wouldn't have to kill anyone. Oh, I'm kidding.

"That's difficult to believe, someone so lovely, to not have a beau." Beau. My god. Maybe I could get Jasper to slap me around later.

She flushed again. "No, no beau, boyfriend, significant other or friend with benefits." She blushed harder and bit her lip.

I allowed myself a small laugh at that. "Good." Her eyes flew back to mine, wide and... happy? I hoped so.

Just then the doorbell rang, and I knew my evening with my Bella was over. I almost felt panicked. We got to our feet and I kept her hand in mine as we walked down the hall to the front door, every step leading to our separation. I never wanted to be away from her, ever again. Patience, Edward.

"Bella," I squeezed her hand and pulled her to a stop. "I can't tell you how I've enjoyed this evening. Specifically, how much I've enjoyed meeting _you._ I really hate to go. But... may I see you again?" Yeah, playing Oliver again. I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd beg if I had to.

"I'd... I'd like that. Very much... Edward." Lip! Biting!

"May I take you to dinner, and perhaps a show... tomorrow night?" Please? I'll grovel!

"That would be... lovely." She peeked up at me shyly through her lashes. I could have shouted with happiness!

"I'll pick you up at seven, all right? Just us. No Alice or Jasper."

"Yes, seven. I'll be ready."

She opened the door to a beaming Alice, who was bouncing slightly on her toes. "Hello! Did you have a wonderful time? I'll bet it was wonderful. Was it wonderful?"

"Alice," I nearly growled.

"Yes," Bella smiled up at me. "It was wonderful."

I curled my hand and brushed the backs of my fingers along her cheek as I smiled back down at her. "Until tomorrow," I whispered.

And with a last look, I strode out the door, dragging Alice down the steps in my wake.

"Bye!" she shouted and waved as I dragged her along.

The door closed, and I had almost reached the car, when I distinctly heard Bella... squeal, and then run down the hallway.

Huh. I couldn't stop grinning.


	9. Concert Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed posting, so I gave you 2 chapters. Enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

_With his fingers poised over the keys, he turned his head to look at me again and said, "The Nocturnes? May I select my favorites for you?"_

_I nodded._

_Oh my._

_I was already in love with him._

_Crap._

How could I be in _love_ with a man I had just met? Love at first sight? Surely it was a romantic bit of nonsense? But I knew that it was true. I loved this beautiful man. It had nothing to do with his looks, nor his fame or talent. Something in his eyes was calling out to me.

I also knew that I was an idiot, and I was doomed to end up with a broken heart. What would he ever see in _me?_

Edward began to play Opus 27 Number 2, and I was instantly enthralled. Amazingly, he played without looking at his hands. He seemed to be watching me so intently, almost like he was trying to communicate something to me. It was so intense that I had to look down at his hands on the piano every so often, or else the butterflies in my stomach would overwhelm me. I was afraid he'd see the love I already felt for him in my eyes. That would be too embarrassing for words.

The sad, haunting melody went straight to my soul. I could almost imagine that it was telling my tale; alone at boarding school, my parents gone when I was still so young, but with moments of wonder and happiness; my Gran. The wonderful things she showed me in my life. The beauty she taught me to embrace with the arts. And then back to boarding school, alone in a crowd.

I never made friends easily. I did make one friend, Angela. She was as quiet as I was, and we gravitated to each other. Still, I was close to only one person, my wonderful grandmother.

Next, he played Opus 72 Number 1. It seemed a continuation of my story, Gran falling ill just as I graduated from school. Putting thoughts of a carefree college career aside to care for her as she failed. Her last coherent words to me, "Always be happy, my Isabella." Holding her hand as she breathed her last. Her funeral, where so many people came, people who'd had their lives touched by my beautiful grandmother in some way.

It felt like Edward had crawled directly into my memories when he began Opus 48 Number 1. My Gran's favorite piece of music. I felt the tears rushing up to fill my eyes, and dropped my head to keep him from seeing. He never faltered, but I heard him gasp as the tears dropped and marked the silk of my blouse. But how could _he_ know that it was her favorite, and that I'd had it played at her funeral?

As he finished, I excused myself and dashed to the downstairs powder room to pull myself together. The mirror showed me that I hadn't swelled like a puffer fish, Thank god! I splashed my face with cold water and dried the traces of my tears away. Luckily, I had my compact from earlier in the drawer, and I applied a bit of powder to reduce the shininess. With a deep breath to steady my nerves, I pinched my cheeks for color, threw my shoulders back and returned to the parlor.

As I sat in my chair again, Edward slid down the bench toward me. I ruthlessly stomped down a thrill when he leaned forward, his face only inches from mine, and _held my hands!_  They felt so cool, I imagined I must be feverish. He ducked his head, forcing me to meet his eyes and said, "Bella? Please, what did I do? I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you this way."

He sounded so sad! Don't be sad, beautiful man! Not for me! "It's nothing, Edward. Really."

Edward started rubbing circles on the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

I almost forgot how to breath. I finally managed to tell him about my Gran, and her funeral, about the pianist from Julliard.

And then he kissed my left hand. Just pulled it up to his full, gorgeous mouth and kissed it. I really hoped he couldn't hear my heart, pounding away. He apologized to me for playing the piece, and I brushed it off, asking if he needed a break. He refused, but he was rubbing that kiss into my knuckles, and I wanted to object, I wanted to ask that he leave it right there, so I could feel it in the cold, silent days to come.

With a last squeeze, he released my hands and turned back to the keys. He looked a bit embarrassed, perhaps he didn't want me to read anything into his kindness.

He announced that he wanted me to smile, so he played a waltz. I knew it was coming, and I was right; he struck up The Minute Waltz, and he let it ring out through the room. I happily complied, and I smiled at him. And, oh, he smiled right back! I couldn't imagine what we both looked like, smiles stretched across our faces, eyes locked with each other.

I imagined it was describing my joy at winning the auction that would bring him to my house, to play for only me. And then the hours of anticipation, waiting for him to arrive, wondering how the evening would go. Would he be cold and aloof? Would he even speak to me, a lowly nobody? Did it matter then? No. I would hear my beautiful Nocturnes played live, one final time.

With only the briefest pause, Edward began playing Opus 9 Number 1, my favorite. It was completely lovely, the way he seemed to make the notes feel like a caress. I'll admit, my imagination got the better of me, and I could almost feel his fingers on my face. Long, and strong, but as gentle as a feather. And his eyes looked at me so tenderly, it was overwhelming. I knew if I sat there, I would do something stupid like throw myself into his arms. Wouldn't _that_ be mortifying?

I stood and took a step to the side of the piano, pressing myself against the body, letting the notes vibrate through my body. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Okay, I was imagining that I could feel his fingers on _me_ , instead of the keyboard. I no longer cared. I could feel the music throughout my body. It was so clear and wonderful.

When he finished, I returned to my chair, and thanked him for playing my favorite Nocturne. Saying his name brought a rush of heat to my face, almost on par with hearing my name from his lips. Almost.

He then played Opus 32 Number 2. And there was something in his eyes as he never broke our gaze. His face was filled with joy, and his eyes blazed with... what? I had to catch my breath. It almost looked like... love? No, impossible. He was an eagle, soaring high above me, a tiny field mouse. Oh, but for this moment in time, I could love him, if only in my own head and heart.

And then he grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

He began Opus 15 Number 2, and with a swift glance at the Ormolu clock on the shelf behind him, I knew my concert was nearly over. As the final notes faded, Edward lifted his hands from the keys, and then softly closed the fall board, giving it a surreptitious caress.

It was over. I suppressed a sigh of regret.

But... he was asking to sit with me and talk? Oh, yes please! He held my chair as I stood, and guided me to a settee with his hand on my lower back. I managed not to shiver at the pleasure of his touch. He asked about me, and I assured him that I was quite boring.

He disagreed. And he took my hand. He held it on the seat between us. I felt light headed.

And then he began to ask little, innocuous questions, my favorite flower, color and gemstone. I successfully stopped my eyes from flashing to his hair when I told him my favorite color was bronze, but I had to look away when I told him my favorite gemstone was Topaz. Ugh! Think before you speak, Bella! Well, it was hard to think with him caressing my fingers, for gosh sake!

He asked about food, and books. We had a mini-discussion about Wuthering Heights, and then he asked if I was seeing anyone. He looked so happy when I said no! I couldn't keep my traitorous heart from trying to pound out of my chest. And then he said, "Good."

Just then, the doorbell rang, and I knew it was over. We walked to the door, side by side, and his hand never let go of mine.

He pulled me to a stop just before we reached the door, told me that he had really enjoyed the evening, and then he said, "May I see you again?" My heart nearly stopped. He wanted to see me again? Oh my god yes yes YES!

"I'd... I'd like that. Very much, Edward." I was back to stammering. Quelle surprise.

I was thrilled when he asked to take me out the very next night for dinner and a show. I agreed very quickly, and he said he'd be by to pick me up at seven.

I'd be ready by six!

I opened the door to his publicist, who looked extremely pleased. She started chattering, asking if the evening was wonderful, and I had to say, it truly was... wonderful. I smiled up at Edward as I said it.

He brushed the backs of his fingers down my cheek, so softly I almost didn't feel it, and then he was out the door, dragging his frantically grinning and waving publicist behind him.

I closed the door and leaned back against it for a moment. I had a date. Tomorrow night. With Edward Masen!

I squealed with joy and ran down the hallway.


	10. Euphoria

**Alice's POV**

After I rang the doorbell, I heard Edward and Bella coming down the hall. Slowly. I couldn't help but giggle. I heard them arrange a date for the following evening. Perfect!

When Bella opened the door, I could see my vision made real; they were both positively glowing. I had the hardest time suppressing my squeal of excitement. It was so obvious that they were already in love.

Not to steal anyone's line, but I love it when a plan comes together.

I asked about their evening, and Edward growled at me. Talk about ungrateful. Anyway, Bella couldn't seem to stop smiling, and that would have been answer enough for me, but she agreed that it had been wonderful, and I was delighted at the way she looked up at my brother. Isn't love the best?

I watched my smitten brother stroke her cheek and whisper his farewell, and I was nearly jerked off my feet as he towed me to the car. How rude! I waved over my shoulder and said, "Bye!" to my new sister.

Her squeal of joy after the door closed was so cute!

I snatched open the front door of the car and said to Jasper, who was waiting in the driver's seat, "Brace yourself, baby. Incoming."

As soon as Edward slid into the back seat, I could see it hit Jasper. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. "Jesus Christ, boy! Reel it in a bit, hey? I don't have to ask how it went because it obviously went pretty damned well!" He shook his head like he was trying to dislodge something. "Alice, baby, I'm feelin' good! Let's go dancin'!"

I laughed and clapped my hands. "Yay me!"

I turned in my seat. "We'll drop you at the hotel, get dressed and go. But first, you have to tell me what happened! I mean, I know the basics, and I know you have a date with her tomorrow night, but give me some deets, brother!" I was on my knees facing backward in the seat, bouncing. It's my thing.

Edward looked slightly dazed but completely happy for the first time since I'd known him. "Alice. My god, ALICE! She's amazing! She's so beautiful and sweet. Shy, and a perfect lady. I... I held her hand. I kissed her hand. I got to touch her face!" He sighed and his head dropped to the back of the seat. I could tell he was replaying the evening in his head by the smile that curled his lips, and the far-away look in his eyes.

Jasper laughed, "Woah, there, playboy! We don't need to hear all that smut talk, now. There's a lady present."

I smacked Jasper's shoulder. "And he has a date with her tomorrow night for dinner and the theater!" I repeated. First thing in the morning, I had some strings to pull. I knew people. I thought I might get them front row seats at the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre. I knew Beauty And The Beast was still playing. It had a sort of poetic thing going for it, you know? And definitely a reservation at Jean Georges.

Edward raised his head, "Yes! Jean Georges. But Beauty And The Beast Alice? Really? Isn't that a little... I don't know obvious and on-the-nose?" he snorted.

I managed to settle down in my seat and reached for my Jazzie's hand. "I think it's perfect. And her name is Bella. Close, right? Besides, she's going to know what we are very soon, and it's not going to shock her in the least!" I grinned.

The first hint of a drop in Edward's euphoria level showed on his face. "How can we not shock her, Alice? We're... well... beasts!" he chuckled.

"She won't see us that way. Anyway, I think it's perfect, and she will too!" I groused.

My husband squeezed my hand and laughed. "Perfect, darlin'"

Edward huffed a laugh at me. "I'm in your hands, little sister. Just, please... I need it to be a night to remember. I need it to be magical... for her."

He said 'her' with such reverence, I nearly shivered. "No worries, big brother. Let me do some fast talking in the morning, and you'll have your magic."

I started planning his wardrobe for the evening. There wasn't time for a new suit, so his navy Armani would have to do. Why didn't I think of that days ago? Well, making him go to a fitting for a new suit might have made him suspicious, and it had just been way too much fun to surprise him tonight.

We arrived at The Plaza, relinquished the car to the valet there, and made our way to our suite. I think Edward's head was in the clouds the whole way.

"Let's call home!" I shouted, as soon as the door closed. "We'll call the 'rents, and then I and Jazz can go dance the night away, and you can sit here and daydream about your sweet Bella." Jasper winked at me. My sweet Jazz Man. I could feel Edward's reflected joy, and it meant a great night for Mary Alice! Wheee!

Edward gave me no argument, and pulled out his cell with the sweetest crooked grin on his face, that if I could die, I would have. He speed dialed the house in Forks and waited for one of them to answer.

"Hello?" It was Carlisle.

"Dad? How are you?" grinned Edward.

"I'm doing well, Edward, and it sounds like you are too. What's the occasion?"

"Can you put mom on the other line? I'd like to talk to you both."

"Of course." He leaned away from the phone and said, "Darling? Edward wants to speak to both of us. Can you pick up the phone in there?"

Esme came on the line almost immediately. "Edward? Is everything all right?" She sounded a bit worried. I was looking forward to hearing her worry turn to elation.

"Everything is fine, mom. Better than fine. I... dad, mom, I've... I've met her. I've found my mate."

Carlisle and Esme spoke at the same time,

"Edward! How wonderful!"

"That's amazing news, my boy!"

The grin couldn't be removed from Edward's face with a sand blaster. "She is wonderful. Her name is Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I already can't live without her. I can't wait for you to meet her!"

Esme sounded like she was weeping softly, and Carlisle spoke up, "I'm so happy for you, son. What coven is she from? Do we know her people?"

Edward grew quiet, and the grin slipped. Oh dear.

"Um... well... dad... she's not-" he paused to clear his throat. "That is... she's not... dad, she's human."

The silence from the other end was deafening.

"Edward, did you just tell me that your mate is human?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Yes, dad. She's human."

"I see. And does she know... what you are?"

"No," Edward whispered. I could see his happiness slipping away. It was time to step in. I snatched the phone from Edward, "Dad? Hi. Look, I've seen this. It's okay, she will accept us unconditionally."

"But Alice," said Esme. "How can they be together? I just don't-"

Carlisle broke in, "We can deal with all of that later, dear. Alice, what about the tour? Will she travel with you? How is this all going to work? And when is Edward going to tell her that he is a vampire?"

"Edward is breaking off the tour. He's going to do the D.C. gig, but he's retiring after that." I looked over at Edward, and he nodded with a half smile. Oh, brother dear, of course, I already knew. "We should be home in about 2 weeks. And yes, Isabella will be with us. And she will definitely know about us by then."

That obviously surprised Edward.

"Okay," he breathed. "That is much faster than I thought it would be." He had already forgotten about us, and was in his own head, muttering to himself, wandering away. "I hate to rush the courtship, but you don't bet against Alice..." Yeah, that made me grin, I'll admit it.

Jasper barked out a laugh, "I knew it! I called it, I swear, Carlisle! He's goin' a-courtin'! I gotta call Emmett." He yanked his phone out of his pocket and hit a number. As he headed into our bedroom, I heard, "Emmett! Bro, you are never gonna guess what happened!"

Esme chuckled in my ear. "Tell my son that he had better be nice to Edward. We've all waited a long time for him to find his mate. He deserves this happiness. But Alice, a human?"

"Uh huh. But there's something I can't get a handle on. She's not sick. I can't figure it out, but something is... wrong." I shook my head in frustration.

Luckily, Edward was still deep in his mind and hadn't noticed.

"Oh dear. You can't get even a hint of the problem, Alice?" said Carlisle.

While Edward was still distracted and was on the other side of the room, I whispered, "No. But listen, there's more. She'll still be human when we get there... but not for long after."

Esme gasped, "You mean...?"

"Yep! Hang on to your hats, folks. This is going to get crazy!"

 

 

 


	11. The Date Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no overlap.

Bella's POV

Here it was, six o'clock, and of course, I was already dressed and ready to go. Eager much, Bella?

I checked my hair again, it was still fine. I had it pulled up into a loose chignon, with tendrils artfully framing my face. I was lucky to get in to my hair guy Phillipe with very little notice this afternoon. He's usually booked for months in advance, but he had been thrilled to hear about my date, and with whom, so he made time for me. He knew just enough about Edward Masen to be jealous that I had "snagged a date" with "that gorgeous hunk of piano-playing man". I assured him that he was much more handsome up close and in person, and more beautiful inside than out. I was "such a selfish bitch" to not invite anyone to the concert. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry, considering how it had turned out, and I wasn't shy about telling him just that! He swore that if he didn't already have a gorgeous boyfriend of his own, he'd just go ahead and snatch me bald, and steal Edward from me. He's hilarious, and a genius with hair. I love him to bits.

My makeup was still good. I went a touch heavier on the eyeliner and mascara than I usually did, but the effect was nice. I used a soft brown, and it made my eyes "pop". I went with a pink lip stain, so my lips wouldn't be shiny and distracting. They were full enough that I didn't like to use glossy lipstick. I had to remind myself to not bite my lip! I slipped a compact and the lip stain into my black clutch purse.

I strapped my feet into a pair of Manolo Blahnik's in midnight blue, with a black accent to match my dress. Please, don't let me fall over in these things! I'd hate to break my neck on our first date.

Wait, first date? I shouldn't get ahead of myself. This might be an only date.

Gran would be so happy to see me wearing this dress. She bought it for me, hoping to take me to some event, but got sick before I could wear it anywhere. It was a Catherine Walker one-shoulder evening dress in midnight blue silk faille, with an asymmetric hemline, lavishly hand embroidered with jet black crystals from the shoulder down to my hips. It had a matching wrap, and it made my skin look like porcelain.

My only jewelry was a thin gold chain with a tiny gold swan charm dangling just below my collar bone, and a pair of gold studs in my ears. Gran always said that less is more.

I was very pleased with my appearance. I only hoped Edward would be as pleased. You clean up good, Swan!

I strolled carefully into the parlor, checking my watch. Six twenty. Ugh! I walked to the piano and sat on the bench, remembering the night before, and Edward, sitting right here. Just picturing him made my pulse leap. Honestly, I've never felt like this for anyone. Not ever. And I hoped he felt something for me, as well. I mean, he asked me out, right? This wasn't just him being polite. Right?

But if he did have... some attraction to me, I needed to tell him about my... issue. It wasn't fair to let him walk into something with me, not knowing, be it friendship, relationship, or whatever. But should I tell him at dinner? But then he may want to end the date, and I would be robbed of a full evening with him, and if it was my only evening with him, I didn't want it cut short. I couldn't tell him during the show. That would just be rude. Perhaps in the car ride home? But is that fair, either? Maybe I'd just see if there was a good opening during the evening.

The idea of never seeing him again after tonight caused a stabbing pain to my heart.

I checked my watch again; six thirty-five. Why did I do this to myself? I should have waited to get dressed, but then, knowing me, I would have rushed around and messed up my hair, or smeared my makeup, or broken a heel. I had no one to answer the door for me, so I would have had to open it up to him, half ready. Oh, no, no, no.

But wait, should I have my wrap on and my clutch in my hand when I open the door? But then I'd look like I was ready to charge out into the night. Wrap and clutch in my hand? Hmm, yes. Should I invite him in? But for what? I'm obviously ready. Should I go get a bottle of wine, or will he start to think I'm some sort of lush? Oh, Gran! I need you!

I'd managed to kill ten more minutes, second guessing myself, and it was a quarter to seven. I went to the blinds and peeked out, only to see a limousine parked directly in front of my house. A limo? Wow. Wait, he's already here? The back door of the limo opened suddenly, and Edward stepped out, unfolding his six foot plus frame onto the sidewalk, and smiling directly at me.

Oh, crap! He had caught me peeking! Way to look over-eager, Bella!

I snapped the blind closed, snatched up my wrap and clutch, and walked unsteadily into the hall, just as my doorbell rang. Here goes everything!

I opened my front door to the most delicious thing I had ever laid eyes on; Edward Masen in a beautiful navy suit, holding an enormous bouquet of Calla Lilies that were wrapped in white tissue paper and red satin ribbons. There had to be three dozen of them!

I think I stood there with my mouth hanging open, but I can't be sure. There was a buzzing sound in my head.

"Good evening, Bella." He smiled down at me. "I hope you don't mind that I'm a bit early. I was afraid that traffic would make me late. These are for you," He handed me the flowers. "You look breathtaking if I may say." I still couldn't make my mouth work, so he went on, "Would you like to put those in water? I can wait out here..."

"Oh! No, of course not. Please, come in." I finally managed. Gee, Bella. Those years at finishing school sure paid off in spades, huh? Wouldn't Gran be proud? I internally rolled my eyes as I stepped back to allow Edward to walk into my foyer.

"Shall I wait here, or may I assist you?" He smiled at me, and I swear, his eyes twinkled. Was he trying to kill me?

"Of course! The kitchen is this way." Bella, this is where you stop staring at the beautiful man and walk down the hall. I turned abruptly and walked to the kitchen, and I could feel him following me, like there was some gravity field, keeping us in orbit around each other. I could actually feel a pull toward him.

Why did he make me feel so awkward? Like I couldn't find my balance. Well, more than usual.

In the kitchen, I opened a cabinet and pointed to the vases on a higher shelf. Edward easily grabbed a tall Lalique crystal vase that I would have needed a stool to reach. Not that I would have risked a stool in these heels. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. And with Gran's crystal! He was so close and smelled so wonderful. But it wasn't cologne, or soap, or body wash. I couldn't tell you what it was, but it made my head swim, and then it went straight to my stomach and made it clench.

He took the vase to the sink and added water to it, as I unwrapped the flowers. "These are really lovely, Edward. Thank you for remembering my favorites." I blushed, of course. I'm me, right?

"Not at all. I remember everything about you. They aren't nearly as lovely as you are, Bella." He smiled shyly at me, and yep there went my heart again.

I wrapped the ribbon around the vase, then placed the vase and flowers on the center island, and said, "Well, I guess that's everything. Should we go, or..."

Edward smiled again and said, "We have reservations for dinner at seven thirty, and then we're going to a show. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"I suppose I'm ready, then," I smiled up at him, trying not to fall into his eyes and drown.

He gestured to my wrap that I had placed on the counter. "May I?" I nodded and turned, and he placed it over my shoulders. I swear he brushed his fingers over the skin of my bare shoulder on purpose. Well, I was almost sure, and I wasn't complaining because the shiver his touch gave me was delicious. And did he just smell my hair? I was going to end up with a pacemaker when he finally caused my heart to fail altogether.

I turned to thank him, and he was right there, and I forgot how to breathe. I had to consciously restrain my hands because they wanted to slide up his lapels and tangle themselves in his wild, coppery hair. Bad hands! Behave yourselves! And that goes for you, too, heart!

I wet my lips without thinking.

Then his head dropped toward me, and he raised his hand and brushed his fingers softly along my jaw, and whispered, "So beautiful." I couldn't move. I couldn't blink or breathe or speak. I could only stare into his hooded, glowing, golden eyes. At that moment, I was never more sure of anything in my life; Edward owned me.


	12. The Date Part 2

** Edward's POV **

 

I placed Bella's wrap around her shoulders, and I swear, I was trying to be the perfect gentleman that Mother raised me to be, but I couldn't resist touching the bare skin of her shoulder. It was so soft and warm. I felt her shiver, and I was grateful for my suit jacket that hid my own reaction to her.

I couldn't resist leaning in, to smell her divine fragrance. I resisted dropping my nose to the delicious spot where her neck flowed into her shoulder, but just barely. Ahh, no perfume, just Bella. A touch of hairspray, and that strawberry scent from her shampoo. But it combined in my head to add up to... her.

She turned suddenly, and she was so close. I nearly wrapped my arms around her small waist, to pull her body against me. Damn it boy! This is your future wife, not some street walker! Have some respect!

Her tongue darted out and moistened her lips, and it nearly unmanned me. I wanted to kiss those lips like I've never wanted anything before in my life. I limited myself to touching her face, and I heard myself say, "So beautiful." Her heart sped up again, and her lips parted. Her eyes misted over, and I'd swear she was waiting for me to kiss her.

I raised my head and stepped back to break the spell. Even though it nearly killed me to do it. I took her arm and said, "Shall we?" with a smile. Thank god, she smiled back and we walked out of the kitchen.

I opened the front door, and Bella turned to arm the alarm system at the number pad by the door. I knew I shouldn't watch, but I did. Nine, one, three, one, nine, eight, seven. Her birthday, perhaps? Regardless, I now had that number memorized. Not that I'd ever do anything with that knowledge. I'm a gentleman.

She closed and locked the door, dropping her keys into her tiny purse, and I held my arm for her to take as we started down the steps. I have no idea what she tripped over, but on the last step, she started to fall. I caught her around her waist, and my other hand automatically rose to cradle her neck. We froze in a tableau that resembled a 'dip' while dancing. My face was close to hers, her slender body against mine, and if I had been a total cad I could have taken advantage of the position I had her in. But I am no scoundrel. I resisted, even when her small hands clutched my lapels, and she licked her lips again.

The shifting of feet on the sidewalk brought me back to myself, and I realized that the limo driver was standing next to the open back door, studiously looking everywhere but at us. I stood her back on her feet, "I apologize, Bella. Please forgive my forward behavior." If I could have blushed, I'd have been beet red.

Bella blushed instead. "No, no. That was completely on me. I mean my fault." Blush. So charming. "Thank you for catching me. I... tend to fall. A lot."

"Then I shall endeavor to catch you every time." I smiled down at her and handed her into the limo, climbing in behind her.

I had managed to have Alice track down another bottle of the champagne that Bella had served last night, I assumed it was her preferred brand. It was on ice in the limo, with two flutes, next to a bud vase with a single Calla Lily. I called to the driver, "Around The Park please, and arrive at the restaurant at seven thirty."

"Yes sir, Mr. Masen." I raised the privacy glass. Ahh, alone again.

I opened the champagne and poured for the both of us. Bella took her glass and sipped, and then said, "What restaurant, Edward?"

"Ah ah, you shall see. Allow me to surprise you with the evening's selections, please?" I actually drank some of the champagne, this time, remembering her keen observation of the previous evening. Nasty stuff.

She actually watched me swallow, the clever girl, and said, "I really don't care for surprises, Edward. But I think you won't spring anything too outrageous on me, so I've decided to trust you. I am in your..." her eyes darted toward my hand holding the champagne flute, "capable... hands." Blush. Ah, my sweet, beautiful girl, you have no idea what I wish to do with my capable hands. I shifted in my seat as subtly as possible. This woman really had a spell on me. Not that I objected. I had been on a cloud since the moment she opened her door to me yesterday, and I had no intention of coming down any time soon.

"So, Bella, can you tell me more about yourself? I really am intrigued, you know." If she only knew.

"Oh, well. Erm. I'm originally from Washington. The state. Seattle, specifically. My parents were killed in an automobile accident when I was eleven. I was raised by my grandmother Swan, my father's mom. I spent my summers here in New York with Gram, and the rest of the time in boarding school in upstate New York. As you know, I lost my grandmother a few months back. Cancer. And I'm living in the brownstone that she left me. I'm a trust-fund baby, so I don't need to work, but I do have charity work that I do. The Children's Hospital auction that I won you at... I mean, won the concert at..." Blush. If she only knew that I was the true winner of that auction. "That's one I direct. When my people told me about your offer, to play a private concert, I decided that I would hire a proxy to win it for me so that I could hear you play in person one final time-" she cut herself off. Why?

"What do you mean, Bella; 'one final time'? Is there something wrong?" My stone heart managed to clench itself in my chest. Was she dying? No! No, no, not my love! I could taste my own fear, sudden and bitter on my tongue.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you about it later. Let's not spoil the evening so soon. Please?" She bit her lip. I would let her off the hook for now because I already could deny her nothing, but I would have it out of her before the night was over. Until then, I would just quietly... panic.

She touched my hand, "Edward? Really, it's nothing. Won't you please tell me something about you? I'd love to know more."

My eyes snapped to her lips, and the way they curled around the word 'love'. She had no idea that I already loved her and waited anxiously for the day I would hear that word fall from her mouth about me.

"Me? Well, first and foremost, you should know that my last name is really Cullen. Masen is my... stage name." Human name. "My home is in Washington as well, a tiny town named Forks, out on the Peninsula. I live there, when I'm not touring, with my parents, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, you've met Jasper, and my sisters, Rosalie and Alice. You've also met Alice. They act as my manager and publicist."

"I knew you were related! You all have the same odd eye color." She looked horrified for a moment, and I fought not to chuckle. "I mean, not odd, but, well, different. And beautiful. Really, very..." she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

I grinned at her, "I know they're... different. We all share it." My grin slipped away. "There's a reason, really, but I'm not ready to tell you about it. I guess we both have secrets yet to reveal, hm?"

Bella looked sad for a moment, then raised her glass, and attempted to look more cheerful, "To secrets yet to be revealed." and sipped her wine.

I nodded and sipped as well. Gah.

We pulled up in front of Jean Georges, and I announced, "It must be seven thirty because we've arrived." I took the flute from her hand and slid both glasses into the holders provided in the limo. The driver walked around and opened the door. I stepped out and extended my hand to Bella, "My lady?" I said, with a cheeky grin.

She grinned back, "Good sir." She took my hand and managed to step out of the limo without stumbling, more's the pity. Ahem.

"Jean Georges? I've always wanted to try this restaurant! I never had the opportunity." Her French pronunciation was impeccable. Her eyes were wide and beautifully sparkling in the soft lights of the marquee.

"I'm so pleased to be your first. Erm. Your first escort to Jean Georges." I gulped at my wording. Stupid vampire. She was going to think my mind was in the gutter!

She smiled and ducked her head. "I knew what you meant. No worries Edward. Relax. Please. I promise I am the last person you should be nervous around."

I smiled at that. And then my mind went immediately to her secret, and my smile slipped away. This was intolerable.

We entered the restaurant, and were lead immediately out onto the terrace, next to a waist-high stone wall with a hedgerow growing out of it. Alice, you are a genius, I thought. I had a convenient place to chuck food when Bella looked away. I'd have to do something nice for that pixie.

I stepped in front of the host, seating Bella myself. I'd like to say that I didn't give the host a glare, but Mother taught me not to lie. No one touched my mate but me. No. One. I took her wrap and hung it neatly over the back of her chair, trying not to skim my palm over her bare shoulder. I may have accidentally caressed it once, my fingers trailing softly down her arm. Sue me.

The sommelier took our wine order, a '91 Domaine Leflaive Chevalier Montrachet that I had read good things about. A white wine that should pair well with nearly everything. The wine was swirled, sniffed, sipped, approved and decanted. I waved the menus away and ordered Chef Vongerichten's Assortment of Signature Dishes, that way I could have Bella taste as many different things as possible, and it would be less obvious that I wasn't eating. Not that I couldn't eat, it's just that I would have no opportunity to slip away and 'get rid of it' for the entire evening. And I didn't want my mind on the unpleasantness in my stomach. I wanted it on Bella.

Bella and her secret. I could swear I almost felt stomach bile welling up in my throat from fear. Or maybe it was the champagne from earlier. The fear was eating me alive. I had to know. It was going to ruin the evening, not knowing what was wrong. Oh god. Something was wrong with my Bella. Oh no. I just found her. Please, please...

As soon as the waiter left, I reached across the table and took both of Bella's hands in mine. Looking deep into her eyes, I said, "I can't do this, Bella. I can't spend a whole evening wondering what it is that you aren't telling me. Please, love. It's... it's killing me. Are you ill? Are you..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, it was so abhorrent a thought. I wondered if she could see the anguish in my eyes.

Her eyes looked pained. "Edward. I'm not dying, or anything. It's really not that bad." She took a deep breath. "I was hoping we could have a nice evening together first... but if you insist, I'll tell you now." Why did she look... defeated?

She pulled one hand away from mine, took a gulp of wine and then another deep breath. "I have a hereditary abnormality. Usher Syndrome Type III. It's very rare. It's incurable, but not terminal. I'm... I'm going deaf. I'm already losing my hearing, and I'll be stone deaf in a matter of months, possibly weeks." She pulled her other hand from mine. For the first time in my long life, I was struck speechless, my hands lying like dead starfish on the table.

"I can't see us continuing. I mean, really... a musician dating a deaf girl?" She huffed softly. "I'll understand if you'd like to take me home now."


	13. The Date Part 3

Bella's POV

_"I can't see us continuing. I mean, really... a musician dating a deaf girl?" I huffed softly. "I'll understand if you'd like to take me home now."_

I stared down at my hands, waiting for the inevitable. Really, I knew he'd want to end the date, now that he knew that I was damaged goods. I completely wouldn't blame him.

As the minutes stretched out, I finally looked up into Edward's eyes, and saw... pain?

"Why would you think that, Bella? I know you don't really know me that well yet, but do you honestly think so little of me to assume that I would see you as anything less than the beautiful woman that you are, just because you'll be deaf?"

Oh lord have mercy, he looked so sad. My heart was thumping so heavily, I'm sure they could hear it at the next table. "I didn't mean- I wasn't implying- It's no reflection on you-"

He pushed his chair back and came around the table to kneel down and take my hands. There was a gasp from the next table. I'm sure they assumed it was a proposal in progress. The idiot inside of me wanted to snort with laughter. It would have been funny if it weren't so damned tragic.

He stared into my eyes and said, "Isabella, as you get to know me better, you will see that I am not a shallow man. My... feelings for you have nothing to do with what I do for a living. Your ability to hear, of all things, has no bearing on your ability to care. I know this is very new, _we_ are very new, but I know I already care for you. Probably more than I should, this early. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of this evening with you, and every evening after this, for as long as you'll let me. Do you care for me, at least a little?"

I had to clear the lump from my throat before I could whisper, "Yes."

Edward bent forward and kissed my hands, smiled into my eyes... no, actually he smirked at me, stood up, turned to the rest of the terrace and announced loudly, "She said yes!"

He sat back in his chair to a smattering of applause, and one hearty "Atta boy!" and my flustered and very red face. "You're terrible, Edward Ma- Edward _Cullen_." I couldn't help but laugh at his suddenly playful grin.

"I know they were thinking it. I couldn't resist. Don't worry, when I do propose, it will be a much grander gesture than this, I assure you." He winked. Did he just say _when_ he proposes? I grabbed my wine for a bracing gulp. Maybe he meant when he proposes to the woman he will eventually want to marry, not me, specifically. I couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought of Edward proposing to another woman.

I hated to make that grin go away, it made him look so boyish and, if it was possible, even more handsome. "Edward, it's not just that I'm going deaf. I may even lose my vision, eventually. The Usher Syndrome is why I lose my balance so often. Are you sure you want to be seen with... well, a clumsy deaf girl? Men like you should be with... I don't know, supermodels?"

"Men like me?" His smile never faltered. "You mean the kind of man that is terribly attracted to tiny, stunning brunettes with excellent taste in pianists and the inability to walk a straight line without stumbling?" His smile lit his eyes.

Those eyes were twinkling again.

"Apparently." I breathed.

"Please allow me to decide my own heart, Isabella. And I told you before; I will always be there to catch you when you fall." He raised my hand to his lips, never breaking eye contact. Yep. He was trying to kill me.

We were interrupted by the waiter with the first course; caviar and a plate of Diver scallops served with caramelized cauliflower in a dark emulsion. The waiter explained that it was caper-raisin. It was wonderful, and Edward agreed.

Course after course arrived at the table, and between us, we managed to eat every bite. Edwards portion seemed to just disappear. He must have been so hungry. I couldn't blame him; everything was delicious.

A platter of small, bite-sized servings of various chocolate desserts arrived, along with a French press coffee pot. The waiter pressed and served, and left us to ourselves again. Edward slipped a black credit card into the check folder that the waiter had presented.

"Bella," he began, looking a bit nervous. "I have a performance in DC tomorrow night. At The Kennedy Center. I need to leave first thing in the morning. Jasper and Alice have gone on ahead, to set things up. Would you... I mean, if you don't have other plans... would you like to come down with me? It's the last show of my tour. I hate the thought of not seeing you for that long. Not while we're... still getting acquainted. I have a suite at The Eldon, and there is more than enough room. I mean you would have your own bedroom. The suite has three bedrooms. Alice and Jasper are married, and will share a room. They could act as chaperones." He swallowed audibly, and then rushed on, "We could get you your own room if that isn't... um... something you'd be... comfortable with. Staying in my suite, that is. I would really love it if you came down with me. I could bring you home the next day. I assure you that I intend nothing improper. I merely crave your company." he finished shyly.

He looked so boyish and hopeful. How could I refuse an offer like that? I couldn't, that's how.

"I would love to see you perform again. Thank you. I'm sure the other room in your suite will be perfectly fine. I... I trust you, Edward. What time will you come pick me up?" I couldn't help but grin at the relieved smile that he flashed at me.

"I'll pick you up at noon for lunch in the city before we go. It's about a four-hour drive, and we can have dinner in the suite, before the show at eight. If that's all right with you?"

"I'll have a bag packed and be ready. Why don't you let me make you lunch at my place before we go? I don't imagine you get much home cooked food, being on the road so much."

Why did he suddenly look uncomfortable? "That would be lovely, Bella. Thank you." He retrieved his card from the waiter and looked down at my nearly empty coffee cup. "If you've finished, we should go. The show will be starting soon."

I looked at his untouched coffee. "But you haven't finished your coffee, Edward."

"The caffeine doesn't agree with me this late in the evening. Shall we?" He got to his feet and moved behind my chair as I rose to my feet. I would have to some day thank his mother for raising such a perfect gentleman. I had never met a man with such impeccable manners before, and I was charmed to my toes. He made me feel like a princess, which was a completely new experience.

He placed my wrap around my shoulders, and this time, there was no mistaking that he ran his hands over my covered shoulders, and down my arms. His chest was pressed lightly against my back, his arms around me and holding my arms crossed at my waist in front of me. His mouth was directly behind my ear, and he breathed, "You have no idea what you've done to me, Miss Swan. But I like it." I shivered, and not from a chill. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what I was experiencing, with him standing so close to me. I had to admit that I was liking it as well.

My mind was already leaping ahead to the end of the evening; would he kiss me good night, or was he too much of a gentleman? A girl could hope.

He whisked me back into the car, and we were off. We didn't speak in the darkness, but his hand held mine, all the way to Broadway. I could still feel the electrical current that zinged between us every time he touched me. His hands were always so cool, but not uncomfortably so. I wondered if he felt the charge as well, or if I was the only one. It wasn't unpleasant by any means. Although it did leave my entire body in a heightened state of awareness.

The limo slid to a smooth stop in front of The Lunt-Fontanne Theatre, a lovely older building in the heart of the theater district. The marquee was lit brightly, showing that Beauty and The Beast was playing. I turned to Edward with a huge smile. "Really? Oh, Edward. I love this show! I haven't been since I was a girl!" I hadn't realized that I had clutched his hand in both of mine to my chest until he looked down and chuckled. Of course, I blushed furiously and dropped his hand like I was scalded. He immediately cupped my cheek and said, "I'm so glad you're pleased." I know that I leaned into his hand. What the hell. I had no more shame when it came to this beautiful man.

The driver opened the door, and Edward stepped out, once again extending his hand to me.

The first half of the show was wonderful, and he held my hand during the entire production, save when applause was required. During intermission, we decided to stay in the nearly empty theater, holding hands and talking. We continued to ask each other silly little questions about likes and dislikes, middle names and the like until the second half began, and we settled back to enjoy it. He kept my hand in both of his, occasionally raising it to kiss my fingers, or rub his cheek on the back. He watched me as much as he watched the show.

I was falling harder with every touch, every glance, every soft, sweet smile that he gave me.

Could this be real? Regardless of my impending handicap, could I be, right now, holding hands with the love of my life? I had never wanted anything so much, as for that to be true.


	14. The Kiss

** Edward's POV **

The car ride home from the theater was both bitter and sweet; Bella was cuddled right up next to me all the way to her house, but I knew I'd have to leave her for the night. She had the luxury of sleep to eat up some of the hours until I saw her at noon tomorrow. I had a long, dark night alone ahead of me. I had no doubt what, or rather whom would be on my mind for those hours.

Alice and Jasper were already in DC, prepping for the gig, and my rat bastard brother had taken the Xbox with him.

I contented myself with having my arm around Bella's shoulders, my other hand toying with her fragile fingers, and letting her scent intoxicate me. I had no idea how I had survived without that scent all of these years. I didn't intend to survive without it for another day. I would do anything and everything in my power to make her mine. I had gotten quite a rush, pretending to propose to her at the restaurant. Little did she know that I would do it, in reality, one day. I knew, though, that I had to give her time. Her human emotions could never be as intense as mine, but I had to hope that she could fall in love with me as well, even though I was actually a monster. Maybe she could also see the good in me, as my family seemed to, and overlook the murderous, bloodthirsty side to my nature.

Or was I fooling myself? She didn't know what I was. I was being completely unfair to her, letting her believe I was human. I would have to tell her eventually. She may run from me, screaming as she goes. Until then, I planned to enjoy every moment I could get with her. I'm so selfish.

Talk was at a minimum, but the silences weren't uncomfortable. I was content just to be near her. 'I adore you,' I said in my head, and I gave her shoulders a squeeze, even though she couldn't hear my thoughts any more than I could hear hers. She smiled up into my eyes. Her eyes were shining, and she looked truly happy. That's all I wanted for her.

That wasn't all I wanted from her, of course, but I forced my thoughts away from anything salacious. I'm a gentleman, you know. But her skin was like satin, and so porcelain white. Her lips were full, and looked so pink and tender, even in repose, they looked to be begging to be kissed. Stop. Gentleman.

I couldn't escape the effect she had on my traitorous, teenage body, though. My first taste of desire was hitting me hard. Pun intended. Damn it.

We pulled up in front of her brownstone once more, and my heart constricted. The evening was over. I would have to let her go, alone, into her house. I was already spoiled from this brief time that I got to hold her in my arms. How was I supposed to survive the loss of her warmth, even if only for the night?

We walked slowly to her door, our fingers intertwined. My heart was already breaking. How could I leave her? Stop it, Cullen. It's only for about twelve hours. You'll survive. Twelve hours. I groaned internally. I didn't want to be away from her for twelve minutes.

We stood on the small cement landing at the top of the stairs, turned to face each other. I knew I was acting like a callow youth, but damn it, I am a callow youth! I was frozen at seventeen years old, if not chronologically, then in my actual growth. I was standing with my first love at the end of the evening, and I wanted desperately to kiss her good night. Would she allow it? Would it offend her? Would she be disgusted by the feel of my cold lips? Maybe I should just say good night and go...

"Would you like to come in for a glass of wine, or some coffee? Oh, that's right, no caffeine." She looked at her feet, then back up into my eyes. "Some wine, then?"

Would I like to come in? I would love nothing better than to come in, and never leave! But I wasn't sure that the heightened emotions of this evening wouldn't be... too much. I wasn't completely sure of my control with her yet.

"I'd better not. We have a big day tomorrow, and you'll need your rest." I stepped marginally closer to her. "But rest assured, you will be in my thoughts every minute that I'm away from you. Will you... will you think of me?"

"Yes," she breathed, leaning closer to me.

Her eyes flicked down to my lips, then back to my eyes. Did she want me to kiss her? Do I dare? She licked her lips and did that eye flick again. Maybe I should just go for it. Just lean in and kiss her. No tongue, of course. I'm not a complete asshole. Just a soft, sweet kiss. Just touch my lips to hers. But what if she didn't think of me romantically? What if she only wanted a chance to go out with a famous personality? She might-

"Edward, will you kiss me good night?"

Well. Since she asked so nicely.

I bent my head and let my lips press against hers. If my stony heart could still beat, it would have pounded out of my chest. She tasted so good, her lips were so moist and soft. They moved with mine so sweetly. If I hadn't already fallen head over heels for her, this would have sealed it for me. This woman owned me. Without realizing that I had moved at all, I found my hands cupping her face, holding her in place as I fought not to suck that succulent bottom lip between mine. Her hands were at my waist, and I could feel her warmth burning my flesh, even through the cloth of my suit jacket.

I had to stop before I had her pressed against her door, molesting her like a common trollop! She'd never speak to me again if I acted so atrociously, I was sure of it.

I reluctantly raised my head, tearing my hungry lips from hers. Her eyes were still closed, and I could feel the heat of her blood under the skin of her face, pooled in her cheeks against my palms. When she opened her eyes, I could swear that shining from her eyes was tenderness, desire... and love. Or perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part. And I did wish it, with every fiber of my being.

"Good night, Isabella Marie Swan. I will see you tomorrow." I stroked her cheeks once with my thumbs and dropped my hands, stepping back.

"Good night Edward Anthony Cullen," she breathed. She looked a little stunned, but her color was high. I didn't see a trace of disgust at my kiss. Score!

She pulled her key from her purse and inserted it into the lock. With one last smile at me, she slipped inside and closed the door. I placed one hand on her door, and the other hand on my chest, feeling the ache of being separated from her squeeze at my heart. I knew it would hurt, but the anticipation of the pain was no comparison with the actuality of it. This shit hurts!

I waited to hear her disarm and then rearm her security system. Good, my Bella was locked in, safe.

I returned to the limo, reluctantly leaving my love behind.

Christ, I'm so emo.

All the way back to The Plaza, I replayed the evening in my mind. It had gone so wonderfully. I had every look she gave me, every touch, locked in my memory forever. Especially the moment when she asked me to kiss her. And the actual kiss. I felt a thrill run through me. I was heartily glad Jasper was already gone. I could already hear him telling me what a girl I am.

I did feel a great sorrow over the impending loss of her hearing. But she had already told me that she'd been in sign language classes since learning of her diagnoses last year, and I had every intention of learning it myself. Her deafness would never impede our communication, I would see to that. I already knew the sign for 'I love you' from some movie or other. I'm sure that's the sign I'd use the most. I idly wondered what the sign for 'marry me' was. 'Spend the rest of your life with me', and 'I want you'. Stop that, you degenerate!

It still astonished me that she could possibly think that I wouldn't want her, just because she would soon be deaf. Bella could be blind, deaf and dumb, lose both legs and both arms, and I'd still want her. I would be her ears for her. I would do anything for her if she only knew it.

I had a melody in my head, demanding attention. I really needed some time alone with a piano, to work it out. I wanted it finished in time to play it for my love since she was the inspiration for it. I wanted to play it often enough that she'd be able to remember it, even after her hearing was gone. I wondered if the hotel staff would mind if I used the piano sitting in the lounge tonight.

Alice had assured me that it was going to be overcast all day tomorrow, as well as the day after; some storm out at sea had the entire Eastern Seaboard under heavy clouds. Sometimes, astonishingly, things worked in my favor.

I was wondering if I could fit in a quick trip to Tiffany's in the morning.

My phone chimed with a text message. Alice, of course.

_ 'How happy are YOU?' ~A _

How happy indeed. I didn't bother to respond. She already knew how happy I was. I'd pick something up from Tiffany's for my sister as well.

At the hotel, I stopped briefly at the front desk to inform them that I would be at their piano in The Rose Club for a few hours, and they could close up and leave without disturbing me. I'm afraid I dazzled the poor girl. Of course, there was no objection, they knew who I was. I also inquired about the business hours at Tiffany's. Yes, I would have plenty of time.

The Rose Club was nearly deserted, just a few tables were occupied, with the stray loner or three huddled at the bar. The piano was, blessedly, unoccupied. I sat at the keyboard and ordered a drink from the cocktail waitress who had instantly appeared. I ordered a whiskey, for appearances, and began to compose my lullaby for Bella.


	15. Lunch

** Bella's POV **

As soon as I opened my eyes, I remembered, and sprang out of bed.

Edward!

I was surprised I actually managed to fall asleep last night. Or rather, early this morning. I had lain awake for hours, remembering every detail of my date with Edward last night. Couple that with the thoughts about the concert the night before, add in the soul-stealing kiss he gave me at my door, and I was a complete mess.

A mess in love for the first time.

I packed my bag, intending to stash it in the hall closet. Hopefully, the hotel we were staying at had a pressing service. My dress for this evening wasn't going to fare well scrunched into my small overnight case. It was just a simple black cocktail dress, nothing earth shattering. I made a mental note to mention it to Edward in the car.

I jumped in the shower, shaving all my applicable bits, taking extra care with shampooing and deep conditioning my hair.

Yes, I'd done all that the day before, but a girl can't be too sure. I mean, this was Edward Cullen, the most beautiful man I'd ever clapped eyes on. The man who had already laid claim to my heart, and anything else he wanted. He made my body feel crazy things, and he'd been only a perfect gentleman. I couldn't imagine what I would do if he actually made some sort of move on me. Probably melt like butter in a hot skillet.

Great, Bella. Wouldn't Gram be proud that you're willing to jump into the sack with the first gorgeous pianist that you fall in love with?

I grinned and eye rolled at myself in the mirror. Gram would have pushed me out of the way to get to him herself.

I took my time blow drying my hair, then touching up the ends with a curling iron. A touch of mascara and a bit of lip stain, then I pulled on jeans and a semi-dressy blouse. I slipped my feet into a pair of ballet flats, checked my reflection one last time, and was off to the kitchen to make lunch for my Edward.

MY Edward? Get a grip, Bella! He seemed really into me, but couldn't this actually be what he does? Although he did make statements last night that indicated that he might be around for awhile. I just tried to keep in mind that I didn't know him that well, and reminded myself not to fall to pieces if he disappeared. I was determined to enjoy today, and the concert tonight. If anything came of it after, well... no lie, I'd be thrilled.

I dug a package of flounder fillets and some crab meat from the freezer. I made a mean stuffed flounder, and luckily I had everything on hand to whip it up. I slipped the fish into a bowl of water to thaw, and went about making the stuffing. I checked the crisper in the fridge, and yes! I had some fresh asparagus. To Hollandaise, or not to Hollandaise? Hm, not, I think. Grilled with butter and a touch of lemon.

I was always in my element in the kitchen. I had thought about culinary school instead of college, before I had noticed some hearing loss, and found out about my Usher Syndrome. Gram pushed me not to halt all of my plans, and she would have been a force for my career in cooking until she got sick right before my high school graduation.

Now I just cook for pleasure.

I had some spring greens for salad, so I made up a small cruet of balsamic vinaigrette to dress them.

All in all, I was pretty pleased with the menu I managed to put together for our lunch. I'm no Chef Vongerichten, but I'm no slouch, either.

I took napkins and silverware into the dining room and set our places so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. Not the good silver, the everyday stuff. I didn't want him thinking I was putting on any airs, just because he was famous. I intended to treat him as if he were any other man. Who was gorgeous. And successful. And rich. And famous.

And whom I loved irrevocably.

By eleven forty-five, I had everything prepped. My enormous Wolff range with the built in grill was hot, and I slid the fish under the broiler. The asparagus wouldn't take but a few minutes, so that could wait until he arrived. I wanted to be prepared, because if he kept true to form, he would be early.

The doorbell rang.

I grinned and dashed down the hallway to the front door, disarming the security system and flinging open the door.

But it wasn't Edward.

It was a delivery guy from Tiffany's with a package. I signed and took the small oblong box, closing the door. Was this from him? My hands shook as I read the perfect, old-fashioned script on the card:

_ For my beautiful Bella. I hope to fill this with memories. _

__

_ With all of my love, Edward. _

I opened the signature blue box, and there, nestled on a satin bed, was a fine-link, gold charm bracelet, with a tiny, gold grand piano charm. It was delicate and lovely, and it took my breath away.

It was starting to look like this wasn't a passing thing. My heart was hammering away. I don't know how long I stood there, staring down at the box and card in my hands, focusing on the words 'With all of my love,' but it must have been a few minutes, because the doorbell rang again, and this time, I knew it was him.

I snapped the box closed and opened the door to once again look up into the most beautiful, honey-gold eyes I had ever seen. "Edward," I gasped, and burst into to tears, flinging my arms around his neck.

So much for decorum.

His arms closed around me at once, and I could hear him crooning into the top of my head, "Here, what's this? What is it, love? It's okay, I have you. What's wrong? Bella, please, you're breaking my heart!"

I was really hoping I had used the waterproof mascara this morning as I raised my face to his. "I...I j-just got your gift. It's beautiful. Thank you."

He chuckled. "Is this what I'm to expect every time I give you a gift?" He pulled a pressed handkerchief from his back pocket and blotted at my wet cheeks. "Or is this just reserved for lunch time?"

"LUNCH!" I shouted. I had forgotten the flounder! I ran back down the hallway, only stumbling once, and yanked open the oven door. Not burned, thank god! I grabbed pot holders and pulled the tray out. Perfect!

Now he thinks I'm a lunatic, crying on him, and then shouting in his face. Smooth, Bella. What is it about this man that makes me act like a moron? I glanced over at Edward, wearing jeans and a pale green polo shirt, leaning casually against the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed. Oh yeah. That.

I really liked the way that shirt stretched across his broad chest and round biceps. Cooking! Focus, Bella!

"That smells wonderful." Huh. He didn't really look like it smelled wonderful. And who carries a handkerchief any more? If I didn't find him so charming, I'd think him very odd. It was like he was from another time, with his mannerisms and speech patterns.

"Why, thank you, sir. Let me get the asparagus on, and we'll be ready to eat." I laid the stalks on the grill, brushed them with butter and excused myself to fix my face. Thankfully, I didn't look like a raccoon. I splashed away the traces of my tears and dried my eyes. Hair still okay, check. Eyes not puffy, check.

I returned to the kitchen, and a waiting Edward, just in time to turn the asparagus. He had pulled the bracelet from the box and insisted on fastening it on immediately. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he couldn't wait to have me marked with that little piano charm; 'Property of The Maestro'. Not that I would object. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Edward. You shouldn't have."

"It's just to thank you for everything. A bauble." He looked shyly into my eyes. God, he was so adorable.

Tiffany's doesn't sell mere baubles. But whatever.

"To thank _me_? I've done nothing! You played a wonderful concert for me, and then took me out to a perfect evening. I should be thanking _you_."

"It was only perfect because it was with you." He leaned down and brushed his cold lips over mine, so softly. I had to remind myself to breathe.

I would definitely have to ask him why his skin was so cool. His hands were hard, as befit a pianist, but they were so smooth and cold. When I'd hugged him in the hallway, he felt so... hard. And I don't mean the mind-in-the-gutter kind of hard. I mean it felt like I was hugging a statue. Could a man get that way just from working out? He was obviously fit, from what I could tell, but...

I pulled the salads from the fridge and handed them off to him, pointing him in the direction of the dining room. I plated the fish, added the finished asparagus, and placed them on a tray with the dressing and a dish of lemon wedges. Everything looked great. I hoped he found it at least edible, though I'd never had any complaints.

As we ate, we chatted about the trip. He told me that it was normally a five-hour drive, but he tended to be a bit of a lead-foot, so he could make it in just over four. "I don't mind the five hours," I said nervously. "Would you mind if we took it easy getting there?"

"You're not afraid of my driving, surely? You've never seen me behind the wheel. I've never wrecked, nor have I had a speeding ticket." He grinned at me. Keep talking, Dale Earnhardt. I just rolled my eyes. I really hoped this trip wouldn't turn me into a nag and turn him _off_. I promised myself that I'd keep my mouth shut.

I finished my lunch and noticed that his plate was still half full. My heart sank. "You didn't care for the meal?" I tried hard not to sound disappointed.

"It was wonderful, Bella, really. I had a very big breakfast, and I wasn't as hungry as I thought. It was the best flounder I've ever had, I promise. But we really need to get on the road. DC traffic after four is brutal. Shall I help you wash up?"

"No, my housekeeper is due this afternoon. She has a key and the alarm code. She'll take care of everything. Let me grab my bag, and we can go."

I grabbed my overnight case from the hall closet, and Edward took it from me immediately. Such a gentleman. We headed out the door.

Locked in a car with my Adonis for four hours. I wasn't complaining.


	16. Road Trip

**Edward's POV**

I placed Bella's overnight case in the trunk of my rental Mercedes and snugged it up next to mine. It looked good to me. Yeah, Jasper was right; I'm a girl.

We headed out of the city and got no further than the New Jersey Turnpike when I had to seek out a rest area. I had to get rid of this food. I really appreciated the trouble Bella had gone to, cooking a lovely lunch. It was just too bad that I was the wrong type of being to enjoy it. It took everything I had to eat as much as I did, although I wish I had forced down the rest. I never wanted to see that disappointment on my love's face again.

She appeared only slightly unnerved by the speed we were traveling. Or perhaps she didn't notice. I kept it in the triple digits nearly the entire trip.

At the rest area, after expelling the food and rinsing my mouth thoroughly, I ducked into the convenience store to purchase her a bottle of lemonade at her request. It oddly warmed me that she would drink something that would have been served if I were courting her in my time. A brief fantasy of her in a dress of that era, hair piled fetchingly on top of her head. Me, nattily dressed, hair slicked down with pomade, holding my Bowler hat to my chest, presenting her with a nosegay. Sitting on her porch in the soft evening air, my hat in my lap, sipping lemonade and making small talk under the watchful eye of her chaperone. Stealing a kiss when her chaperone dozed off...

The vision made my chest ache.

The car was equipped with an E-ZPass, so, luckily, the only stops we had to make were for comfort or gas; we would make good time. As we merged back onto the highway, I took her hand in mine, rested it on the console between us, our fingers woven together, and we began again that dance of getting to know each other better.

She told me about her parents, her life in Seattle, then the accident that killed them. She told me of the loneliness of boarding school, and her single good friend, Angela. My heart ached for that younger Bella, but all I could do was squeeze her hand in sympathy. She told me about the summers with her Gram; the concerts, ballets and art museums, and how she had encouraged Bella's love of cooking. I wish I had known her. She seemed like a wonderful woman, and she had shaped my Bella into the lovely, intelligent, well-rounded woman that she is today.

She told me about seeing me in concert in Philadelphia, and the instant attraction she had for my talent. I was completely flattered, but all of that paled in comparison to how I _wanted_ her to be attracted to me. I wished so hard at that moment that I was just a man. A human man, who could woo her, propose to her, marry her, give her children, grow old with her. Die with her. Well, I could still do that part.

I told her an edited version of my life. I told her that Alice and I were brother and sister and that Emmett was our cousin, related to Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie were twin cousins, related to Esme, all taken in to be raised by them. I hated lying to her. I just wasn't ready to tell her the truth. I wasn't ready to lose her. I hoped that, with time, she could love me enough that it wouldn't matter what I was, and that she would allow me to spend a part of my existence with her.

Even if all I could ever do is kiss her lips.

"Edward," she began hesitantly. I could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with what she was about to say. I was instantly filled with dread. "I don't mean to pry, but... your skin... why is it so cold?"

I couldn't meet her gaze. "Poor circulation. It tends to run in my family, like our eye color." Lie upon lie. I was completely disgusted with myself, but I couldn't avoid it. To tell her the truth would lead to the running and the screaming. I needed more time with her!

She narrowed her eyes slightly but said no more about it.

We fell into an easy silence then. She leaned toward me and rested her head on my shoulder. I squeezed her hand and raised it to my lips, my heart swelling. I thought back to her reception when I picked her up today. To have her snatch open the door and burst into tears completely freaked me out. My first thought was to check her for injuries, but then she flung herself into my arms, and my worries turned to who could have hurt her feelings so badly!

Apparently, she really loved the bracelet. I smiled to myself at the memory, now. Her reaction, her affection. She was so mercurial, and I loved her all the more for it. I looked down at the bracelet, dangling from her slender wrist. I did, indeed, look forward to hanging more charms on that bracelet. I wanted to show her the world. I could envision a tiny Eiffel Tower charm, a Big Ben charm, that diamond heart that had once been my mother's. It was still in my keepsake box, back in Forks, but it would be hers as soon as I took her home. She already possessed the one in my chest.

Home. I was longing for home and my family. I wanted to show them all this amazing woman. I knew they would all love her. Especially Esme.

But I would have to tell her about me, about us, first. Alice had said two weeks, so that didn't leave me much time. I was determined to spend every minute possible with my Bella because every moment I spent showing her my adoration was one more inch closer to her loving me.

I hoped. Christ, did I hope.

We pulled into DC just before five, fighting traffic into the downtown area. We pulled up in front of The Eldon, letting the bellhop take our bags, and the valet drive the car away. Getting our room cards from the front desk, we made our way to the suite, and I tried to warn Bella about the full frontal assault she was in for; Alice and Jasper were in the room.

"Alice is... very... exuberant. Please forgive her excitement. She's been waiting for a very long time for me to... meet someone special." If I could be blushing, I would.

She smiled up at me, "I'm special to you?"

I pulled her to a halt in the plush hallway, forcing the bellhop to a stop behind us. Tactfully, he looked everywhere but at us. "Have I not made that clear to you yet?" I traced her cheek with my fingertips. "I've been waiting for you for... what seems like a hundred years."

Her eyes glowed, and she stretched up on her toes to press her lips to mine. "You're smooth, Cullen," she joked, her voice slightly husky; I could tell that my words affected her. Good.

We continued to the suite, and when I swung open the door, we were met with high-pitched squealing. I quickly tipped the bellhop and took our bags so that he could leave.

"They're here, they're here!" There was Alice, bouncing on her toes, hands clasped under her chin.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with. Hello Alice, Jasper." I nodded to my brother. "You remember Bella?" I pulled her to stand at my side, wrapping my arm around her waist, trying to shield her from Alice's onslaught. As if that were possible.

Alice danced forward and grabbed Bella's hand in both of hers. "Hello, Bella! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

Jasper had risen to his feet from his position on the sofa, as was correct when a lady entered the room. I was extremely grateful it wasn't Emmett. I didn't even want to think about that introduction. He moved to stand next to Alice and extended his hand to Bella. "Pleased to see you again, ma'am." I allowed him to shake her hand, this time. Grudgingly.

"You as well," smiled Bella. "You're from the south?"

"From Texas, yes." Jasper smiled back.

"Your accent is charming. I could listen to you talk all day." The growl that rose in my chest was only audible to the vampires in the room, thank god. Jasper shot me a grin. The rat bastard.

"Well," I managed to say, almost normally. "Let's get you settled. If you'll give Alice your dress, she'll see to it that it's steamed." I guided Bella down the hall to the last bedroom, the master.

"Yes! I never go anywhere without my steamer!" Alice called after us. Annoying pixie. But she had her uses. Like guiding me to my mate. Which reminded me, I still had to give her the gift I had picked up at Tiffany's.

"Oh, Edward, you should take the master!" Bella objected. "I'll be fine in one of the other rooms."

I wouldn't hear of it. "Not at all. You are our guest. This is your room, and that's the end of it." Yes, I was being high-handed, but wasn't it best that she see the real me? Or at least as much of the real me as I could show her without having her faint in terror?

I left Bella to settle in and made my way back to the living room.

"I love them!" Alice laughed, as she flung herself into my arms. "Give it!" She pulled the small blue box out of my pocket and whirled toward Jasper. Without even opening the box, she said, "Wait until you see the gorgeous earrings that Edward bought for me! Oh, and he gave Bella the most beautiful little charm bracelet, with a grand piano charm! It's very clever of him to get his mark on her this early in the game." She smirked at me over her shoulder. It's impossible to surprise my psychic sister.

"Alice! Shhh!" I glanced back down the hallway toward Belle's closed door.

She just laughed at me. Brat.

"Edward, I've made you reservations at Campono. It's right next to the Center. You could walk, if you'd like." She smirked at me. "You really should just go ahead and tell her, that way you won't keep having to choke down human food."

"And then choke it back up," Jasper shuddered. "I don't know if I'd do that, even for Alice!"

She swatted at his arm, "Yes, you would. But lucky for you, I won't make you. Tonight." She giggled.

"You two take my Volvo, I'll drive the rental. Bella has balance issues, remember. No walking, as I'm sure she'll be in heels tonight. At any rate, I plan on staying back with her, after the concert. I want access to the piano when the crowd has gone." I said.

Alice nodded. "Oh, that sounds awesome! You're such a romantic, big brother." She sighed happily.

Once we were all showered and dressed, steamed and primped, we met back in the main room of the suite. It was almost six, so we needed to be off. I wore my tuxedo slacks, dress shoes, and a white Oxford, so I would only need to change my shirt, then put on my vest, tie and tail coat at the venue.

Bella was stunning in a knee-length, black, silk cocktail dress and black pumps, and she had her ridiculous, tiny black clutch purse from the evening before in her hand. She wore her gold stud earrings and swan pendant again, as well as my bracelet. Her hair was left loose and flowing down her back, with plain gold clips holding the front locks back. But the most beautiful thing about her would always be her face, with just the barest hint of makeup. Lovely.

We left the room as a group, headed to what would be my last concert.


	17. DC

**Bella's POV**

Campono was quite busy, but Edward obviously had a reservation, as we were led directly to a table in the corner of the restaurant, next to a large potted tree. I was rather happy with the simple menu, one couldn't eat like we had at Jean Georges every night! I ordered a Fall Apple and Almond salad, and Edward ordered a Sicilian Panini.

The conversation was light, and we sipped wine as we waited for our meal, but my hand stayed nestled in his cold one the entire time. If we hadn't needed our hands to eat, I would have never let him go. Although I did enjoy watching his long fingers tear apart his sandwich. I had to actively stop myself from picturing those finger doing... other things. It wasn't easy.

He told me that he had turned nineteen in June and that he had been playing the piano since he was a small boy. I told him that I would be nineteen in September, had always loved cooking, and had made my first, lopsided cake at eight years old. I smiled at how his birth mother and father had made sure that he knew he was loved. He laughed at my father attempting to instill his love of fishing in me, and his subsequent failure.

I noticed that he barely touched his wine, and I assumed it was because he was getting ready to perform. He was, after all, a complete professional.

This was all like a fairy tale, the way Edward had swept into my life, turning it from a daily routine of boredom and charity meetings to excitement and travel, and perhaps... love.

He had used the word _love_ several times, and his note with my bracelet promised me all of his, but I was almost afraid to believe he really meant that in the context that I hoped it was in. I was already so in love with him, after just a few days. If he went away, it would destroy me. I wanted so much to believe that he had feelings for me as well. It frightened me to think he already had this much power over me.

Then there were the obvious lies he was telling me about his cold, hard skin, and his and his siblings' eye color. I could see that he was lying and that it was causing him pain to do so. Why? I wasn't an idiot, but I could afford to be patient until I learned the truth. I _would_ have the truth before we got any deeper into this... whatever we were in.

We walked slowly to the car, our hands clasped, staying as close to each other as we could get, like normal teenagers on a date. The twilight sky was spoiled by heavy cloud cover, but it was still a beautiful night because I was with him, and he was looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world.

As we settled into the rental car for our short hop to The Kennedy Center, I asked, "Do you have a ticket for me, or will I wait back stage for you to finish?"

He turned to me, obviously astonished at my question. "Back stage? Where I can't see you? No no, my girl. You will be on the wing of the stage, where I can see your lovely face every moment. I will be playing for _you_ this evening, my Isabella." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. Gah. Cold or not, when he did those things, it made me burn down to my toes.

I hoped he would never ask me to jump off of a bridge. I don't think I could tell him no.

The Center's parking garage was already quite full when we pulled in, but we drove past a guard into the parking reserved for performers, Edward flashing a laminated badge as we cruised by. He parked next to a panel truck with no markings, and a silver Volvo that I had seen at the curb the night of my concert. I assumed the truck was his, for the piano that I had heard he took everywhere with him.

We held hands all the way to the elevators. We tarried, we strolled, we meandered. We swung our hands between us. He whistled a tune and laughed at the echo. He was being playful. I loved seeing this side of Edward. He looked much younger than nineteen when he grinned like that.

He could stop whenever he wanted, I was already hooked, for Pete's sake. Could he be any cuter?

Back stage of the Eisenhower Theater, Edward grabbed a passing production staff member and pressed a bill into his hand, saying, "Find a nice, comfortable chair from the prop room, and place it downstage on the wing behind the main curtain, stage left. And it had better not be a folding chair, or I will find you." His smile belied his threatening words. I assumed the chair was for me, and it warmed me that he was caring for my comfort. His mother must be quite a lady, to raise such a sterling example of what a true gentleman was supposed to be. Both of his mothers. He was almost unreal.

Alice and Jasper were waiting in his dressing room, and she immediately began fussing over both of us. She had a bottle of champagne on ice and opened, pressed a glass into my hand, and then began yanking at Edward's shirt buttons, chattering on about adjustments and lighting and programs. She assured Edward that his precious piano had been tuned properly, even without his obsessive attention.

Jasper was sprawled on the sofa, and was, I was beginning to learn, quiet as usual, but with that ever-present sly smile on his face. Alice talked enough for the both of them, and it seemed to suit them as a couple very well. He looked at her with such obvious adoration that it almost felt like an invasion of their privacy when they gazed at each other. I liked both of them very well. If the rest of Edward's family was this charming, I had nothing to worry about.

Wait, why was I assuming that I would ever meet his family? I was hip deep into taking this whole thing for granted. I had no assurances that I would see any of them again, after tomorrow... and that thought hurt. I reminded myself that he had, after all, brought me all the way down to DC, to see his last concert of the tour. Didn't that mean something?

When Alice had whisked Edward's shirt off, my first instinct was to look away, for propriety's sake, but I... couldn't. His chiseled chest and defined abdomen were the most delicious things I had ever seen. He had the lightest smattering of hair on his chest, lighter than the hair on his head, but it stood out in relief against his almost completely white skin. I realized that he was watching me with glowing eyes and that my mouth had fallen open. I snapped it shut and looked away, feeling the heated blood fill my face. Good job, Swan! Let him catch you leering at him like he's a piece of meat. I groaned to myself.

He turned away slightly as Alice finished dressing him, so it was safe for me to look at him again. Why couldn't I stop looking at him? Oh yeah, gorgeous, that's right. But he was so much more than just a perfect, god-like body and angelic face. He was warm and kind, funny and sweet. Intelligent, attentive and quick-witted. He was the total package. Whatever did he see in plain, boring _me_? I dropped my eyes to my lap, noticing again the tiny, gold piano dangling from the bracelet that he'd given me. Hope swelled in my heart.

A pair of very shiny shoes appeared in front of me, and I looked up to see Edward, dressed and ready, looking at me again with those eyes. "It's time, Bella. Shall we?" He held out his hand, and I took it gratefully.

"We shall," I said, rising to my feet.

He slid his hand along the side of my neck, under my hair. "What did I do to deserve finding you, after all of this time? Whatever it was, I wish I had done it much sooner." His tender gaze made my stomach do that clenching thing again.

I hadn't even noticed that Alice and Jasper had already left the room. I really had to snap out of this fog he had me in. Suddenly, nothing seemed to exist but him. Next thing I'd know, I'd be standing in traffic.

He tucked my hand into the crook of his arm as we left the dressing room. It felt more like he was escorting me to a cotillion than to watch him perform a concert. He made me feel like a princess. I wasn't complaining.

As we approached the stage, I saw a chair, perched just back from the edge of the curtain. No, not a chair. A huge chair. It was, in actuality, a gilded throne, upholstered in red velvet. There was even a tiny, matching footstool. I tried hard not to laugh, wondering just how much Edward had paid that stage hand.

Edward eyed the piano on stage and then moved the chair slightly back, and a few inches closer to the curtain, kicking the footstool into place, and then nodding to himself. As he took my hand and seated me like royalty, Jasper appeared carrying a tiny table, with Alice right behind him holding the champagne in the ice bucket, and my flute that I had left in the dressing room. "Refreshments for the performance!" Alice chirped. She and I were going to get along wonderfully. I grinned and thanked them.

The stage hand that had procured the throne for my comfort appeared and pressed a program into my hand. Without actually meeting my eyes, he scurried away, and I had to wonder just how badly Edward had intimidated that poor boy.

**_An Evening of Bach_ **

**_The English Suites_ **

**_With_ **

**_Edward Masen_ **

I had completely forgotten to ask him what he would be playing, and I couldn't be more delighted. The English Suites were wonderful. Johann Sebastian was no Chopin, but anything Edward played would delight me. I loved the guy, you know? Edward, not Chopin. I didn't know Chopin. I tucked the program into my clutch, a remembrance of the evening.

Edward leaned down to kiss me, just a light brush of his lips, but his eyes burned into mine for a brief second, and then he was off, striding across the stage to his piano to swelling applause. He gave a short, stiff bow to the audience, then sat on the bench. I realized now why he had adjusted my chair; as he was seated at his piano, he was directly facing me and had an unobstructed view of my face through the gap created by the raised lid of the grand.

Man, he was good. In the pause before he began to play, I pressed my fingers to my lips and threw the kiss at Edward. His smile and briefly closed eyes were my answer. God, we're cheesy. I loved it.

I knew I was going to wake up, soon. This had to be a wonderful dream.


	18. Lullaby

**Bell's POV**

_Man, he was good. In the pause before he began to play, I pressed my fingers to my lips and threw the kiss at Edward. His smile and briefly closed eyes were my answer. God, we're cheesy. I loved it._

_I knew I was going to wake up, soon. This had to be a wonderful dream._

All throughout the two hours that he played, beautifully, I might add, he looked nowhere but at me. He would pause for applause, look down briefly as if to gather himself for the next suite, but then his eyes locked once again on my face. I spent the entire concert sipping champagne, blushing, and staring back. I never had to touch the wine bottle, as Jasper kept appearing and filling it back up. I swear these people wanted me drunk.

Sadly, my diminished hearing was really starting to affect me. In spite of the excellent acoustics, the piano seemed muffled, and I was completely losing the softer notes, as well as the higher ones. My memory of the pieces helped me fill in the gaps, but for the first time, I was really starting to understand what I was losing. I kept the smile on my face, unwilling to upset Edward. I already knew how he agonized over anything that he thought made me unhappy. It was enough to be here with him, watching him perform his craft.

Remembering his previous performance, I realized that this one was much different. In Philadelphia, he had stared at the keys, rarely raising his eyes, and his face had been frozen in what appeared to be concentration. Tonight, his lips stayed curled into a tiny, secret smile, and his eyes glowed with a steady light. I realized, then, that it was all for me, and I shivered in delight.

I must have done very good things in my previous life if this was my reward.

He finished the last piece and stood to thunderous applause. My piano god. I was awed that this hugely talented man seemed to care for me, a complete nobody with insurmountable flaws. I was suddenly gripped with fear that tonight was my last night with him. I was completely convinced that tomorrow, he would drop me at my house and disappear from my life forever. What man in his right mind would want me, when I couldn't even hear him play?

I had nearly brought myself to tears, just dwelling in my own head.

Edward gave a short, stiff bow, and walked purposefully off stage, directly to where I was sitting. I forced a smile for him, but I don't think I had him fooled. His brow creased, and he drew me to my feet. "Bella, what's wrong, love?"

"Nothing at all. Your performance moved me," I lied.

I could see that he didn't believe me. I was, after all, a really bad liar.

"Isabella..." he began, then turned, pulling me along, away from the stage. We ended up in his dressing room. Alice and Jasper were there, but she didn't say a word. She just grabbed Jasper's hand and hustled them both out, firmly closing the door behind them.

Edward turned me to face him, hands curved around my shoulders. I stared at his shoes, but he put his fingertips under my chin, making me look up at him. "Bella, please. _Please_ tell me what's wrong? I can't read your mind. I can see something has you upset. Have I done something...?" he trailed off in an agonized whisper.

"No!" I nearly shouted. Okay, lunatic. I quieted my voice, "Edward, I just... I feel like this is an ending. I don't know where we stand. I already feel so much for you, and I don't know if you're leaving tomorrow. I don't know what I'll do after you're gone-" I broke off with a small sob. I knew I was babbling. Stupid! I hadn't meant to share so much.

He sat on the sofa and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his hard chest. I felt so safe there. "I'm going nowhere without _you_. Now that I've found you, how can you believe that I'd just walk away from you? Wherever you are, I am, and if you can't follow me, I won't go." He took my wrist, flicking the piano charm with his finger, making it sway. "This is just the first of the memories I intend to create with you. This is to remind you when I can't be holding you, that I'm yours. Bella... I _am_ yours."

He didn't say it with arrogance as if he were a prize. He said it humbly, helplessly, in surrender.

That should have been enough, but I couldn't let it go. "But I'm going to be _deaf_ , Edward! Completely, stone deaf. Tonight, I could only hear half of what you were playing." The tears overflowed then. "Why would you want me? I'm so flawed. You deserve so much more-"

He shut me up by kissing me, so sweetly, my lips molding to his. I had my hands in his hair before I realized it, sifting the silky strands through my fingers. His hands were tracing circles on my back, and the coldness felt even through the silk of my dress, gave me delicious chills.

"Bella, we will deal with your hearing. It's you that deserves more." He glanced away for a second, then returned to looking into my eyes. "We can handle anything that comes, as long as we're together." He brushed the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs, as he cupped my face. "Please believe that, because I do. With my whole heart."

I sniffed and nodded, resting my forehead against his. "My life is changing, isn't it?"

He wrapped his arms around me again. "That's a good thing, right?" He gave me a small smile.

"It is," I breathed.

He stood me on my feet, then rose to stand in front of me, and began to sign; _You have changed my life. I will always want you, no matter what._

He had learned that, for me. He had made the effort to learn sign language. For _me_! I flung myself against his unyielding body, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing a flurry of kisses all over his face. "Thank you," I gasped.

He pressed his face into my neck, then moved his lips to my ear, whispering, "Anything for you, love."

Alice breezed back into the room, intent on breaking up the snuggle-fest. I liked her a bit less at that moment.

"Let's get you out of the penguin suit, Maestro. The real world calls," she giggled. She pulled Edward out of my arms, tugging off his coat and tie with efficient hands. "Remember what I showed you, brother dear. There's a time and a place for everything."

His eyes locked with mine as he replied to Alice, "I remember."

I was prepared this time, so I turned away when she went for the buttons on his shirt. Not that I didn't want to see, I just didn't want to subject myself to the temptation again. I was slightly bigger than Alice. I was pretty sure I could take her down, to get to Edward. The problem was, I had turned directly toward the mirror, and he was perfectly framed there; I had to watch as his magnificent body was revealed to me, once again.

Then I realized that Edward was watching me in the mirror as well, and I flushed red as a tomato. He dropped his eyes then, but he was smiling, and I continued to stare as he pulled on his Oxford. I was enthralled, watching the play of his muscles beneath his white skin as he shrugged his shirt over his shoulders. He started to tuck in the tails, and I saw Alice stop him with a tiny shake of her head, and a sly grin. Edward looked away from her, and he appeared the tiniest bit... pained? Huh.

"The crew will load your piano later tonight. We'll have them deliver it to the house in Ithaca. I've already notified the caretakers that it will be arriving in the morning. They know where to put it." Alice chattered.

Jasper ducked out the door as Alice gathered up Edward's concert clothes placing them on a hanger and into a suit bag. He was only gone a minute, but strolled back in, looking pretty smug. Obviously, something was up. He nodded at Edward, and said, "The hall is empty, Edward. It's all yours. Alice honey, let's you and me go paint the Capital red and leave these crazy kids alone. There's a new dance club downtown, and I want to watch my wife shake her moneymaker." He threw a wink at me, and they were gone, the echo of Alice's delighted squeal trailing behind.

Edward took my hand and led me out of the dressing room, back to the stage. His piano was still there, the stage lights were still lit, and the theater was empty of all but a few janitors, cleaning the audience sections. He led me to the piano, and placed my hands on the frame, just to the side of the keyboard. "I wrote this last night after I left you at your house. It's for you, and about you."

He paused for a moment, his fingers curled and hovering over the keys, and then he began to play. It had to have been the most beautiful piece of music I'd ever heard. Perhaps because it was Edward, playing it for me. He had written it for me. I almost sobbed, but managed to contain myself. I couldn't prevent tears from slipping down my face, however. This wonderful, beautiful, perfect man was mine. He'd told me so himself. He wouldn't leave me.

He didn't look at me this time. He watched his hands, eyes locked on the notes he was playing.

With my hands on the piano, and standing this close, I was able to hear everything. I pressed my stomach against the side of the instrument, feeling the notes thrum through my body. I fought to keep from reaching out to touch him as he played. I could see that this was important to him, as important as it was to me.

As he finished the piece, he dropped his hands to his thighs, staring down at the keyboard as if it had some answer to life's greatest mysteries.

He appeared to come to some momentous decision, as he drew a deep breath and then raised his head to look into my eyes. I didn't think my heart could feel any fuller.

"Bella, I love you."

I was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1feE-sYWTM
> 
> My idea of what a lullaby from Pianoward to his love should be.
> 
> Please forgive the attribution of the Yiruma song "Fairy Tale" to my Pianoward. No insult or infringement is intended. I just found it to be a lovely piece, and much more romantic and beautiful than that song they used in the movie. *snobbish sniff* What did YOU think about it?


	19. Confession Part 1

**Edward's POV**

I stared at the keyboard, my hands stilled on my thighs, listening to the last notes of Bella's Lullaby dying away, and made my decision; I had to tell her what I was. It broke Volturi law, and it could get us both killed, but I had no choice. She had to know, because of my feelings for her. And right now, she needed to know just how strong those feelings were.

I raised my head to look at her face, wet with tears, but I could see the tenderness in her eyes. Maybe she felt the same for me?

"Bella, I love you."

Her eyes went wide, and her fingers tightened on the edge of my piano. She seemed frozen for a few seconds, and then she sat next to me on the bench, knees facing to the other side, so we were hip to hip. I wiped away her tears with my thumbs, my fingers grazing her jawline. She raised her hand and softly touched my face. I would have closed my eyes in pleasure, but I couldn't tear my gaze from hers. She finally spoke, "I... I love you, too."

I thought my heart would burst out of my chest when I heard her say those words to me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tenderly to my chest and lowering my lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed me in return. Her hands in my hair felt glorious. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't stop my tongue from tracing the seam of her lips, and she opened them to me readily. I was truly tasting her mouth for the first time, and it was... perfection. I was nearly overcome with my passion for her, and now I understood what Alice had blocked from me earlier, and why she made me leave my shirt untucked. I would have been mortified if my body's obvious reaction to Bella had been on display. My first feelings of desire were hitting me... erm... hard. Pun definitely intended. Again, I owed my pixie sister, big.

When she tried to delve her tongue into my mouth, I broke the kiss, terrified that she'd come in contact with my sharp teeth.

"Bella, I need to tell you some things. Some things about me, and about my family." I said raggedly. "I don't know how you're going to feel after. I hope you'll still love me." I dropped my head to her shoulder, fighting the sorrow. I hoped she would, but I didn't count on it. I hated to have to finally show her what a monster I really was. I would lose her. I wished I could put it off for awhile longer, just enjoy loving her, and being loved in return. But how fair was that? She needed to know, and I was angry with myself that I let it get this far before telling her the truth. Now, when I told her, and she left me... we would both get hurt. I can live with the pain, but I would have destroyed myself before causing her any heartache.

"Is it about your skin and eyes? Like Alice and Jasper?" she murmured.

That struck me like a hammer blow. She was so perceptive. "Indirectly, yes." I looked out at the workers in the audience section.

Her hand on my jaw pulled my face back around to hers. "Nothing you can tell me will make me stop loving you, Edward. I've been in love with you since the night of my concert." She blushed and ducked her head. "I was afraid you'd think I was some crazy groupie."

She always knew how to make me smile. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I will tell you everything, my beautiful groupie, but not here. Let's get out of here. There's a park nearby, on the river. It's quiet there, and I will tell you everything," I said with resignation.

Neither of us spoke in the car on the way, but I never let go of her hand. She didn't appear apprehensive, but there was a bit of tension in her shoulders. I completely dreaded what was to come.

I pulled the car into West Potomac Park, and it was deserted, as I had hoped. I walked around the car to open her door, and took her hand in mine, walking with her across the street to a bench overlooking the river. It was a balmy evening, so the gentle breeze off of the water was refreshing. The moon was nearly full, and it illuminated the cloud cover, casting a pearly sheen over the glassy surface. Trees lining the roadway gave us a semblance of privacy. We'd need it for the discussion ahead.

She kept her hand in mine as we sat in silence. She looked at me with infinite patience, smiling softly, and giving me all the space I needed to gather my thoughts.

Three people were strolling down the path, and I decided to give them time to pass before I began.

Until I heard what they were thinking. Fuck.

They were intent on robbery. I stood quickly, pulling Bella to her feet and standing in front of her. "You don't want to do this, friend," I growled.

They stopped and spread out about ten feet away, and the leader, a dirty-blond man with cruel features pulled out a small gun. "You don't tell me what I want, fucker. Toss over the wallet, and the purse. And I want the jewelry, too."

I read in the woman's thoughts that his name was James. I was suddenly furious. They were not getting anything, especially not Bella's jewelry. "James, you're making a mistake. You should leave. Now." I gritted.

Bella clutched the back of my shirt, "Edward, just give them what they want!" She was obviously terrified, which only increased my rage.

"How did you know my name?" James hissed. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Leave, before I make sure you never leave."

The redheaded woman, Victoria, laughed loudly, and the dark skinned man, Laurent spoke up in a thick, French accent, "You are not in control here, man. I suggest you do what you are told."

I read the intent in James' mind. Since I had foolishly spoken his name, he decided to kill us. From their thoughts, I could see that we weren't the first that this had happened to, and they had all killed before. I knew he couldn't hurt me, but I had placed Bella in grave danger, and I had to fix this, fast. My mind spun furiously, trying to figure a way to defuse the situation without killing anyone. Then James drew the hammer back on his weapon, and I knew I had no choice.

I blurred forward, toward James, just as he squeezed the trigger. The gunshot was loud in the night air, echoing over the river. I snapped his neck so quickly that the other two were still staring straight ahead at Bella. Before they could register that I was no longer standing there, I had snapped both of their necks as well. It was over in less than three seconds.

I rushed back to Bella, pulling her to my chest, "You're all right? You're not hurt?" I checked her over, even though I could smell no blood in the air, frantic for her safety. She was completely unharmed, in body, at least. Her eyes were wide and glassy.

"What... what... Edward? How..." She was obviously in shock. I held her close to my side, keeping her facing away from the three bodies lying on the walkway. I managed to get her across the road, into the car and strapped in, saying, "Stay here, I'll be right back." I ran back to the river, and slid the bodies into the water, kicking the gun in behind them. No one else was around, and there was nothing that would link three dead gang members back to us, so I knew it would be just another DC unsolved case. I'd talk to Alice later, to make sure.

I was back at the car in less than thirty seconds, and I tore out of the park. I headed back to the hotel, with Bella silent and staring out of the windshield the entire trip. I knew it was time to lay my cards on the table. There was no way I could explain away what had just happened. She had watched me move at inhuman speed, and kill three people, criminals, yes, but people none the less, in just a few seconds. My heart sunk into my stomach. If I wasn't sure I would lose her before, I was sure the addition of seeing me as a murderer would seal my fate. I was surprised that she wasn't already running and screaming.

I was already formulating how I could watch over her from afar, keeping her safe when I could, making sure she was happy. Dying inside.

I turned the car over to the valet at the hotel and kept Bella tight against my side all the way to the room. Alice and Jasper had still not returned, and I was grateful for the privacy, but also disturbed. Why didn't Alice see this? To be fair, I only decided the location for our talk on the spur of the moment, and she must have been totally wrapped up in Jasper, not watching us.

I went immediately to the bar, pouring a healthy dose of brandy into a rocks glass, and pressing it into Bella's hand.

Bella gasped, and the heavy crystal slipped immediately from her fingers, bouncing on the thick rug and splashing brandy over our feet. My eyes flashed to hers, but she was staring intently at my chest with a look of complete horror on her face. I looked down at myself.

There, just beside one of the buttons on my shirt, and directly over my heart, was a perfectly round bullet hole with blackened edges.

Shit.


	20. Confession Part 2

**Bella's POV**

Edward pressed a glass of what I assumed was alcohol of some sort into my hand. Then I saw the bullet hole in his shirt and went completely numb. The glass slipped from my fingers and dropped, but I hardly even noticed as it splashed my shoes and shins.

How did Edward not notice that he had been shot? There was a buzzing in my ears, and I swear that my heart stopped beating. He was injured! Why weren't we at a hospital?

And where was the blood?

I stretched my hand across the inches that separated us, my hand shaking like I was palsied. I touched the hole in his shirt, unable to make what I was seeing make sense. My other hand shot forward, seemingly without my will, and I grabbed two fists full of his shirt, wrenching the sides apart. Buttons flew, and I was staring at Edward's smooth, unmarked chest.

My mouth opened and closed several times before I could make my voice work. I squeaked, "Edward?" as I looked up into his eyes.

He looked terrified.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you going to faint? Come, let's sit down. I can explain," his voice shook. I suppose I must have turned white, and I did feel rather light-headed. Nothing felt real. Was I in shock?

He sat me on the sofa and rushed to the bar to pour another drink for me. I focused on the glass on the floor, and the dark stain from the previous drink. 'Hm, we should call housekeeping before it dries.' I thought idly. Oh yeah. I was in shock.

Edward held the glass to my lips and forced me to drink. I snatched the glass from him and tossed back the contents of the tumbler, immediately wheezing when the burn hit my throat. Brandy. Good call. "One more," I gasped, and he was gone and back in seconds, offering me the half full glass.

I sipped this time, trying to get my breathing under control. When I felt slightly steadier, I finally looked at Edward. "Please help me understand," I begged. "You've obviously been shot, but there's not a mark on you. How, Edward? How is this possible?"

Before he could speak, the door burst open, and Alice and Jasper rushed in. Alice looked anguished, but I suddenly felt calmer, my tense shoulders dropped back into a more relaxed posture, and I didn't feel so disconnected from reality. Weird.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't see until they were there! We left the club as soon as I saw, but I knew you were coming back here, so we came as fast as we could. Is she all right? I mean, I know she's all right, but I mean is she going to be-" Edward hissed at her. He _hissed_ at her. My eyes bounced back and forth between them, and she nodded at him and clamped her lips together.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's happening? I think I've lost my mind, and I really would like to know if I just need a psychiatrist or a full lock down." Gosh, I sounded so calm and reasonable. Go me!

Edward sat on my right, and Alice my left. Edward had my hand in his, softly chaffing my wrist, and Alice started petting my hair. Jasper sat in the matching chair, staring at me with a look in his eyes of... what? Pity? No, compassion. Oh, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"Bella, this is about... what I wanted to tell you earlier. I am... _we_ are... erm... Well, we're vampires."

I let that sink in. Okay, vampires. They think they are... "Vampires. Right. Let me see your fangs. Do you turn into bats?" I scoffed. "Should I have a garlic necklace to keep me safe from you?" I snorted and took another gulp of brandy. I suppressed a cough. Good stuff. I was going to need more if they were going to continue to spin yarns for me.

Alice spoke up, "Vampires are not what the general population think we are, Bella. But I assure you, we are immortal, blood-drinking vampires. But we don't drink _people_ blood, so you don't have to be afraid of us." She grinned at me.

I was in a room full of psychotics.

"I see," I said carefully. "You don't drink people blood. So you drink what? Animal blood? Like dogs and cats?" I decided to humor them until I could figure how to escape. How odd that they should all have the same delusion. Maybe they met in an 'I Think I'm A Vampire' support group?

"No silly, not dogs and cats. Deer, large wild cats, like mountain lions. Oh, and bears. Emmett, our brother _loves_ bears. But that might be because he likes to wrestle them. Edward likes mountain lion. I'm pretty happy with deer." Alice chattered, conversationally.

"Alice," Edward growled. "That's not helping."

I had to laugh, "Oh, I disagree, it's really very helpful. I always wanted to know what vampires eat when they're not eating people."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "You don't believe us."

"No, Edward. Of _course_ , I believe you. As a matter of fact, I'll just pop down to the front desk and have them send up a juicy bear or two, so you can all have a nice midnight snack. I'll even have them send up a nice deer for me. I'm not all that peckish, at the moment." I rose to my feet, hoping I could get away.

I suddenly felt lethargic, and I had to sit back down. What was going on? Had Edward drugged me? I was in more trouble than I knew.

Edward shot a look at Jasper, said, "Stop it, Jasper," and the lethargy left as soon as it came. I shot a look at Jasper, and he grinned at me. Nope, no fangs. But what the hell was that?

"Bella, love, please. We're telling you the truth. Think about it. I was shot, and not injured. We all have golden eyes. Our skin is hard and cold. Look, put your hands on my face," he raised my hands to his cheeks. I was still in full-on 'humor him' mode. "Now close your eyes, and tell me what you feel."

I closed my eyes and let my fingers move over his skin. Skin? Wait, it felt like... no... now that I was trying to be objective, I just let myself really _feel_ him. It felt like I was touching a marble statue. I dropped my hands and my eyes flew open. "You... feel like... stone." I was almost stuttering.

Alice grabbed my hand and put it to her face as well. "See? Me too. And Jasper as well. We're not human, Bella." Why did she sound so cheerful, when she was uttering insanity? But the evidence didn't lie...

My brain was still fuzzy. "Not human. You're all... vampires. But I... I saw you... in the daylight. Don't you burn up in daylight?" Wait, was I starting to buy this bullshit?

"Myth," Jasper spoke up.

"We can't be seen in _direct_ sunlight. I'll show you someday soon, but we don't burn up." Edward murmured.

"I see. Do you sleep in coffins?"

"Myth," said Alice. "We don't sleep."

"Ever?"

"Nope!" Alice said, popping the 'p'.

Edward raised my hand and placed it against his chest, inside his mangled shirt. "Feel, Bella. What do you feel? Or what _don't_ you feel?"

His face was so sad, and it took me a moment to realize that what I wasn't feeling was a heartbeat.

"This is... I can't..." I pulled my hand away from the unnatural stillness of his heart.

I was trying to corral my thoughts. I just had to breathe for a few minutes. Okay, I could accept that they were vampires. What else was he keeping from me? I turned to look into Edward's eyes. "Is anything you've said to me the truth?" Yes, I was worried that a blood-sucking vampire didn't mean it when he said he loved me. I guess _I_ was the truly delusional one here.

"Bella!" said Edward, raggedly, "I've never lied to you, save what I told you about my eyes and skin. Everything, _everything_ that I've said to you is from my heart. I swear it." He turned to his siblings. "Could you two give us a moment?"

Jasper jumped to his feet, grabbed Alice and pulled her down the hallway to their room. Alice grinned and waved as he dragged her along, "Good night, Bella! I hope we see you in the morning!"

Edward had his hands in his hair. He seemed to be pulling at it. When he finally raised his head to look at me, I was blindsided by the pain in his eyes. My heart constricted painfully, and all I could think of is how I could take that hurt from him.

"Bella, I never lied about us. I love you. I've never loved anyone before, not romantically. But I should tell you the whole story, so you'll understand just how significant that is." He sat back on the sofa, pulling me back as well, so I was nestled against his side, under his arm. "I was born in 1901. I contracted Spanish Flu in 1918 and was dying when Carlisle, my sire, and now father, turned me into a vampire. My father later found his mate, Esme, and changed her when she was dying as well. They married, and now I consider her my mother. He turned my sister Rosalie later, and then Emmett, my brother, and they married. Alice and Jasper joined us later. So for eighty-eight years, I have been living with three married couples, seeing what love can do, their happiness, their joy...their desire. But I have been alone, so terribly alone. I waited for _my_ love, and I had given up hope of ever finding her... finding _you_. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the love I've been waiting for, for all of these long, empty, cold years. You are my life now, Bella."

He fell silent. The ball was firmly in my court.

I sat forward, and his arm fell to his side. I turned so I was facing him. The look of desolation on his face nearly killed me. He looked away from me and squeezed his eyes closed. "Edward! No! Look at me!"

He turned his face back toward me, barely meeting my gaze.

"You have to swear to me, _swear_ to me that you will never lie to me, or withhold information that I need. Do you swear?"

His eyes flickered, and I could see the pain starting to fall away. "You... you don't... hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you. Edward, I love you. I didn't just say that because you did! Now swear to me."

His arms were instantly around me. Man, he was fast! "I swear to you, love. I swear I will always be completely honest with you." He stared into my eyes with such hope and love. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too." I sighed and sank into his kiss.


	21. Confession Part 3

**Edward's POV**

_"But I have been alone, so terribly alone. I waited for my love, and I had given up hope of ever finding her... finding_ you _. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the love I've been waiting for, for all of these long, empty, cold years. You are my life now, Bella."_

I fell silent, waiting.

She pulled away from me, and I was devastated. It was too much for her. I had lost her already. I should have known someone as good and sweet as she was wouldn't be able to accept the monster that _I_ was. My heart crumbled as I contemplated the empty years in front of me without her. I wanted to weep.

She turned to look at me then, and I turned away, so she wouldn't have to gaze upon my horrible face. I squeezed my eyes closed, so I wouldn't have to see the disgust I knew would be in her eyes.

I had never felt such pain in my entire existence.

"Edward! No! Look at me!" she cried.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to see the death of all of my dreams of love and joy on her face.

Alice was bombarding me from her room with visions of Bella and me in a flower-filled meadow, and it ripped me apart. Why was she showing me what I had lost? It felt so cruel.

I kept my head down and finally raised my eyes to hers.

"You have to swear to me, _swear_ to me that you will never lie to me, or withhold information that I need. Do you swear?" her voice was firm, scolding, even. But it held not a trace of disgust. Could it be possible? A tiny spark of hope burst to life in my silent heart. Could she possibly not despise me and what I was?

"You... you don't... hate me?" I choked out.

Her eyes were warm, accepting. How could this be?

"No, I don't hate you. Edward, I love you. I didn't just say that because _you_ did! Now swear to me," she demanded again.

Yes, ma'am! I had her in my arms before the next second could pass. "I swear to you, love. I swear I will always be completely honest with you." I was so completely elated. "I love you, my Bella."

I could hear Alice's squeal from here.

I had to kiss Bella. Nothing could have stopped it from happening.

"I love you, too," she breathed, just before my lips claimed hers. My tongue slipping into her mouth was like coming home, and I never wanted to leave.

Desire was still so new to me. It would have been so easy to let it sweep both of us away. I had seen it plenty. I lived with three mated couples, after all. But feeling it was altogether different. Emmett had once told me that he often picked fights with Rosalie, just for the 'make-up sex' which he claimed was 'the awesomest thing ever!' I had no point of reference to _that_ claim, but I knew that kissing Bella, knowing that she was still mine when I had been so sure I had lost her was the most incredibly erotic thing I had ever felt. My body was responding accordingly, and I had to fight to remember the rules of decorum. But, god, I wanted her.

My hands on her back, her shoulders, sliding into her hair, cupping her warm neck. Her scent surrounded me, intoxicating. Feeling her hands gripping my shoulders, her small fingers threading into my hair. Her breath coming in short gasps, her tiny whimpers of desire... I had to force myself to stop so that she could breathe.

I wanted to do things to her that I knew were completely impossible. Things that only lived in my imagination, and could never be brought to reality, even after we married. But oh, how I wanted them.

Just not enough to risk her life.

I sat back to let her catch her breath, just grinning at her, and I could only surmise that I looked like a complete twit. I couldn't help it. I was just so... happy. For the first time in as long as I could remember, and keep in mind that vampires have perfect memories, I was truly _happy_. She knew what I was, and she still loved me!

"So," she smiled back at me, "I'm in love with a vampire. Does this happen a lot? I mean human/vampire couples?"

I gusted a laugh at her blithe tone. "Not so much. I have female cousins in Alaska that are, we believe, the origins of the succubi legend. They are... ahem... quite free with their affections with human men. I've never heard of a male vampire and a human female. The... um... physics alone make it nearly impossible. Relations would probably result in the human's death." By the end, I was so completely uncomfortable with what I was saying, and I wondered why I was volunteering the information. She hadn't _asked_ for it.

She didn't look happy about what I had told her, but she didn't comment on it. "So you said that Alice and Jasper are married. Vampires believe in marriage?"

"Most don't, no. We're... unconventional. I suppose it has to do with our lifestyle. We adhere to mostly human tenants and morals. We call ourselves vegetarians, and Carlisle, that's our father, thinks it has to do with our heightened sense of our humanity. Carlisle is a doctor, and in his more than three hundred and sixty years, has never had human blood, outside of when he changed us. He's the one that taught us all that we could survive on animals. Most vampires that... erm... eat humans... don't hold humans in high regard. They think of them like humans think of cows or chickens; merely a food source." Christ, I'm a babbling idiot.

"Three... hundred... and you're a hundred and five. Amazing. So you all don't age?" _She_ was amazing. She showed absolutely no fear and hadn't since we began to tell her what we were.

"No. I was turned at seventeen, but I can pass for up to twenty-four or so."

She eyed me critically, "Hm, yes. I can see it now." She suddenly looked serious. "Edward, those people... that tried to rob us... you killed them, didn't you?" She bit her lip, but _still_ didn't look frightened.

I had promised her honesty. "Yes, Bella. I had to. They would have killed you. They wanted to kill me, but a gun wouldn't do it, as you know." I fingered the bullet hole in my shirt.

Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know that they were going to kill us? Or me, at least."

Now it was going to get hairy. I sighed, "I can read minds." Before she could go into a full-on freakout, I hurried on, "Except for yours. I can't read your mind. It's quite frustrating, at times."

"Is something wrong with me? Perhaps the Usher?" She looked relieved. I didn't blame her. I know how uncomfortable I had made my family over the years.

"I don't know, Bella. But to be completely honest," I flashed her a small smile, "I rather like it. I have to work harder for you, to understand you. If you hadn't turned out to be my mate anyway, I would have-" I stopped talking.

Oh. Shit.

"Wait, what? Your mate? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Oh, _now_ she looked alarmed.

"Well, you see... when a vampire finds another vampire that they are completely compatible with, an instant bond happens. It's the vampire equivalent of love at first sight. The mate bond _is_ love, but it's also desire, loyalty and instant need to be together. It's... permanent."

"Permanent? Like, forever?" I nodded. "So if I had decided to run from you-?"

"I would have wanted to be destroyed. A vampire that loses his or her mate also loses the desire to exist. It's like losing half of yourself. I would have lingered as long as you lived, checking to make sure you were safe, but when you died, I would follow you as soon as could be arranged."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Edward, you must never talk about destroying yourself! Do you hear? Never!" She flung herself into my arms.

"Shh, love. It's not an issue. We love each other, all is well." I buried my nose in her hair, once again happy just to hold her and know she was mine. I didn't tell her that this would have to play out the same way, together or apart; when she died, I would follow. I felt a twinge of guilt, breaking my vow to her already.

She stayed in my arms, her head pressed to my chest. "Edward, you said I'm your mate, and that you felt it when you first saw me. But I'm not a vampire. How could you feel that with me? And how could I fall in love with you immediately as well?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know Bella. I have many, many questions for my father, at this point. He's lived so long, perhaps he knows more about these things than I do. I'd like to take you back home with me, so you can meet him and my mother, and the rest of my family. And so I can talk with my father about... well, us."

"I think I'd like that. Do you know I can hear you so much better when my ear is pressed to your sternum? When do you want to go?" Her voice was quieter, she was exhausted.

"We can leave as soon as we return to New York. You can make whatever arrangements you need, pack and close your house, and we can be off. I have the rental car for as long as I need, and I can make arrangements for them to pick it up in Forks."

Her voice was getting faint, "Mmm. That sounds good. I can be ready in a few hours, once we get back to the city." She pressed a kiss directly over my heart, and I shivered. Maybe _she_ didn't notice that my shirt was gaping open, but I sure did. The warmth of her lips was exquisite.

She suddenly yawned, burying her head in my chest. The silken slide of her hair on my marble flesh was textile torture. I'm sure she had no idea the effect she was having on me. "Oh, excuse me! Wow. I don't want to sleep, I'm fascinated talking about all of this, but it has been quite a day."

"You should get some rest." I chuckled at her. "We have the entire drive back, plus the drive across the country to answer all of your questions, love." And I needed her not to notice the issue I was having in my trousers.

I pulled her to her feet, pressing a kiss to her sweet lips, and led her to her bedroom door. I cupped her face in my hands, gazing into her sleepy eyes. "I love you with everything that I am, Isabella. I am the luckiest vampire in existence to have found you."

"I love you, Edward. I've never been in love before. I'm so happy my first love is you."

With a last kiss, I stepped back and let her close her door.

Knowing she was so close was going to kill me. It was going to be a long, lonely night.


	22. Road Trip Redux

Bella's POV

In spite of my exhaustion when I had been in Edward's arms, I had a really hard time falling to sleep that night. One, I was in a strange bed, two, I was in a strange city, and three, the man I was desperately and irrevocably in love with was a vampire. A real, honest to god, blood drinking, immortal vampire.

That'll keep you up nights.

Not that I was afraid. I knew I should be. I'm not a complete idiot, but I just... wasn't. If I had been in any danger, they all had ample opportunity to kill me, but they had been nothing but kind.

Edward. I got a rush every time I thought about him. The image of him with his shirt off in the dressing room was seared into my brain. The look in his eyes when he said that he loved me. His kisses.

I finally drifted off, trying to remember exactly what my song sounded like. I'd need him to play it for me several more times before my hearing went. I wanted to keep every note of it in my heart.

I was awakened by a tap on my door. I called, "Come in," and there was my Edward. _My_ Edward. He was holding a tray, and looking so shy that it made my heart clench all over again.

"Good morning. I... I didn't know if you liked coffee or tea, so I got you both." Holy crow, could he be any more adorable? I sat up in bed, completely forgetting I was only wearing a pair of yoga pants and a thin camisole top that left nothing to the imagination. The look on his face reminded me pretty quickly, though. His mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and he drew in a fast breath. He looked away immediately, so I pulled the blanket up for cover. Blushing beet red, of course.

He placed the tray on my nightstand, still avoiding looking at me. I murmured my thanks, and I could still feel the heat on my face. "I... um... got you an assortment of pastries. I wasn't sure what you'd like." He finally turned to look at me, but he locked his gaze on my face, and I would have sworn he was fighting hard to keep it there, and not let his eyes drop. I was sorely tempted to lower the blanket, just to see what he'd do. But I didn't. Gran raised me right. Damn it.

"As soon as you're up and finished with your breakfast, you can take your time getting ready. Jasper and Alice already left. They're heading straight to Washington from here. I'm sure you'll want to sh-shower." He cut his eyes away at that, and he actually gulped! So cute.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll be out soon. I think I'll shower and then come out and have my breakfast with you. Have you eaten already?" He still hadn't moved, so I was locked in the same position; sitting up in bed, blanket clutched to my chest.

"I... I don't eat, Bella," he said shyly, still looking at the wall.

"You... don't... eat?" I squeaked out. "But I saw you..."

He picked up the breakfast tray and turned toward the door, "I'll explain it all when you're done with your morning ablutions. No hurry, love." The door closed firmly behind him.

I'll admit to feeling a bit let down. What happened to my adoring vampire from last night? Not that I had wanted him to kiss me yet. I would have died because of morning breath. But still!

It wasn't until I was in the shower, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair that it hit me; my Edward had been uncomfortable because I was in bed, half dressed! I had been thinking about the fact that he had been human in the Edwardian era, and it reminded me that he had been the very model of a gentleman from that era ever since we'd met. Of _course_ , he would have been uncomfortable in a lady's bedroom! I grinned through the rest of my morning routine and hurried out to the living room.

Edward was sitting on the sofa, in the same spot as last night. I sat down directly next to him, smiling and letting the length of my thigh press the length of his. "Now that I'm presentable, good morning."

He wrapped his arms around me without hesitation and pulled me in for a kiss. "Good morning," he breathed against my lips.

Yup, I had nailed it. My darling vampire was a true, old-fashioned gentleman. "Tell me again," I demanded, running my fingers through his silky hair.

"I love you, Isabella." He kissed me again, tracing my bottom lip with his cool tongue, and sending a shiver all the way down to my toes.

"I love you, Edward. I really do." My throat felt tight with the sheer feelings I had for this man. It had all happened so fast... but I was completely head over heels for him.

"So, is it coffee or tea?" It took me a moment to shake off my haze and realize he was asking me about breakfast beverages. Right. Breakfast.

"I'm a coffee girl." He reached for the pot. "Edward, you don't have to serve me." Blush. It appeared to be my default when I was near him.

"I want to. It makes me happy. Cream and sugar?" He grinned.

"Yes, two sugars." I accepted the cup and reached for a croissant. It reminded me, "So tell me about this not eating business. I've seen you eat three times, now."

He laughed self-consciously. Adorable. "You actually only saw me eat once, Bella. The other times, I made the food vanish. Remember the hedge we sat next to at Jean Georges? And the potted tree at Campono? My food became fertilizer. I only actually ate the lunch you prepared." He ducked his head, "I had to get rid of it at the first rest area on the Jersey Turnpike."

I nearly choked on my croissant. "Get _rid_ of it? Like, throw it up?"

He looked pained. "Yes," he said, quietly. "We can eat food, but our bodies can't digest it. It has to come out the way it went in."

I felt horrible. He had done this to himself for _me_. I set my cup and pastry down and took his face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Edward. If I'd known..."

"Bella, it's nothing. I would eat human food every day if it made you happy," he said, kissing my nose.

"Well, it doesn't, so you don't have to do that ever again," I said in a mildly scolding tone.

"Well, all right," he said with a smirk. He was patronizing me. I couldn't bring myself to be upset about it because his smile did crazy things to my stomach. "Finish up, and then we can pack and go. I want to be back on the road to Forks by this evening. Now that I'm taking you home, I'm eager to get there. My family is going to love you, Bella. Not as much as I do, of course." He winked and kissed me again, just a brush of his lips.

I could just eat him with a spoon, he was that delicious.

The next half hour was a blur, packing, loading the car and setting off for New York. Once we had navigated DC traffic and got on the highway north, I finally relaxed into the plush leather seat, Edward holding my hand on the console. And of course, the questions came bubbling out. I was nothing, if not inquisitive.

"You have to tell me how you managed to make all of that food disappear. I know it went into the foliage, but I never saw a hint of that. What are you, Houdini?"

Edward snorted softly, "Houdini was an amateur. I'm very fast. All vampires are, but I'm exceptionally fast."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How fast is exceptionally fast?"

He picked up the plastic cap from my lemonade bottle that I'd left in the car's cup holder. "Open your hand, and hold it flat in front of you." I complied, and he placed the lid in my palm. "Now watch the cap carefully."

I stared intently at the cap, and it... vanished. I gaped at my empty palm for a few seconds and then turned my head to see Edward, grinning and flipping the cap between his fingers. "Do that again!"

He replaced the cap on my palm again. "Watch, now. I'll go slower." And the cap disappeared again. I never saw his hand move, but there it was, dancing around in his fingers. Then his fingers were empty, and the cap was back on my palm.

"That was... so... COOL!" I nearly shouted.

He threw back his head and laughed. Geez, even his laugh was beautiful! "Is it any wonder that I adore you, Bella? So easily impressed! Wait until we get to Forks. I'll take you running. You'll love it."

"Babe, I'm clumsy to the point of disability. You do _not_ want me to run. Ever." I huffed.

He looked pleased with my endearment. "No, love. I run. You ride. You'll see." He winked at me again. Guh. I stretched over the console and pressed my lips to his cheek. He turned his head and met my lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"I just needed to. Because my heart was filled up, and it had to overflow somewhere." Woah, where did that come from?

He looked at me so tenderly, "If I had known that your love was my reward, I could have waited a thousand years for you. I'm so happy that I didn't have to." He raised my hand and kissed my knuckles. He had to know that when he said those things, it made my stomach flip.

In New York, I begin packing and arranged to close my house for an extended period. I no sooner had a bag packed when Edward would whisk it down to the car. He was a handy guy to have around. He never complained that I ended up with four suitcases, a garment bag, and my makeup case. I know I over-packed, but I had no idea what to expect, clothing-wise. I called my charities to arrange an extended leave, let the housekeeper know to only clean once a month, and set up a few automatic payments with my bank. I treated it like a vacation. I could always come back later if things got... permanent. That thought really made the butterflies flutter!

In the kitchen, I lamented over my lilies. They were so lovely, but they wouldn't travel well. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I will give you a million lilies to make up for these, love. Don't fret." He kissed me just below my ear, sending a sweet frisson of pleasure through my body.

I turned in his arms, looping mine around his neck. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" We both smiled as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Let's go. I want to go home, and I want to see the joy in my mother's eyes when she meets you. She's waited an awfully long time for me to fall in love."

We were in the car and away before I knew it.

And now I had hours and hours to worry about his family, and their reaction to their son and brother falling in love with a human, and a partially disabled one at that.


	23. History

**Edward's POV**

We no sooner crossed the river into New Jersey, when the questions began. I knew my girl would be curious.

She slipped her hand into the hair on the back of my head, and absently caressed my neck as we talked. I was awed and grateful that she felt so comfortable with me. I was growing quite fond of this being loved business. My chest felt so full, and at times, I couldn't catch my breath. Especially when she looked at me with her heart in her eyes.

My girl. My mate. My woman. Mine.

Hopefully, some day soon, my wife.

"Tell me about your family. Are they related by blood?"

"No, none of us are blood relations. We're related by love." I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm a sap. What can I say? We all love each other, like a real family. That's rather rare in the vampire world. Carlisle was the first of us. He was turned in the seventeenth century, and he refused to kill any humans. He was resigned to starving himself to death when he happened upon a herd of deer, and his thirst forced him to act. He found that the blood of animals strengthened him. He studied medicine, and became a doctor."

"A human doctor? Like, treating humans?" Bella gaped.

I laughed, "Yes. He's never actively had human blood, save when he changed the family, so he says he doesn't feel like he's missing anything. He's the most amazing man I know. His level of control has always been an example for me."

"Well, you haven't killed me, so I think you're doing great, babe," she grinned and tugged a hank of my hair. I was growing quite fond of being her 'babe'.

I couldn't help but grin back, "You, miss, have nothing to worry about. My love for you blocks any thirst I might have for your blood." I let my smile fade. "Truly, love, you never have to be afraid of me. I would as soon die as hurt you in any way."

She looked astonished. "Afraid of you? I've never been afraid of you. If anything, you should have been afraid of _me_."

I raised one eyebrow, "And why is that, pray tell?"

"Because I fell in love with you the first time I met you, and I wanted to fling myself at you like a groupie and beg you to kiss me." There was that gorgeous blush again.

"That would have... Bella, that would have been hilarious. Amazing, wonderful, yes, but hilarious none the less," I teased.

"Is that so? Well, laugh it up, funny boy," and she flung her arms around me, peppering my face with kisses until we were both laughing.

Something that had been sorely lacking in my life; joy, and she gave it to me in abundance.

"So finish telling me about your family. Geez, you're so easily distracted," she smirked.

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted," I smirked back. "I was born in 1901, in Chicago. I was seventeen when the Spanish Influenza swept the country. My father died, and my mother and I were both in the hospital. That's when we met Carlisle. He was the physician on staff when my mother died. I think she suspected what Carlisle was. She was a bit of a clairvoyant. I assume that's where I got the mind reading ability. Anyway, she asked Carlisle to save me ' _as only he could_ ', and he did, by turning me into a vampire. He knew I had no one else, and I found out later that he was very lonely, and wished for a companion. I fit the bill."

"That's so sad. He was alone for, what... over two hundred years!" Her eyes grew misty. She was so compassionate.

"Well, it was just Carlisle and me for three years, and then Esme was brought into the morgue. She had thrown herself off a cliff and was so broken that they knew she couldn't be saved. When Carlisle saw her in the morgue, he could hear that her heart was still faintly beating, so he stole her away, and changed her as well."

"Do you have to be dying to become a vampire?"

"No. That's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice. So after Esme was changed, they fell in love, and I was the third wheel. In 1933, Rosalie was attacked and left for dead, and Carlisle changed her, thinking she would make a good mate for me. We didn't... click." I smirked. "You'll understand when you meet her. She's not the warmest person in the world if you get me."

"Good to know. So I have no reason to be jealous?"

She was biting her lip ruthlessly. I reached over and pulled on it to make her stop. "None at all, love. Two years later, Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a bear, nearly dead. She killed the bear, and then ran over a hundred miles, carrying him back to Carlisle. She was still a young vampire and didn't trust herself to change him. But she recognized him as her mate, even torn apart and covered in blood, and she held her breath the whole way home."

"What do you mean, didn't trust herself?"

"When a vampire is first turned, he or she spends the first year or so getting their blood lust under control. They're wild and uncontrolled, like animals. She wouldn't have been able to bite him and just stop. She would have drained him dry. And Rosalie has never tasted human blood at _all_. We're all quite impressed with her... discipline."

"Huh. Ok, continue."

"The minute Emmett woke up, he saw Rose, and it was like us; they immediately mate bonded. Alice was turned somewhere else. She doesn't have any memory of her human life at all. But when she woke up in this life, she was alone, so she wandered for over twenty-five years until she found Jasper. Jasper was turned during the Civil War and spent many years with a coven down south. Two years after they found each other, Alice found us. We've been a family since then."

"Wow. So much history. Great, now I'm nervous," she huffed.

"What? Why would you be nervous?"

"Your dad is over three hundred and fifty years old! Jasper was alive during the Civil War! What will they think of one half-deaf little human?"

"So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She folded her arms and looked out the window.

I had upset her. I felt like a first class shit. I was contemplating a side trip to buy her more flowers when she suddenly turned her head and looked at me again. "Edward... how did Alice know what happened last night? You didn't call her, did you? I never saw you call her. And she said she saw what happened... how..." she trailed off.

"Alice can see the future. She's gifted, like me. She saw what happened, but they were at a club across town, and they didn't have time to come help. Jasper is an empath. He can feel emotions, and manipulate the emotions of those around him. When you were about to storm out, and suddenly felt lethargic? That was Jasper."

"Huh."

I was suddenly nervous. "Bella, is this all too much for you? We can still turn around... I wouldn't be angry..."

"What? No! Turn around? Don't be silly. I just need to... digest things. How about this; let me just ask questions, and you answer them, and maybe a little music would be nice." She scanned through the radio until she found a classical music station.

"Fire away, sweetheart." She was completely amazing. I was so damned lucky.

"Okay. So, you don't sleep, in coffins or otherwise, you don't turn into bats, garlic doesn't affect you... can you see yourself in the mirror?"

"Yes, we have a reflection. I curse that Stoker fellow. Look what he's left me to deal with from my own mate!" I teased.

God in heaven, I loved seeing my girl laugh.

Just then my phone vibrated with a message. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Alice.

_Sunshine in 3 min. ~A_

Here it comes. "Bella, about the sunlight. I told you that we don't burn up in the sun, but we have to avoid it, remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, in the words of The Beatles, here comes the sun, little darlin'. Don't freak out."

We drove out of the cloud cover then, and the car was filled with refracted light from my hands on the wheel. Bella's mouth dropped open.

I pulled my hands to a lower position, out of the sunlight, but she snatched at my right hand, dragging it back to the dashboard. She turned it back and forth, watching the tiny spots of light bounce off of the car roof. She sat back, finally, and I looked at her worriedly. Why didn't she _speak_ , for god's sake? Was this it? The final cherry on the fucked up sundae that was... me?

When she finally spoke, it was my turn to sit with my mouth agape. "My boyfriend is a disco ball. Who knew." She looked at my expression and laughed uproariously. "Oh, lighten up, babe. I think it's pretty." She continued snickering.

"Pretty?" I pretended indignance. "A man is not _pretty_. I'm handsome." I cut my eyes at her and sniffed.

"Sorry, darling, but you are the prettiest man I ever saw, bar none."

"Handsome."

"Pretty."

"Don't make me pull this car over."

"You wouldn't dare."

I had the car stopped on the shoulder in record time, and her seat belt unbuckled a second later. The next second had her seat completely reclined, my seat belt was gone, and I was kissing her senseless.

When I raised my head, her eyes were slightly unfocused, and I grinned. "That'll teach you," I growled playfully.

She shook her head slightly as she caught her breath. "Yeah, lesson learned. Wait... I could use another lesson, real quick," she grinned and pulled my head back down for another kiss. This time I was the one left breathless.

"If I weren't already dead, Isabella, you'd be the death of me, I swear." I pulled her seat back upright and refastened our seat belts.

She just grinned and went back to playing with the hair on my neck as I got us back on the road.

"Edward, tell me about the change."

I shifted uncomfortably. I should have known she'd ask about this. I just wished it would have been later. Much later. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how does it work? And what does it feel like? Do you remember?"

I scowled, "Oh, I remember. It's the most painful thing I've ever experienced. Three days of burning from the inside out, and screaming for death." There. That should put her off.

"Hm. Is there a certain order things have to go in, like I would drink your blood first?"

My eyebrows rose at that. "You've been watching The Vampire Diaries, haven't you?"

"Well, I guess you have, too." She smirked.

"It's not me. Emmett loves that show, the weirdo. He's Team Stefan, for future reference. If you want to really get him riled up, be on Team Damon. But no, no drinking of my blood. I don't have blood. It's a simple thing, really. I would have to bite you, without drinking you dry, and my venom would start to work in your system. The burning is agonizing, and begins immediately." Damn it, change the subject!

"Venom? Like a snake?"

"Yes," I replied curtly.

"Huh."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Um... oh, I know! So, you killed those thugs that were going to rob and kill us. Have you killed a lot of people?"

God damn it.


	24. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own, I just muck around with the characters.

Bella's POV

_"Can we talk about something else?"_

_"Sure. Um... oh, I know! So, you killed those thugs that were going to rob and kill us. Have you killed a lot of people?"_

Edward looked almost ill, suddenly. I knew from his expression that what I was about to hear wouldn't be good.

He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I really didn't want to have this discussion this early, but I suppose you do deserve to know, so you can bail out if you want to."

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think that anything you tell me will make me bail on you?"

"Please reserve judgment until you hear what I have to tell you." He sounded so defeated already. This was going to be bad. I felt sick to my stomach, suddenly sorry that I had asked.

"Nine years after Carlisle turned me, I rebelled against his rules and decided to go off on my own. I spent my time in the bigger cities, hunting... humans." He looked anguished, and I wanted to comfort him, even though I was kind of freaked out by what he had just told me. He stared straight ahead at the road. "I used my ability to read thoughts to find the worst dregs of society; the murderers, the rapists, the child abusers. I justified my actions by telling myself that I was saving lives. I never harmed a child or a woman, and I never touched anyone that was not intent on doing evil or had already done so. Eventually, I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified, and I returned to Carlisle and Esme. They forgave me, of course, but I've not been able to completely forgive myself. I'm still ashamed of that time in my existence"

He fell silent, and still he wouldn't look at me. I finally found my voice, "How long did that last?"

"Four years," he said in a pained whisper.

"That's... a lot of bad guys you took out. There's no telling how many lives you saved, Edward."

"Bella, I killed _hundreds_ of men. I was a monster." He snapped.

It seemed my darling vampire was a glass-half-empty kind of guy. "No, a monster wouldn't have felt such a burden of guilt. A monster wouldn't have stopped. But you did. You're not a monster, Edward."

He laughed ruefully, "You sound like Carlisle. He said almost the same thing to me. He forgave me so easily. Can you? Or would you like to cancel the trip?"

"If you don't stop offering to take me back, I'm going to start believing you don't want me." I pouted.

"If you were smart, you'd demand I take you back and leave you forever. Losing you now would kill me, but I would understand." He replied mournfully.

"Edward, please pull off the highway here. Right here. This exit."

He looked startled, but he instantly steered to the off-ramp. I pointed to a convenience store at the bottom of the ramp, and he dutifully pulled into the parking lot. When he had parked and shut off the engine, I reached over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Do you love me?"

He looked confused, "Of course I do. Why do you question that? Have I given you some indication-"

I cut him off, stroking his cheek. "And do you believe that I love you?"

He took my hand and clutched it to his chest, "Yes, you must love me; you accepted that I am a vampire, and came on a trip across country with me. You either love me, or you're certifiably insane."

It was my turn to huff out a laugh. "Then stop being an ass. So you gave in to your vampire nature more than half a century ago! So what? Have you killed anyone but those three thugs last night since then?"

"No."

"I think that's a darn good track record. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. Now, understand this: I am going to your home with you, to meet your family. I don't care if you should suddenly reveal to me that you are Vlad Tepes himself. As long as you don't ever return to playing Batman, we're good. I. Love. You. Are we clear?"

He looked a bit stunned. "Yes."

"Good, now kiss me quick, so I can go use the ladies room, and we can get back on the road. Oh, and babe? Could you get me some lemonade?" I leaned forward to get my kiss, but Edward stopped me.

"You are the most incredible woman that I've ever met, and I've met a lot of women in a hundred years. I adore you, Isabella." He finally gave me my kiss.

I grinned against his lips, "Right back at you. And don't you forget it, buster."

As I hopped out of the car, he was still chuckling.

Once we were back on the highway, I decided I had tortured poor Edward enough for one trip, and stuck to innocuous questions about his family and his history. He amazed me over and over, relating stories about living through things I had learned about in school books; The Great War, Prohibition, Black Tuesday, The Suffrage Movement, The Great Depression, World War II, it was fantastic. He and his brothers had even gone to Woodstock. He told me a hilarious story about the day his mother and sisters burned their bras and nearly set the house on fire.

But I couldn't get my mind off of his comment about meeting a lot of women. I was irrationally jealous of all of those women, and what he had shared with them. Yes, he said that he'd never been in love before me, but people didn't need love to have sex, and eighty-eight years was a long time.

"I admit that I'm a little intimidated by all of the women you've been with. Were they all vampires? I assume so since you said that the mechanics of a male vampire with a female human were impossible. And I will _never_ ask you how many. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Bella, I could never be with a woman... intimately... that I didn't love. I'm not wired like that."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "You mean you've never...?"

"Never." He glanced over at me. "I was raised to believe that you should only ever share 'that' with your spouse. Considering when I was born, does that surprise you?"

"No, not now that I'm thinking about it." I blushed again, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who waited." Not that there had ever been anyone who tempted me. Until now.

Edward smiled warmly at me. "Gran?"

"Gran," I agreed. "She taught me that 'it' was a gift that should only be shared with the person you intended to spend the rest of your life with. As far as I know, the only man she was ever with, like that, was my Gramps. He was the love of her life."

"I'm very glad you waited as well. I wish I could thank your Gran," he chuckled.

"It's awfully unfair, though. I only waited for a couple of years for you. You had to wait nearly nine decades for me."

"I told you, love. You were worth the wait."

We pressed on, only stopping for gas for the car and food for me. He made sure we only stopped at nicer restaurants, even though I told him I would have been fine with a burger. My sweet guy wouldn't hear of it, claiming that the grease would kill me. We discussed stopping for the night, so I could sleep in a bed, but I could tell he was eager to get home, so I told him I could sleep in the plush seat just fine, and he should only stop if he got tired. That's when I learned that vampires never got tired.

We took an exit in Chicago, and he drove me past the house that he grew up in, a big, beautiful turn-of-the-century Victorian, with lots of gingerbread trim and a lovely wrap-around porch. He told me that he still owned it and that it was rented out at the moment. He promised that the next time it was empty, he'd show me around inside.

We never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and we also never seemed to be able to let go of each other. In the car, he was either holding my hand, or it was curled around his neck. Out of the car, our arms would be around each other's waists as we walked. I had no complaints about it, and we grew closer with every hour of the trip.

He insisted that we stop every few hours, and he walked me around so that I could stretch my legs. I had never felt so doted on in my life.

When we hit Seattle, I had him exit the highway, and I showed him my childhood home as well. I couldn't boast that I still owned it, but at least he saw the up-scale neighborhood I grew up in.

We drove north, toward Edmonds, and took the ferry across Puget Sound to Kingston. A few hours later, we were sailing past the "Welcome to Forks" sign, and my butterflies went into overdrive.

Would they like me? Were they nice? I was a bundle of nerves.

"Relax, love. You're not going to face a firing squad. They'll love you, I promise," he smiled at me, kissing my fingers.

"Tell me again," I said tightly.

"I love you."

I leaned against his arm and said, "I love you, too," as he kissed the top of my head.

We passed through the tiny town and were soon pulling off the road onto a dirt track, almost hidden by ferns that I didn't even see until we had turned.

After a few miles of winding through the forest, a house appeared, surrounded by a meadow of at least an acre. The entire property was shaded by six enormous cedars that had to be ancient. The house itself was three stories, painted a soft, faded white, and had a deep porch that wrapped completely around the first story. Neat flower beds edged the house, in the style of an English garden.

And standing on the porch, just in front of the open door were Alice, Jasper, and four other vampires, all more beautiful than anyone had a right to be.

I took a deep breath and said, "Here we go."


	25. Homecoming

**Carlisle's POV**

It was going to be good to have all of our children home again.

Yes, we viewed them as our children and loved them each as if they were born to us. Alice and Jasper came home yesterday, and Edward was bringing his new mate home today. Esme was over the moon. She had gone to the grocery store in town, and now our cupboards were bursting at the seams.

"We don't know what she likes to eat, darling. I want to be prepared, and It's been so long since I've eaten human food," Esme said with a sweet smile. "I won't have our newest daughter starving."

My beautiful Esme was all atwitter, and adorable with it. She'd also brought home a stack of cookbooks. Our previously unused kitchen would be broken in soundly, and very soon.

"They'll be here in three minutes!" Alice trilled, bouncing into the kitchen. "I'm so excited!"

Esme laughed, "You'd think it was Christmas around here." She took my hand, as excited as Alice, tugging me toward the front door.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were already on the porch, all trying to appear nonchalant, and fooling no one.

Well, except for Rose. She just looked bored, and a trifle angry. Nothing new there.

Emmett, however, was sporting a huge grin. "This is so awesome. Our little Eddie finally snagged him a girl. She has to be a real pistol, doesn't she? I mean, if someone as gorgeous as Tanya couldn't turn his head, this Bella has to be something else to get his attention, the picky little shit."

Alice smacked the back of his head. "She's wonderful and sweet and kind. She completely accepted that we were vampires without turning a hair. And she's his mate. You all know how _that_ works. And she loves him." Her face nearly split with her smile.

"True," mused Jasper. "You can't control who your mate is. I mean, look at what Rosie ended up with." He ducked to avoid Emmett's swinging fist.

"Boys! Best behavior. I mean it. You'll not embarrass me in front of our newest family member." said Esme, sternly.

The boys always listened to Esme when she used that tone. It never worked for me, and I often wondered how she did it. It must be a mother thing. I slipped my arm around her waist.

Just then, we all heard the tires of a car hit the end of the dirt road. "Here comes the human," said Rosalie, snidely. A few minutes later, a Mercedes with darkly tinted windows slid to a stop at the foot of the front steps, and Edward popped out of the driver's side.

"Hello, family! We're home!" Heavens, I hadn't seen Edward this happy since, well, _ever_. He blurred to the passenger side and opened the door as if he were revealing the world's greatest treasure. I suppose, to him, she was a treasure. A small brunette stepped out of the car, her eyes huge, taking in the family.

"Hello," she said quietly and smiled. Hm, no fear. Astounding.

Esme was the first to move forward. Taking both of Bella's hands, she said, "Welcome, welcome! It's so good to meet you! I can't tell you how happy we are to have you here. I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and this is Carlisle, his father." She motioned me forward.

"Hello, Bella. It's lovely to have you here." I said warmly.

Before I could say any more, Alice darted forward. "Hello again, Bella!" She threw her arms around Bella, hugging her gently.

"Hello, Alice. Hi, Jasper. It's great to be here. Thank you all for having me. I mean, not _having_ me. I mean... crap."

We all chuckled as she blushed charmingly. Alice was right, she was wonderful.

I noticed that Edward had kept his hand on Bella continuously since helping her out of the car. Alice was right about that, as well; this was, indeed, Edward's mate. I was already planning a phone call to Eleazar in Alaska. He'd be fascinated with this development, and perhaps his daughters would have some insight, due to their history of relations with human men.

Esme spoke up again, "You've met Jasper, of course. This is our other daughter Rosalie, and her husband Emmett." She motioned the rest of the children forward. Rosalie just nodded shortly, but Emmett wasted no time.

"Glad to meet you, Bella!" He swooped her up in a hug and spun her around. She looked only mildly uncomfortable. Emmett did take some getting used to. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who could reel Eddie in!"

Bella blushed again, bright red, and Edward pulled her out of Emmett's arms and into his own with a growl.

"I'm not sure who reeled in who, he's pretty amazing." She looked up into Edward's eyes with so much love that I was nearly staggered. This human girl was truly in love with my vampire son. Fascinating. Standing there, wrapped in the arms of an apex predator, with a complete lack of fear. At first glance, she was a completely ordinary human girl, but when she looked at my son like that, she was transformed, virtually glowing, and achingly lovely. She would make a stunning vampire.

"Well, let's go into the house, shall we?" Esme broke into my musings. "I'm sure Bella would like to have some refreshments, and perhaps settle in and freshen up after their journey. Jasper, Emmett, their bags, please? Take them to Edward's room."

Bella looked at Edward in surprise, "I'm sharing a room with you?"

He smirked down at her, "I don't sleep, love, remember? You'll be perfectly safe."

She blushed again. Charming girl. Obviously, their relationship wasn't physical. Yet. "Alice ordered a bed for your room, Edward. It should be delivered this afternoon." I assured him. By his expression, I'm quite sure he would be blushing as well, if it were possible.

As Jasper and Emmett took the luggage upstairs, with Alice tagging along, the rest of us settled into the living room, while Esme dashed to the kitchen. She returned minutes later with a full Limoges tea service on a silver tray. I knew she was thrilled with the chance to actually use it.

Edward made sure that Bella was settled on the sofa with Esme, who started serving tea and some sort of cream cake that she had bought from the local bakery before he asked to speak with me in my study.

Once we were seated, with the door closed, Edward wasted no time. "What did you find on Bella's condition?"

"Son, I'm sorry to tell you that it is, in fact, incurable. As you said on the phone last night, if she's already experiencing hearing loss, then she hasn't much time left. Her hearing will deteriorate until she is completely deaf. I can't say anything toward her vision loss without an examination and a battery of tests, but that too seems likely. The loss of equilibrium is another unavoidable symptom of Usher Type III, related to her inner ear deterioration. Cochlear implants most likely won't benefit her, but again, I can't be sure without examining her."

"Isn't there anything you can do? Anything at all, Carlisle? Some new, experimental treatment...?" The anguish on Edward's face devastated me.

"I suppose we can see what happens once she's turned. I've seen venom do so much-"

"NO!" he snarled at me. "She will not be turned!"

I was flabbergasted. "What, never?"

"Never. I won't see her become a monster. Our love for each other shouldn't be a death sentence for her, Carlisle."

I was completely shocked. "But son... she's your mate. I don't understand."

"She's my mate, and someday, hopefully soon, my wife. She will not be changed. We'll deal with her disabilities as they occur. We've all learned foreign languages, sign language shouldn't be too big a stretch for us."

"Edward, you intend to marry her, and leave her human?"

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"And you plan to have sexual relations with her?" Edward was silent. "Son, you know that has never been attempted, not to my knowledge, at any rate. If you lost control, you could so easily kill-"

"I know that!" he snapped. "We may never be able to have relations, Carlisle, but I will see that my wife is... satisfied in other ways." He shook his head as if to clear it. "At any rate, she stays human. End of discussion."

"You may think so, son, but I think a certain young woman sitting in our living room may have something to say about it. Have you discussed it at all with her? It is her life, after all."

"She hasn't brought it up, so I'm sure she has no interest in being like us."

A hundred and five years old, and still possessing the arrogance of youth. I would need to monitor this situation closely as it unfolded. I was reasonably certain that my son was in for a rude awakening.

"She's your mate, Edward. You're just going to let her grow old and die? Will you become like Marcus?" I let him see my memories of living in Volterra, and the broken, wretched vampire who had outlived his mate.

"I'll follow her soon after." He stared at the floor, missing the horror that I knew had bloomed on my face.

"What?" I bellowed. I knew the rest of the family had heard the entire conversation, but I was sure even Bella had heard that. I dropped my voice, "I can't stand idly by and watch you destroy yourself, Edward. Mate or no, I won't tolerate-"

"It's not your decision, dad," he said quietly. "As you said, she's my mate. Mine. Therefore, it's my decision, and I'm finished discussing it."

Not meaning a word of it, I said, "Very well, Edward. I'll leave it to you to handle. Now, is she aware that you want to marry her?"

Edward huffed a laugh, "Dad, we've known each other less than a week. We just declared our feelings a few days ago, just before the trip. Give me time to convince her to spend the rest of her life with a vampire for a husband."

I nodded, "Do you hear that, family? Let's leave Edward's plans to marry his mate to him. I wouldn't want to spoil it for Bella. Do you understand Emmett?"

I heard Emmett stifle a laugh, and then the sound of Rosalie smacking his head. "Okay!"

"Shall we join the family now, Edward? I'd like to get to know my new daughter. She's wonderful, son. You've done well."

"Thanks, dad." He embraced me briefly, and I opened the door, watching my vampire son hurry back to his human mate.

Things were going to be very interesting from now on. Very interesting, indeed.


	26. Tea & Vampires

Bella's POV

I watched Edward disappear down a hallway with his father, and tried hard not to be nervous, seated with his mother and his sister, two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Esme sat next to me on the sofa and poured tea from a beautiful china pot into an equally beautiful china cup. I was gripped with the unreasonable fear that I would crush the piece in my hand if I tried to hold it.

Wouldn't that leave a great first impression on the mother of the love of my life?

"Cream and sugar, Bella?" Esme smiled expectantly at me with the same, gorgeous, honey-colored eyes as the rest of them.

"One sugar, no cream."

"So, Bella, tell us a bit about yourself. Alice mentioned that you do some charity work?" She said pleasantly. Ah, something I could talk about with some knowledge. We chatted about the children's hospital work that I did until Edward's other siblings returned from upstairs.

"So, Bella," said Emmett slyly. "You date many other supernatural monsters before you met our Eddie?" he snickered.

So, that's how it was going to be. I had Emmett's number, though, thanks to Edward forewarning me. "Well, I had a thing going with this zombie guy, and there was this werewolf in high school, but I really like vampires. I've always wanted to date one, especially after watching The Vampire Diaries. That Damon Salvatore guy is pretty hot, don't you think?" I calmly sipped my tea, smirking just the tiniest bit.

Esme attempted to hide her smile at the sour look on Emmett's face, but Alice and Jasper didn't bother, laughing out loud. "She's a spitfire, Em. You'd better watch yourself with this one," snickered Jasper.

Suddenly, the sound of Edward's father bellowing split the air. Whatever Edward was saying, and I wasn't stupid, so I knew it was about _me_ , had really displeased his father. "Um... is Edward in trouble for bringing me here?" I started thinking how I could get back home if having me here was a problem.

"Not at all, dear," soothed Esme, patting my hand and smiling serenely. "You're a breath of fresh air. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure it's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Suddenly, Alice grinned, Jasper nodded, and Emmett was looking at me with a gleam in his eye, suppressing a laugh. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, and he huffed, "Okay!" It was like they were responding to a conversation that I wasn't aware of. So weird.

Edward and his dad came back in the room then, and I had never been so glad to see anyone in my life. He came straight to my side, kissing my forehead. "Everything okay here, love? Is my family behaving themselves?" He glared at Emmett and Jasper in turns.

"Everything is great, babe." Crap, I had to say that in front of his brothers. Not to mention his mother. Oh, look! I'm red again. I hurried to change the subject. "I suppose I should go unpack..."

"All done!" chirped Alice. "I put all of Edward's clothes on the right side of the closet, yours are on the left. And I put a second dresser in his room, for your things. May I say that you have wonderful taste in clothes." She looked at Rosalie, "She shops at La Perla, and her shoes are to die for!" She looked back at me, "Although I notice you favor lower heels and flats. But we can work on that!" Oh, great. She wants to put the balance challenged human in high heels.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued looking bored. Well, the rest of the family was warm and friendly. I couldn't complain about anything if only one of them didn't like me.

A truck pulled into the driveway, and Alice jumped up, clapping her hands, "The bed is here!" She dashed to the front door, and I stood up. "I would love a shower if that's okay."

"Of course, love. Come, I'll show you our room." Our room. I suppressed a tiny shiver when he said that."We'll install the bed while you freshen up. Afterward, I'll give you a tour of the house. Would you like that?" He smiled at me.

"I would, thank you."

Up two flights of stairs, we arrived at a door at the end of a hallway. When Edward opened it, I was struck immediately by the wall-sized window looking out over the forest and the Sol Duc river, with the Olympic Mountain Range in the distance. One whole wall was covered with shelf after shelf of CDs, and there was a sophisticated-looking sound system in the corner. The only furniture in the room was a small desk, two small dressers, and a black leather sofa positioned in front of the window.

Edward went to one of the dressers, "Your things are in here." He moved to the closet, pulling the door open. "As Alice said, the rest is in here. Knowing my sister, I'm sure all of your... um... toiletries are in here." He opened the other door, revealing the bathroom.

He walked back to me, still standing in the center of the room, and took me in his arms. The feeling of being held against his solid frame helped me center myself. I hadn't realized that I was feeling a bit overwhelmed, and his touch calmed me. I raised my eyes to him, "Everything is okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm home, my family already loves you, and I adore you. Everything is perfect. Now, I'll leave you to it. I want to help unload the bed, in case my brothers decide to get creative." He winked, brushed my lips with his, and was gone.

The bathroom was as luxurious as any found in a high-end hotel. There was a glass-enclosed shower and a deep soaking tub, dual sinks, and everything was clad with a rich, gold veined marble. It was a dream bathroom. I looked at the tub longingly. Another day, I sighed to myself and turned to start the water in the shower. There was a rain shower head and several body heads. Lovely. These vampires believed in pampering themselves.

I lingered in the shower, washing and conditioning my hair, shaving various bits and taking my time ridding myself of the stale feeling from being in a car for three days. I girl could get used to this!

After drying my hair and dressing in fresh clothes, I returned to the bedroom, expecting to see chaos from installing the bed. To my surprise, the bed was assembled, and even made up with a lovely duvet in gold just a shade lighter than the carpet, with no less than six huge, fluffy pillows.

The bed itself was gorgeous; black wrought iron and massive. The frame was twisted with iron vines up four tall posts, accented here and there with cast iron roses. It formed a latticework overhead, with leaves and roses creating a bower effect.

Was I supposed to sleep in a king sized bed all by myself? Edward didn't sleep. None of them slept. Maybe they thought... oh good lord. I blushed tomato red, even without anyone there to see it. Then I wondered who had actually ordered this monstrosity, and flushed harder.

I did have to admit that the fact of it being a king bed, I got my hopes up a little. And then I remembered what a gentleman my Edwardian Edward was, and stomped those hopes back down. A germ of a plot began to multiply in my head. I had never seduced a man before, mostly from lack of opportunity. There were no boys to practice on at my all girls boarding school. I didn't know the first thing about seduction, but I'd be willing to bet Alice did...

I went back down to the living room to find the whole family gathered once again. Edward's eyes brightened when he saw me. I was awed to know I could have this effect on this beautiful, perfect man.

"Feel better, love?" Edward smiled at me.

"You have no idea," I grinned back.

"Good. My brothers and I are going hunting with dad. We should only be gone for a few hours. Is that all right?"

"That's fine. You must be starving. Go. Eat." I made a shooing motion with my hands, which made Esme smile.

"You were very lucky to find her, son. She's a jewel," said Esme. I could only blush again, and look at my hands.

"Don't I know it," He grinned and kissed my cheek, and then they were off, dashing away out the door and into the forest in a blur.

The afternoon passed pleasantly, getting to know Edward's female relatives. Esme was warm, kind and quite funny. She was very maternal, and it made my throat ache, thinking about my own mother, and how I had lost her so young.

Alice was... well, Alice. She already had visions of a sister's shopping trip dancing in her head. Literally. She said that she saw us in Seattle soon, shopping for the whole day. I was already exhausted at just the thought.

Then there was Rosalie. She wasn't mean or anything. Just very... reserved. She never volunteered anything but responded politely enough when addressed. I noticed that she hardly ever looked at me, at least not when I was looking at her. I did catch her looking at me from the corner of my eye, and her expression was odd, to say the least. She had a tendency to roll her eyes, especially at Alice.

Before I knew it, the men were coming in through the back patio doors, shoving each other playfully. The hours had flown by, most likely because I had enjoyed the company of Edward's family so much. Edward looked slightly flushed, I assumed from the blood he'd ingested, his eyes a light gold. He looked so young then, full of happiness, and my heart swelled all over again. I was clearly wearing my heart on my sleeve. My face must have reflected that emotion because Esme was looking at me with a little smile playing across her lips.

Alice ran and jumped into Jasper's arms, Emmett scooped Rosalie out of her chair, and Carlisle and Esme met in the middle of the room with a gentle kiss. Obviously, a very demonstrative family, I mused, as Edward pulled me from the sofa into his arms. "Did you have a good visit, love?" he murmured against my neck.

"Mmm."

He laughed and raised his head, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a yes," I looked up at him coyly. "I think you missed a spot."

He looked confused and I tapped a finger to my lips, "Right here." He happily rectified his oversight. I still marveled at how stone, cold lips could create such heat.

Strangely, I already felt so at ease here, in this huge house, with a family of vampires. Who knew? I was also pretty comfortable wrapped in this particular vampire's arms.

"Now, how about that tour, babe?"


	27. What's Cooking

**Bella's POV**

He took me on a tour of the house, pausing in Carlisle's study. Two walls were covered in bookshelves, the third wall was all windows, and the wall next to the door was heavily hung with pictures. And I mean the painted kind. I was fascinated. I came to a huge portrait of four figures on a balcony, overlooking the revelers below.

"That is The Volturi. They live in Italy, and they are... the law-keepers of our kind."

"You have laws?"

"Oh, absolutely. But the only one that is most vigorously enforced is to keep the secret of what we are."

"And how do they punish the lawbreakers? Is there a vampire prison somewhere? I need to know where it is, so I can slip you a blood bag with a file in it on visiting day," I attempted to joke.

Edward didn't even crack a smile. "No, no prison. Transgressors are destroyed. Dismembered and burned," he said grimly.

I gasped, "Isn't that a bit... harsh?"

"Yes, but it is what it is. We obey the law..." he looked troubled.

"But... _I_ know... so you all have..."

"Broken the law, yes. But don't fret. Italy is very far away. They have no way of knowing about you, and as long as you keep our secret, there is nothing to worry about."

I tucked that tidbit away to chew on later.

I looked at the painting again, pointing at the blond figure to the far right. "Is that Carlisle?" I said incredulously.

"Yes, he lived with them for a few decades. They didn't agree with his 'lifestyle' so Carlisle left them to come to 'The New World'. They parted amicably. Carlisle has practiced medicine for centuries. He knew his skills would be needed and appreciated here when the US was still very young. It's his home now. I don't think he'd be happy anywhere else. We do travel to Europe now and again, but America is home."

"I'm glad. If you had been living in Europe, I'd never have met you." I smiled shyly.

He finally smiled, "That would have been the true crime."

He led me through the rest of the house, then back down a second set of steps to the massive kitchen. It was a dream, and I was dying to cook in it. "I know you don't eat, but is the kitchen furnished?" I said hopefully.

"It is," he grinned. "Must keep up appearances, you know." He swung open a lower cabinet to reveal gorgeous stainless cookware, and another that was stocked with small appliances; a food processor, a pasta machine and the like. I was practically drooling. "Oh, Edward. I want to cook. Can we get groceries later?"

He grinned again and moved to a pantry, flinging open the door to show me that it was fully stocked. Then he walked to the fridge and showed me that it was full to bursting. I almost pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. "Is this... did they... all for _me_?"

"All for you, love."

I then did something that was highly uncharacteristic of me; I squealed, and jumped into Edward's arms, my legs wrapped around his waist. He was laughing, and I was peppering his face with kisses, finally settling on his lips. Just that fast, I was consumed, and the kisses slowed and deepened. I swear he had magic lips. My hands were in his hair, and his tongue was in my mouth. I heard a moan, and I honestly couldn't tell who it came from. At the same time that I realized that his hands were cradling my butt, someone in the vicinity of the doorway to the living room cleared their throat.

We broke our kiss, and I stared, panicked, into Edward's eyes. "Please let it not be your mother."

"Hi mom," he replied with a chuckle. Oh god, I hoped he was kidding.

I quickly unwound my legs from his waist, dropping my feet back to the floor, then turning toward the doorway with dread in my heart.

Esme. Of course, it was Esme. I was mortified. And red. Again. "Crap."

"Oh, please," she laughed, waving one hand. "I've seen much worse. Emmett and Rosalie live here, after all. So, Bella, I hear you want to cook. Could you use a sous chef? I'd really like to learn to cook again."

"Um... sure!" I said, nervously. "Is there anything in particular, you'd like to make?"

"I haven't cooked since I was a girl. When I was married to my human husband, we had a cook, and of course, I haven't cooked anything since Carlisle changed me 85 years ago. I'm afraid I remember nothing about it, so I'm a clean slate, dear." she beamed at me.

"Great!" said Edward. "My turn to shower, then." He kissed my temple and disappeared back up the stairs. Coward.

"Let me see what you have available. I'm sure I can think of something," I said, opening the fridge.

I spotted a package in butcher's paper, with 'veal' written in wax pencil, and I was off to the races. I began placing items from the fridge onto the counter; tomatoes, garlic, onion, eggs. At the pantry, I retrieved flour, olive oil, and panko bread crumbs. I opened cabinets until I found one loaded with every herb and spice known to man. "Esme, we are making veal parmigiana with penne. From scratch." I grinned at her, and she grinned right back.

"Wonderful!"

We spent the next hour preparing the sauce, using the previously untouched pasta maker, and chatting comfortably. I was really bonding with her, and it was lovely. She was already filling a hole left by the loss of first my mother, then my Gram. She told family stories about all of her 'children', often reducing me to helpless giggles. I especially loved the story about Emmett's first bear. "Although, technically, it was his second bear. He lost the first fight." Esme grimaced.

I should have been horrified, but it appeared to be a family joke, so I didn't let it me.

I was showing her how to pound the veal with the tenderizing mallet when I felt him. I don't know how, but some electrical spark or magnetism just _told_ me that Edward was near, and when I turned my head to the doorway, there he was, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, so casual. But his eyes were absolutely glowing at me, and his face reflected complete happiness.

I literally couldn't breathe. I was so completely in love with this man. I had to grip the edge of the counter to keep from being pulled toward him. I only vaguely noticed when Esme slipped from the room.

In a split second, he was standing beside me, cradling my face in his big hands, "Breathe, Bella." His eyes were my complete focus, and then his lips captured my attention. I sucked in a breath, smelling his amazing fragrance, mixed with a clean soapy smell. My hands went to his damp hair of their own volition. "What have you done to me?" I whispered.

"No more than what you've done to me," and his lips met mine. His tongue traced my lips, begging entrance, and I was thrilled to grant it. His kisses were drugging me, and I was a happy addict.

His lips broke from mine, only to trace along my jaw to a point just below my ear. I shivered at the contact, and not from the coolness of his touch. He whispered, "I'm so in love with you, Bella. I don't know how I survived before you."

"I love you, Edward. I've never felt this way for anyone. Ever. You've cast some sort of spell on me, I swear..." I used my grip on his hair to bring his mouth back to mine, feasting on his lips.

"Get a room!"

We broke our kiss, staring in shock into each other's eyes, before breaking into laughter at the same time.

Speaking in no more than a conversational volume, he said, "We're _in_ a room, Emmett."

Snorts of male laughter echoed back from both of Edward's brothers. Emmett shouted, "I'm in loooove with you, Bella!" then more snorting and laughing, interspersed with loud kissing sounds. Edward sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Wait, they heard you say that?" I said, mortified and confused.

"I guess I haven't told you about vampire hearing yet," he said ruefully.

"Oh, no."

"Oh yes. If we want true privacy, we have to move away from the house at least a half mile. There are very few secrets in a house full of vampires, love. Especially with a mind-reader and a psychic in residence."

Emmett yelled in falsetto, "Oh Bella!"

"Babe, would it be asking too much if I said I'd like you to beat up your brothers?" I grinned.

Loud laughter rang from the living room. "He can try!" guffawed Jasper.

Edward sighed, "Not really, but don't worry, We'll get them back, you'll see." He winked at me, "Finish cooking, and I'll go occupy the two idiots. I think a rousing game of Call Of Duty should do it."

"Yeah! Bring it, Romeo!" called Emmett.

With a final kiss, Edward disappeared into the living room, and I could hear the sounds of shouts and gunfire as I went back to the veal. Esme came back as well, smiling a very satisfied little smile, and we went back to work.

"I can't tell you how thrilled we are that you're here, Bella. I've never seen Edward look so happy, and it's all due to you." She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Of course, I blushed, because I'm Bella. "Well, he makes me very happy as well. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I have to tell you, his manners are... Esme, he's amazing. He makes me feel like royalty. I'm not used to that, but I sure like it. I'm crazy about him already. But I just had to commend you on his behavior. I haven't touched a door since I met him," I grinned.

"Thank you, love!" Edward's voice floated in from the living room. Damned vampire hearing. I'd have to get used to that as well.

Esme laughed, "I'd like to take credit for that, but his human mother raised him that way, and she did a fabulous job. If it were my influence, Emmett wouldn't be so... Emmett," she smirked.

"Moooom!"

We both giggled.

When the meal was done, I plated a portion and sat down to eat it. Esme, over my objections, washed up and put everything away, insisting that she enjoyed the busy work. "Bella, would you mind if I plated the rest of the food and took it down the road to our neighbors? They're elderly, and shut-ins as well. I'm sure they'd be thrilled with restaurant quality food, for once."

"That would be a perfect solution, Esme. I have a hard time cooking for one, and this way we won't be cluttering up the fridge with a bunch of leftovers. Let's plan on that every evening. If that's all right with you?"

"That's more than all right. I shop at the local grocery store, for appearances, and usually end up taking everything to the local food bank before it can expire or spoil. You can shop with me every week, that way you can pick out the things you'll need to cook with." That thought appeared to please her very much. It pleased me as well.

I was falling in love with Edward's family.

"Deal," I smiled.


	28. Hunting Redux

**Edward's POV**

Leaving my love in the safe company of my sisters and my mother, I went hunting with the male members of my family. I could see that Carlisle and Emmett had missed Jasper and me, and hunting together was always a good way to reconnect.

I had to admit that it was good to be back with my brothers and father. They were all such diverse people, and we all had a different dynamic, both with each other and as a group. I could count on a great debate or a quiet conversation with my dad, an in-depth, mentally stimulating conversation about almost any topic with Jasper, and the latest joke or prank from Emmett.

Emmett wasn't the complete clown that he portrayed. He had a huge heart, and despite his size, strength and general loudness, he was deep down just a big teddy bear. I knew he wanted some time with me, so when we had dispatched a small herd of deer as a group, or in the words of my large brother, "Appetizers!" we split off into two groups; Jasper with our father, Emmett with me.

"Let's see if we can find some bears!" Emmett enthused.

We ran north, enjoying the freedom of the forest, legs churning, bounding over boulders, occasionally careening off of each other. Emmett's laughter rang through the trees, "It's good to have you home, Ed. It's more fun hunting with you. Dad is just entirely too tame, and Rosie doesn't like to get dirty. Hey! Can we wrassle after we eat? I haven't had a good throw-down since you left."

"Sure," I grinned. "I guess you're due for a beating."

He scoffed, "We'll see who gets the beating, Romeo. Hey! Bears! That way!"

We ran toward the scent, quickly taking down a grizzly and his mate. I let Emmett take the male. It seems he'd never gotten over his grudge against the bear that killed him. I dispatched mine quickly and turned to watch with amusement as Emmett danced around the huge swiping claws. "Always playing with your food, huh Em?" I laughed.

Just as he turned his head to grin at me, the bear got in a blow, shredding the front of Emmett's shirt. "Oh hell no you didn't! My Rosie gave me this shirt!" He deftly snapped the bear's neck and began draining him in one motion.

Emmett rolled back a boulder, and I kicked the carcasses underneath. "Dishes are done!" he bellowed, dropping it back in place. We climbed up on top of the boulder, enjoying the view, letting our meals settle.

"So Ed, You went and got you a human mate, huh?" he grinned at me. Oh, here we go.

"Yes, Emmett. She's my mate and she's human. Is that a problem?" I replied curtly.

He held up his hands, "Hey, I'm just sayin'. I never thought you'd hand in your v-card with a human chick, is all. She's hot. Get it? 'Cause she's alive, and stuff? And she's... like... hot..." he trailed off, seeing my obvious lack of amusement.

"We haven't done...that... yet, so drop it. Would you like me to start talking about _your_ mate?" I snarled.

"Hey, let's not get ugly, here."

I worked to calm myself. It was Emmett, after all.

"But seriously, Edward. What are you going to do? You really intend to leave her human?"

"Yes."

"And if you want a physical relationship with her? What then? You'll kill her."

"I'm not... shit, Em. I don't have all of the answers. I want to. God, I want to, but if I hurt her, I'd never forgive myself. She hasn't pushed me at all, but I know she won't be content with the status quo. I'm just hoping we can take it slow, you know? I want to marry her."

"She is your mate, though, right?"

I sighed, "Indubitably. Even now, I have that ache in my chest from being away from her. You know?"

Emmett rubbed his chest, "Yeah. But when she's deaf, and maybe blind, too? What then?"

"I'll be her eyes and ears for her. She will want for nothing."

"Christ! Why would you put her through that, when changing her would probably fix all of her problems?"

"You know why, Emmett. I won't take away her soul. I won't doom her to this life."

"What's so wrong with this life? I'm pretty happy."

"Is Rosalie? You know as well as I that if she had a choice, she'd have never been turned in the first place. She has you, to make it bearable, but otherwise, she hates being a vampire."

Emmett hung his head. "Yeah, I hear you. But have you asked her what _she_ wants?"

"We haven't discussed it. And I'm not offering it as an option. If and when it comes up, I will tell her my beliefs about it. I'm sure she'll understand, and most likely agree with me."

Emmett threw back his head and laughed from his belly, "And that just proves you don't know jack shit about women, brother." He jumped to his feet, "Let's go find Jazz and dad. I'm ready to go back."

As we all approached the house, I felt a huge sense of anticipation. For the first time, coming back from a "guy's hunt", I had someone waiting for me, and not just anyone; my mate. I finally felt like I belonged to this family, a functioning, mated member. As we tumbled through the door, Emmett gave me a shove, "Don't forget you owe me a wrasslin' match." he grinned.

"I want in on that!" growled Jasper, shoving me from the other side.

And then I was back in my mate's arms; home.

I took Bella on a tour of the house that ended in the kitchen. I wasn't surprised that she expressed a desire to cook. What did surprise me was her youthful squeal and then launching herself into my arms. She rained kisses on my face, and I wasted no time capturing her lips with mine. I should have been embarrassed at having her sweet little derrière in my hands, but it felt too good to let it bother me. Much. Her warm body wrapped around me was a slice of heaven, her legs twined around my waist, and I resisted the urge to lower her slightly, just so I could feel her warmth on a certain body part that really wanted to get acquainted with her. I resisted, of course, because a gentleman would never thrust himself against a lady, unmarried or otherwise, and in a kitchen, no less!

Luckily, mother interrupted before I lost all sense of decorum. Damn it.

After my shower, I dashed back downstairs to see my love back at work on her culinary project. I propped myself against the doorway, as yet unnoticed. Watching her laugh and chat with my mother warmed me, and I was once again feeling like I finally belonged. This woman completed me. What I never knew I was missing had suddenly clicked into place like a puzzle piece, and I felt whole. This woman, this amazing, beautiful, warm, loving woman had fit herself into my world with unconscious grace and brought back every shred of humanity that I had thought lost forever at my change.

When she noticed me, her eyes filled with such love that it nearly unmanned me. I couldn't resist the pull of her eyes, and I found myself kissing her again. When she told me how very much she loved me, it took everything I had not to steal her away, dashing with her up to my room, just to have her alone. Not that we'd do anything improper, no of course not! I studiously ignored the vague, erotic visions that flitted through my mind.

Feeling selfish for keeping her from completing her meal preparation, I tore myself away for video gaming with my brothers. I left her in peace to eat but monitored her conversation with my mother. True to form, my love encouraged my mother in feeding the leftovers to the Hersheizers down the road. Such a tender heart. Both of them.

After getting my ass kicked soundly playing Call of Duty, I took Bella for a walk down to the river. It was a beautiful summer night, and I wanted to take Bella to my spot.

Just at the edge of the river, there was a tiny niche carved out of the woods, with a flat boulder that formed a perfect bench. The trees and ferns formed a privacy wall, and you couldn't be seen from the house when you were seated. It had long been my place to be alone, but I could still hear everything going on in the house, and everyone's thoughts. I had another spot for silence and true solitude. I'd show her that another day.

Once we were settled on the stone, my arm wrapped around her as she nestled into my side, I said, "So, what do you think of everything so far?"

She laughed, "Everything? That's a pretty all-encompassing statement."

"Well," I mused, "I believe I was encompassing everything when I said it." I kissed the tip of her nose. "But you know what I mean."

"Well, the house is beautiful as are the surroundings," she gestured toward the river. "Your family is lovely. I already adore Esme, and everyone has been so warm and kind. Well, almost everyone," she grimaced.

"Ah, yes. Rosalie. I apologize for her. She has been a trifle... angry since her change. She is the one of us that most hates what we are. She feels robbed of the things she would have had as a human. Regardless of the fact that if our father hadn't changed her, she would have died in the street, and not had those things anyway."

"What things did she want?"

"Children, mostly. Vampires cannot procreate, so that is denied to her, and she can't let it go."

She shuddered delicately. "Well, it's a good thing I don't want children, then."

Putting aside what I hoped like hell that she wasn't implying, I said, "Why not? I thought all women wanted children."

"For one, I'm just not really fond of them, and for another, I would never want to pass down this genetic abnormality of mine. The chances of passing this off to any offspring are too high to risk it. At any rate, it's a moot point. I had a tubal ligation a week after my eighteenth birthday."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. To be honest, it should have thrilled me that she didn't want, and further, now couldn't have children, as I couldn't father them. But a part of me was sad that the option to have them was gone for her. At eighteen, children seemed a distant idea, but that isn't to say that her mind couldn't change. The more compelling reason for sterilization, the Usher Syndrome made more sense. Seeing no purpose to a discussion on the topic, I let it go. "I see."

"Since you can't father children, it's rather perfect, I think." Her smile was genuine, showing no hint of regret for her decision.

"Mmm," I responded non-noncommittally. I turned over ideas for changing the subject in my mind. I had decided to ask her about college when she interrupted my thoughts.

"So, when are you planning on turning me?"

Shit.


	29. Questions

**Bella's POV**

"So, when are you planning on turning me?" I said, casually.

I mean, it stands to reason that he would turn me, right? I'm his 'mate', and I suppose that would mean that he wants forever with me. Right?

"Bella, you don't understand what you're asking."

Don't I? Huh. "Why do you say that?"

"I wasn't turned by choice. I was dying, and my father did this to me to save me. You're not anywhere near death. Why would you want to condemn yourself to this life?"

"Do you hate being a vampire that much?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes... and no. I'm grateful that my existence wasn't ended in 1918, that I got the chance to see so much more of the world, and to find you. But I hate that I'm... a monster, and I hate that my soul was forfeit."

Monster? His soul? What? "Edward, you're by no means a monster, and what's this about your soul? I don't understand."

He sighed deeply, "You remember what I told you about my years of... hunting humans?"

"Well, yes, but I don't believe that makes you a monster."

"Bella, just a few days ago, I murdered three more people!" he growled and turned his face from me.

"Yes, people intent on murdering _us_! It's not like you did it to eat them!"

"Murder is murder."

"No, it was self-defense," I huffed.

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't account for the hundreds of men I killed. And I _did_ eat _them_."

I placed my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me, "And are you sorry that you did that?"

He pulled me into his arms, but not before I saw the anguish in his eyes, "More than I could possibly express."

I stroked his hair, "Then a loving god would forgive you."

He pulled away from my embrace, looking out over the river, "That would only count for someone who still had a soul."

"Why do you believe you don't have a soul?"

"I lost it when I died, when I became... this," he gestured at his body.

I really needed to get a copy of Vampirism for Dummies. "How do you know that?"

"It's just so. Vampires are soulless, blood-drinking demons. You've never met a vampire that doesn't adhere to our lifestyle. And thank god for that, you'd not survive it. They see humans as food, the same as you'd look at a salad. They don't value humanity like we do."

"Babe, I really don't know if I believe in a god or not, and I'm no biblical scholar, but in order for you to feel remorse, wouldn't you... sort of have to have a soul? I would think it would require a soul to feel as terrible about it as you do. And I really find it hard to believe that Esme, who is the kindest person I've ever seen, next to my Gran, doesn't have a soul. And your dad; doesn't he routinely save lives as a doctor? Wouldn't the desire to do that require a soul? I think you've been misled, somewhere down the line."

He looked at me, stunned.

"Also, you love me, right?" He nodded slowly. "I would tend to think that loving someone required a soul as well. Your family loves each other, and you. And you love them. I can't see a group of people with no souls being able to love." I felt it imperative to convince him.

"I... you don't... it's... Isabella, you astound me. I'll need to think about this. You've given me a lot to digest. Would you mind if we tabled this discussion until I can talk to my father? I can't refute your logic, but I'd like to go over all of this with him." He shook his head slowly, "In all of these years, we've never thought of that argument..."

"I'm glad I could help." Yes, I'd let him put off the discussion about changing me to be like him. But only for awhile.

He wrapped his arm around my waist again, and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was so beautiful out here. I felt so at peace. I could imagine the crickets chirping, even if I couldn't hear them anymore.

I yawned, burying my face in his shoulder, realizing how tired I was.

"I think I should get you into bed," he smiled down at me. When I chuckled, he looked horrified. "I didn't mean- oh god, I'm sor-"

"Oh, stop. I know what you meant. It's not your fault I have a filthy mind," I laughed, blushing brightly. I'm sure I was glowing in the dark.

"Apparently, almost as filthy as mine," he smirked. He stood up, drawing me to my feet beside him. We walked slowly back to the house, his arm keeping me pressed into his side. I had my arm wrapped around his waist as well, and I marveled at how solid he felt. Strong. I felt completely safe, right where I was. Protected and cherished. It was a heady feeling.

Passing through the living room, I wondered briefly about that vampire hearing, wondering if that little niche by the river was within range of the ones lounging here. Emmett eyed us with a huge grin on his face, "Taking Bella to bed, Romeo?" Well, that answered my question.

I blushed as Edward snarled, "Emmett!"

"Goodnight Bella," smiled Esme, drifting over to kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled back.

"Oh, no. That won't do. You can call me mom. They all do," she waved a hand toward the rest of the family. "Not that I would ever try to take the place of your own mother, I'm just used to it. I hardly know to respond to anything else."

I moved from Edward's side to hug her, whispering, "Goodnight, mom." I could have sworn I heard her choke a tiny bit as she hugged me back, but when I looked into her face, she smile was as bright as ever, and her eyes were quite shiny.

When I stepped back, there was Alice, bouncing slightly, as usual. "Goodnight, Bella," she said brightly. "Get lots of sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Alice, no," said Edward, shaking his head.

"Oh please? Pleasepleaseplease Edward!"

"Alice, it's her first day here."

"And tomorrow is her second. You've had her all week, and for the whole drive here! It's not fair!" She stomped her little foot.

I looked back and forth at them like I was following a tennis match. "What? What am I missing?"

Edward sighed, "Alice wants a girls day. She wants you all to go to Seattle tomorrow to shop and visit the spa."

The shopping, I could live without. The spa day sounded like a slice of heaven. "Can we make it day after tomorrow, Alice? Give me one day with Edward. I'm sure he has things he wants to show me around here. There is a restaurant in Seattle that I've been missing since I moved East." I looked up at Edward. "You wouldn't mind that, would you babe?"

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Girls day!"

He took my hand and squeezed it gently, "Anything you want, love. Although I'm not looking forward to a day without you. I suppose I could talk the guys into a marathon of Grand Theft Auto."

"I hope that's a game, and you're not running a secret chop shop out of your garage," I teased.

"Oh, it's definitely a game," Jasper piped up from the sofa, grinning. "A game that Edward gets creamed in all day long."

Edward rolled his eyes, "And with that, I'm _escorting_ Bella to _her_ bed."

I almost piped up with "Our bed" but I was afraid of the ribbing we'd both have to endure from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

To a chorus of goodnights, we started up the stairs. Usually, I can avoid stumbling too often if I pay attention, but I was really exhausted, so I tripped. Edward righted me immediately so I didn't fall, but I was still mortified. I chanced a look at the rest of the family, and everyone was studiously ignoring us, except for Emmett, who grinned and winked. I was really starting to like that big Neanderthal.

In Edward's room, or to be accurate, our room, I located my night clothes in the dresser and slipped into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, washing my face and changing into sleep shorts and a camisole top, I ran my brush through my hair. I felt oddly nervous as if this were my honeymoon. I shook my head. What nonsense. Swan, he doesn't sleep. He's probably already gone back downstairs. Get a grip. My pep-talk to myself did nothing to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

I slowly opened the door, and there on the sofa was my Edward, looking every bit as unsettled as I felt.

"Hi," I said shyly.

His warm smile lit my heart, "Hi."

The bed had been neatly turned down, and it looked like heaven to me. For lack of anything better to do, I walked over and slid under the covers. Edward was immediately at the side of the bed, adjusting the duvet, and actually tucking me in. He bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I felt like a toddler, and I didn't like it.

"Edward... would you... stay for a little while? First night in a strange bed, and all that..."

His brow furrowed, "Of course, love." He turned, I assumed, to return to the sofa, but I wasn't having that.

"No. Please, sit here." I patted the bed next to me.

He paused for a moment, and I heard him audibly swallow. It made me feel a bit naughty, and just a touch mean for pushing his last-century boundaries, but I was selfish enough to ignore it. I needed him near me.

He turned slowly. "Of course," he said, perching on the very edge of the bed.

"Closer."

"Bella..."

"I just need to hold your hand. Please?"

He sighed and edged closer until I could entwine our finger over the covers. "Better?" He smiled softly.

"Much."

We sat in silence for a while, just holding hands, until he finally broke the silence. "Bella, I've never been in love before. I've never been in a relationship. I... I know things are so much different now than they were when I was human. But I don't ever want to disrespect you. I don't want to ever make you feel pressured into anything. And I want you to understand that... I feel... desire for you." He ducked his head, and I waited; I knew there was more. "I may slip now and then, I may step over the line, but I need you to know that I... even though I want you like I've never wanted any other woman, I would like to wait... for marriage."

He wouldn't look at me, but I knew it was just out of shyness. I chose to believe at that moment that he was referring to marriage with _me_. "I agree. Remember I told you that Gran taught me that it was worth the wait? As long as I know that we can eventually be together, I'm perfectly happy waiting. As long as I'm waiting for you."

He raised my hand to his lips then, pressing kiss after kiss on the back of it, and then on my palm. "I love you so much. So much," he whispered.

"Edward... can you please hold me? I really need that right now."

Without another word, he toed off his shoes and stretched out next to me, easing his arm under my shoulders, gathering me against his body. The duvet made an efficient barrier between us, pacifying his old-fashioned sense of morality. I was okay with that.

For now.


	30. Temptation

**Edward's POV**

I listened to Bella's breaths slow and deepen as she descended into sleep. Holding her like that, wrapped in both of my arms, her body aligned with mine from head to toe, was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. Her scent surrounded me like a heady cloud, but I felt no hunger for her blood.

I was, however, feeling hunger of a different sort.

In all of my years, even though I had observed over and over the amorous dealings of my family, I never really understood the power of what they were feeling for each other. I never understood the overwhelming necessity they felt to be near each other, the primal desire that they felt for their mate that made them seek privacy at a moment's notice. The need to be as close as possible.

I understood it now, with a clarity that was nearly painful.

Every atom of my being wanted her; my body, my heart, my mind, and if she was right, and I had one, my soul. It felt like her body was a magnet, and every part of my body was made from iron filings, helpless against her pull.

Why didn't anyone ever tell me that physical desire was painful? My body ached. It was a pain that begged me to press closer to her, and conversely, got worse the closer to her I got. I felt like I was going mad.

Could desire drive one mad? Could desire drive a _vampire_ mad?

Then she gave a breathy little moan, dreaming about god knows what, and it shot a bolt of heat straight to my groin. Every base instinct living inside of me wanted me to thrust my pelvis against hers, and I locked my spine to prevent such a revolting action.

It soon became clear what she was dreaming about, because she moaned again, shifted her body closer to mine, and then she said my name. In her sleep. Dear god, I was about to spontaneously combust anyway, and the woman said my name with a moan.

Then her fingers curled into my hair, and she said, "yes... oh yes."

All I could do was whimper and pray for morning.

My mind started to drift into fantasy, and I imagined what it would be like to brush the silky hair off of her shoulder and press a wet, open-mouthed kiss on that tender spot right below her ear. To just draw back the blankets to see her body in that tiny little outfit that she crawled into bed wearing, and feel her soft, warm body flush against mine. I actually had my fingers curled around the edge of the covers when I came to myself again. What was I _doing_? Here I was, in my love's bed to _comfort_ her, and I was going to defile her in her _sleep_? She had only asked me to stay until she fell asleep, and I, vile, perverted, degenerate bastard that I am, get hard and start projecting my lust all over her.

Disgusting.

But dear lord, she was so beautiful. So soft, her skin like warm satin. She smelled so good. Her lips so moist and full, just begging-

STOP!

I finally dredged up the strength to ease my arm out from beneath her and slip out of bed. It took much more self-control to force myself to stop bending over her, inhaling her warm breaths.

When I managed to actually step back from the bed, I knew my discomfort wasn't just going to cease, because I couldn't bring myself to be away from her, to go downstairs and leave her in peace to sleep the rest of the night away. And by staying near her, I was still inundated by her delicious scent, and the problem in my jeans wasn't going to just go away on its own.

I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible. I left the light off, as there was sufficient illumination from the high arched windows to create ambient light, plus I'm a vampire. I see quite well in the dark, thank you very much.

I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water, hoping a shower would calm me, but then I made a fatal mistake; I picked up the blouse that she had been wearing before she changed into her night clothes, and it was drenched with her sweet scent.

I was harder than ever.

I placed the blouse on the vanity, trying to forget about my angel sleeping just on the other side of the door, and failing miserably. Unable to resist, I very stupidly picked up her blouse again, pressing it to my face and inhaling deeply. My lungs were saturated with her, and once again, I was aching.

And throbbing.

Dear god in heaven, I was leaking.

I stepped into the shower, hoping the warm water would rinse the pain away. Unfortunately, the temperature only served to remind me of her warmth, and the steam raised the scent of her body wash from her shower that she had taken here earlier. I just didn't have the will to turn the water to cold.

I heard whimpering, and it took me a moment to realize it was me.

Without conscious decision, I had my hand curled around my length. Oh, this was so wrong. Gentlemen don't do this. It was vile. It was disgusting.

It felt _so_ good.

And I couldn't stop.

I opened the top of her body wash, letting the scent fill the shower stall.

My eyes drifted closed, seeing her face in my mind, her beautiful eyes, her sweet blushes, her full, pouty lips. My perfect memory brought me the image of her stepping out of this very room earlier, wearing that thin strappy top. I could see every curve of her unfettered breasts, and my vampire vision easily detected the darker shade of her nipples through the thin fabric. I tried to imagine how they would feel against my lips.

I groaned and braced my free hand against the tiled wall.

I pictured her long, slim legs in those scandalous sleep shorts, and then the shorts themselves, hugging her round hips. Suddenly, in my head, the shorts were gone, and those long legs were wrapped around my head as my tongue-

My orgasm ripped through me like a tsunami, dropping me to my knees as I emptied myself onto the tiled floor of the shower. I fought to remain silent, but couldn't prevent the soft grunt that forced its way out of my throat.

I knelt there, water splashing all around me, head hanging, catching the breath I didn't need, and trying not to let shame crush me. Trying to come to terms with what a revolting, vile, base creature I was. I had just completely defiled my beautiful angel.

Okay, it was only in my head, but still.

Was what I had done really that terrible? It had stopped me from actually physically molesting Bella, so was that really a bad thing? I raised my head. It's not like she would ever know, right? I know _I_ would never tell her!

I thought about my brothers and groaned in dread. Perhaps they weren't paying attention, distracted by the Xbox. I stood up, washed and stepped out of the shower. Yes, I couldn't hear any thoughts of derision. Maybe I got lucky?

I dried and dressed quickly, pressing a kiss to Bella's hair before silently making my way downstairs.

Everything appeared quiet. Emmett and Jasper were playing Call of Duty, Carlisle was in his study, Esme was leafing through Architectural Digest. I could hear Rosalie and Alice upstairs, sorting through Rose's closet. I think I was safe.

And then Jasper started softly singing to himself, "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself." Emmett was chuckling.

Son of a _bitch_!

I blurred out the back door, not even bothering to close it behind me.

I ran. And ran. But I couldn't outpace the mortification.

Faintly, I heard Jasper's thoughts, _'Bro, come on. Wait up. I'm sorry, okay? I was just teasing you. Please wait, Edward.'_

I slowed, coming to a stop next to a tumble of boulders. I leaped to the top, taking a seat, and seconds later Jasper appeared through the trees. He bounded up the boulder, perching himself next to me, our legs dangling.

"Edward, I apologize. I just...I couldn't resist."

I said nothing, looking out over the trees. He nudged my shoulder gently. _'Was that your first one?'_ I nodded shortly. _'I thought so. I've never detected those feelings from you before.'_

"Christ, Jasper..." I said, still feeling intensely embarrassed.

"Oh, lighten up, brother. Do you think you're the first guy to rub one out?" he grinned.

"I would assume that I was the first one to do it with an audience comprised of his entire family." I dropped my head into my hands.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to know what the family was feeling?"

"No!"

"Well, I think it would surprise you, so I'm going to tell you anyway. Carlisle and Esme were feeling great relief. They have both been afraid for years that you were turned too young, and you would never have those urges, and that made them both feel very sad and very guilty.

"Rosalie just felt indifferent. But that's Rose for you. Alice was jubilant, because her favorite brother is in love, and has found his mate. In every sense of the word," he chuckled.

"And Emmett? That bastard is never going to let me live this down, Jasper," I groaned and tugged at my hair.

"Well, maybe not. But his emotions were saying, 'Atta boy, Edward!' As far as he's concerned, you're part of the guy's club now. I would expect his teasing will turn more toward the sexual from now on. But he was happy for you, you know? And proud. In his Emmett way."

"And you?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Edward, I was born before the Civil War, into a culture of gentility. Women were to be protected and cherished, placed on a pedestal. I can honestly say that I would be the first one to tell you to get yourself in hand, so to speak, before offending the sensibilities of the fairer sex. It's completely natural, and if it helps you be around Bella, it can't be a bad thing. I'm proud of ya, boy." He clapped me on the back, "And all of that lust is going to guarantee me some fun with my Missus in just a few minutes. So stay out for a bit, hunt. The house is going to be an uncomfortable place for you until dawn."

He jumped down, preparing to race back home. "Jasper?

_'Yeah, brother?'_

"Thanks."

 _'Don't mention it,'_ he grinned and vanished.

I had to admit, he had made me feel better about the whole situation.

I took his advice, racing through the forest, but ignoring the deer. I wasn't really thirsty, so I ran until I found a male mountain lion, my favorite meal.

As the sun started to edge above the horizon, I turned for home, eager to return to my mate.

My beautiful, desirable mate.


	31. Falling

**Bella's POV**

Waking up in a strange bed wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't been alone. I knew that I had asked Edward to stay until I went to sleep, but in my heart of hearts, I would have liked for him to stay all night. I knew that was selfish because he didn't sleep, and I couldn't imagine how bored he would have been, just lying there as I slept all night.

Still... I sighed a little, brushing my hand over the spot next to me, where he had been last night. It would have been so nice to wake up to his beautiful eyes. And his strong arms wrapped around me. And his body pressed against mine. I shivered at _that_ memory.

The sooner I got out of bed, the sooner I'd be with Edward again. Just thinking about him made my stomach flip. I quickly made the bed, then gathered clothes for the day and moved into the bathroom. Since I had washed my hair yesterday afternoon, I didn't need to shampoo, so I piled it up on top of my head and started the shower.

I should have known it was only a matter of time before I had a mishap, and right on cue, I slipped stepping out of the shower. Marble is lovely, but it's also very slippery, and I went down. Luckily, I caught most of my weight on my hands, but I managed to bang my hip pretty good when I hit the floor.

Within seconds, Edward was kneeling next to me. That vampire hearing! Mortified, I snatched a towel from the bar on the shower door, hastily covering myself. He didn't seem to even notice. "Oh god, Bella! Is anything broken? What hurts? Carlisle is at the hospital, but Rosalie has a medical degree. I'll call her-"

"Edward, stop! I'm fine, really. I just banged my hip. Just... ugh. I slipped, no big deal. I do it all the time. Nothing's broken."

He didn't hesitate for a second, he just scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. I managed to keep all of the pertinent bits covered with the towel but everything that was showing was flushed bright pink. Yeah, I'm a full body blusher if the stakes are high enough.

Edward moved aside the corner of the towel covering my hip and hissed. I looked down, and sure enough, a nice bruise was already forming where I had hit the floor. "I'm calling Carlisle. You need x-rays. Does it hurt anywhere else, love?" his face was a mask of anguish.

"Babe, come on. I fell and banged my hip. It's a bruise, nothing is broken, and I'm fine. I promise I'm _fine_." I took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I'm so sorry, love. I should have realized how slippery the shower would be for you. God, I'm such an idiot," he berated himself, tugging at his hair.

"Edward, please, calm down, huh? I've been falling over since I was a kid. This is just another day for me." I pulled one of his hands from his hair, and his eyes came to rest on mine. "Let it go. I'm telling you that I'm okay. I promise you that if I had really hurt myself, I'd be willing to be whisked off to the hospital. Will you have faith in me?"

He brushed tendrils of my hair off of my face, "All right. I'll take your word. This time. But I promised I'd always be there to catch you, and I failed. I feel terr-"

"Aaaand that's enough of that," I said firmly, cutting him off before he could _really_ get rolling. "The only way you could do that is if you followed me around every second of every day. A girl does need her privacy, after all," I winked. "And speaking of privacy, do you suppose I could have some, so I can get dressed?" I gestured at the towel covering my body.

At the exact second that he jumped to his feet as if I had scalded him, and started to stutter apologies, Alice appeared in the doorway, eyes huge, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What in the name of all that's holy are you _doing_  to Isabella?" Edward looked at her in horror, and she promptly dissolved into giggles. "Oh god! Your face!"

I wasn't sure whose face she was referring to because I'm pretty sure I looked at least as horrified as Edward.

He recovered first, giving me a stiff little bow as if we were in a parlor sipping tea. "Come downstairs when you're ready. We're going out today, but dress casual." His face was as stiff as his bow and his eyes were fixed on the wall. He marched to the door, grabbing his sister by the arm. When the door closed behind them, I could have sworn I heard Edward hissing as they moved off down the hall.

When I finally made it down to the living room, Edward met me at the foot of the stairs. Alice was leafing through a Cosmo, Rosalie was examining her nails, and the boys were sitting in the same spot as last night, on the sofa, playing a video game. If they weren't wearing different clothes, I would suspect they had sat there all night.

Emmett paused the game and looked at me with a sly smile. "Good morning, Bumble Bee!"

Oh, like I didn't see this coming a mile away, "Bumble Bee?" Edward was growling deep in his chest. I placed one hand on his arm to calm him. "I got this," I whispered.

"Yeah! 'Cause you bumble around, and your name is Bella. Bumble 'B'," he grinned.

I pretended to chuckle and crossed my arms, looking him up and down, "Oh, yeah. Hey, that's really funny, Emmett. You're looking spiffy this morning, though. Did you find a shop nearby that carries Garanimals in size 'Neanderthal', or do you have to order online?"

There was dead silence for about three seconds as Emmett's mouth dropped open, and then Jasper started laughing so hard he fell off the sofa. Alice was giggling hysterically, and even Rosalie's mouth twitched like she was trying not to smile. I felt Edward laughing softly against my side.

Esme appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling hugely, "Well, it looks like someone has _your_ number, Emmett." She threw me a wink. "Come help me make your breakfast, dear. Would you like pancakes or an omelet?"

I kissed a widely grinning Edward on the cheek and went off to the kitchen with Esme.

After breakfast, Edward and I walked downstairs to the garage, where he led me to a tarp-covered vehicle parked by the far wall. With a boyish grin, he pulled the tarp away to reveal what was clearly his pride and joy; his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. The silver paint gleamed and the chrome accents shone from, I was absolutely certain, hours of hand polishing. It was a beautiful car, and it looked lethally fast. Right up my speed-freak vampire boyfriend's alley.

My boyfriend.

I stopped suddenly and looked at Edward. This vampire was my _boyfriend_. The very notion made me giddy. "Edward, guess what?"

"What?" he was clearly confused.

"You're my boyfriend," I grinned.

His answering, crooked grin rivaled the sun and made me breathe funny. "Yes, I am your boyfriend. And do you know what that means?" he asked playfully.

I was delighted to play along. "What?" I said breathlessly.

"You're my girlfriend."

"Yes, I am your girlfriend. And right now, I am your girlfriend that is sorely in need of some kisses from her boyfriend."

As the words left my mouth, he was suddenly there, right in front of me. My vampire was _fast_. "Your boyfriend is happy to oblige."

He obliged me for several minutes, until a female voice echoed through the space, "Get out of my garage!"

I spun around to see Rosalie, dressed in form fitting coveralls, her hair tied back in a ponytail. "If you want your Volvo serviced, then get the hell out. You have a bedroom for that..." she gestured vaguely at us, "sort of business."

Edward laughed, "We're going. Have fun Rose!"

She snorted and promptly ignored us.

We jumped into the Vanquish, and true to my prediction, he drove us out of the garage and down the driveway like the devil himself was on our tail.

After a short tour of the town, which was short by necessity; there really wasn't much town, he drove us north on 101, then right on 110 until the pavement ended. I was baffled, because there was nothing but forest on three sides, with the road we had arrived on behind us.

"Um... boyfriend? You wanted to show me... trees?"

"No no, girlfriend. We are going for a run." He opened the trunk and pulled out a backpack.

I laughed derisively, "Me. Run. Yeah, let me know how that works out for you, boyfriend."

There was that gorgeous, crooked grin again, "No worries, lovely girlfriend. I will run, you will ride. Come on." He held out his hand for me to take, and we walked into the forest. A few steps in, he put the backpack on me, and then slung me on his back. I giggled like a little girl. He had that effect on me. "Hold on tight!"

He began to run. Then he ran faster. I almost forgot to breathe. The trees whizzing by were no more than a blur, and I finally had to close my eyes and bury my face in his neck, hanging on for dear life.

It took me a moment to realize that we had stopped. He patted my leg, "You can let go now, love. We're here."

I opened my eyes to see... more trees. Horribly confused, I dropped my legs from around his waist and slid to the ground. "Edward, sweety, baby, honey-bun... we're still in the forest."

"Oh, ye of little faith. Come on." Taking the backpack from me, he took my hand again and led me through the trees. We broke through the brush, and I saw that we were at the edge of a meadow, deep in the forest. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers; violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. It was, quite literally, the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

Lying dead center of the clearing was a blanket, spread out over the grass. On that blanket was a guitar case.

"Oh, Edward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garanimals is the name of a line of children's clothing separates. Each item of clothing features a hang-tag depicting one of several animal characters, also called Garanimals. The philosophy behind Garanimals is that by making it easy for children to choose coordinated outfits by themselves (by choosing pieces with matching hang-tags), children gain self-confidence.


	32. The meadow

**Edward's POV**

_Lying dead center of the clearing was a blanket, spread out over the grass. On that blanket was a guitar case._

_"Oh, Edward." Bella gasped._

I smiled as I took her hand, leading her out into the sunlight splashed meadow. "Watch your eyes, you don't want to look directly at the boyfriend," I teased.

She stared, eyes wide at the sun reflecting off of my skin, then her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Gosh, you're pretty," she teased in return.

"Handsome," I pretended to scowl, but she saw right through me.

She flung herself into my arms. "All right, handsome boyfriend." She kissed me lightly, then took my hand and pulled me toward the blanket.

She had no idea how light I felt with her. My chest was swollen with the joy of her; looking at her made me feel so full that it was almost painful. All of the years of darkness now felt like a distant dream, a dim memory of pain and loneliness. She was made of wonder and passion, hope and desire, and all I could do was love her.

We settled on the blanket, our arms automatically seeking the embrace of the other. "Are you hungry, love?" I smiled into her beautiful eyes.

"I could nosh," she grinned back. "What did you bring for me?"

I opened the backpack with one hand, keeping the other around her slender waist, "Some cheese, some chicken breast, some fruit, and this," I pulled out a bottle of wine, a corkscrew, and a glass.

She laughed, "Only you could produce an actual wine glass from a backpack in the middle of nowhere. Well, hook me up, boyfriend." She took the glass and held the stem in her fingers, twirling it while I opened the bottle. I filled her glass with the ruby liquid, then wedged the cork back into the neck, placing it on the grass.

She started to reach for the food, but I stilled her hand. "Let me feed you." I suddenly felt bashful, asking her that, but it was something I saw once in someone's memory, and it looked so intimate and romantic that I had longed for someone to share that with. Now I had that someone.

She leaned back on her elbow, still holding her wine glass, stretching her legs out in front of her. She gave me a cheeky grin and said, "Sounds divine. Peel me a grape."

Dear god, she was a delight. I offered her bites of meat and cheese, and she seemed quite happy to be spoiled for a bit. I was extremely happy being the one to spoil her.

I opened the lid of a plastic container and pulled out a plump raspberry. She dropped down onto her back, and I leaned over and brushed it against her bottom lip, crushing the fruit to paint her mouth with the juice. Locking her gaze with mine, I lowered my head and licked it away before popping the berry into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, and then plunged her hands into my hair, dragging me down for a kiss. Her wine glass fell to the grass, spilled and forgotten.

A vampire could get used to this.

"I have a gift for you," I murmured against her lips. "I can't give it to you if you keep molesting me this way, darling, beautiful girlfriend."

She tugged my hair, "You give me too much. My heart is completely full. If you give me more, it may explode, and how will you explain that to your family?" she grinned up at me.

"I won't have to explain anything, because if your heart exploded, mine would explode right after, with grief. My family would find us here, hearts all exploded. Do you really want that on your conscience?" I pretended to look shocked, but couldn't hold it in the face of her laughter. I kissed her nose and sat up, digging her gift from my pocket. "Hold out your wrist, girlfriend."

She extended her arm to me, and I clasped a four-carat diamond heart to her bracelet. I turned her arm to make the stone flash and sparkle in the sun. "There, now you have two charms, and your piano isn't as lonely." I grew serious, letting her know the weight of this particular gift. "This was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their twentieth wedding anniversary."

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful! Oh babe..." she teared up. "Your mother? You mean..."

"My human mother, yes."

She sniffled, "I can't tell you what it means to me, that you'd give me something that's so precious to you."

"I think mother would be so pleased that it's out of the box it's lain in for so many years, and on the person of the love of my life," I said shyly.

She threw her arms around my neck, hoisting herself into my lap. "I love you so much, Edward." She pressed her forehead to mine, tears trickling down her cheeks. "So, so much."

"No more than I love you, Bella. You are my life now." I brushed the tears from her face with my thumbs, cupping the sides of her neck. "I don't know how I existed before you, and I never want to exist without you again. I'm yours, love. Wholly and completely. If I do have a soul, you own it."

She crashed her lips to mine, and I was lost again, drowning in my love for her.

We finally managed to come up for air, and my eyes fell on my guitar case. Ah yes, time to serenade my love. I wrapped my hands around her waist, swinging her around until she was sitting between my legs, her back pressed to my chest. I opened the case and pulled out my guitar.

I placed it across her stomach, then lifted her hands and placed them on the body of the guitar. She turned her head to look at me questioningly. "You'll hear it better this way. And lying against my chest will help you hear me sing to you better as well."

After a quick tuning strum, and a bit of string tightening, I played for her, singing what was in my heart through the words of the song;

_Find me here, speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_You are the light that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose, you're everything_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

When I strummed the final notes, and the sound died away, she turned her beautiful, brown eyes to me again, and they were once again swimming with her tears. "What did I do to deserve you?" she sniffed.

I laid the guitar aside and smiled softly, "You must have been truly wicked, love, to deserve having a vampire fall madly in love with you, I agree." I kissed her nose, expecting a return smile. I was disappointed.

"Don't say things like that, please," she frowned at me. "I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, Edward. You're wonderful, kind, caring, generous... I could go on all day. I consider myself the luckiest woman in the world, that of anyone you could have loved, you love _me_."

"I'm sorry love. I was merely teasing... a bit. I do think that you could do so much better than me, but I'm grateful that you're willing to settle."

"Settle!" she huffed.

"Did you just huff at me, girlfriend?"

"I did."

I was about to retort, loving the teasing that we could enjoy together when a voice pricked the back of my mind. Faint, still a ways off, but getting closer.

And what it was thinking was not good, "I know I smelled a bloodsucker! And a human! Have to hurry! Maybe there's still time to save them! I hope it's not one of those Cullens. I really want to shred a leech!"

A second voice joined the first, "If it's not a Cullen, don't wait for the command, just attack, got it?"

Several voices chorused replies. This was very, very bad.

In a flash, I was on my feet. "Bella, we have to leave. Now."

She sat blinking at me, "What? Why?"

"Please, Bella! I'll explain later, just come!" I begged.

She shook her head and started gathering the picnic things. "Leave it! We have to-" but I knew it was already too late. If I took her and left now, they would smell her and think I had taken a human. Damn it! "Never mind love. Just stand up and get behind me. We'll have to ride it out."

"Ride _what_ out, Edward? You're freaking me out right now." Her eyes were wide and frightened.

"I... Bella, vampires aren't the only monsters of myth that actually exist. There are others... and you're about to meet them. Please, keep quiet and let me handle it. I promise to explain all."

That's when the head of the pack broke through the tree line, with a few of his brothers emerging right behind.

Bella gasped, "Oh shit! Wolves!"

"No. Werewolves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Everything' by Lifehouse. The acoustic version is beautiful. Check it out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3i0eOfchxg


	33. Wolves

**Bella's POV**

_I gasped,"Oh shit! Wolves!"_

_"No. Werewolves."_

To say that my mind was boggling was a gross understatement. What else existed that I had scoffed at all of my life? Mummies? Zombies? The ground had shifted beneath my feet when I realized that the man I had fallen madly in love with was a vampire. It shifted again, but less intensely now, in the presence of werewolves.

Wait... it was broad daylight. Also, it was still a week until the full moon. Oh, right. Hollywood myths. I wondered vaguely if we were in danger.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward began to speak to the big black wolf that led the group that came to a snarling, aggressive halt thirty feet away from where we stood on our blanket. "Sam Uley, I'm Edward Cullen. I have no quarrel with you, and the treaty has not been violated."

I had to assume that this Sam wolf... person was speaking to Edward in his mind. Otherwise, he was just standing there, growling deep in his chest to be a jerk.

When the growling stopped, Edward said, "Yes, I can read thoughts, so I can hear you, all of you. This is my mate, Isabella Swan. I am not a danger to her. You can see from my eyes that I still only hunt animals."

More growling, with a small snarl on the end. How rude.

"No, Sam. We don't know of any other vampires mating with humans. She is in no danger, not from me, and not from my family. Regardless, she's my _mate_. Vampires mate for life, much like your imprinting."

The growling abruptly stopped.

"Yes. Almost exactly the same." He turned to me, finally. "Bella, this is the pack leader of the wolves, Sam Uley. The dark-gray to his left is Paul. The red wolf is Jacob Black, and the last two are Quil and Embry. Gentleman, this is my Bella."

I received a few yips and a tongue-lolling grin from the russet wolf, "Nice to meet you."

The dark-gray wolf, Paul, took a step forward, eyes locked on me. He didn't appear angry, or aggressive, though. He looked... mesmerized.

Sam turned at that moment and snapped at Paul, snarling viciously.

"I trust you'll handle this, Sam. I'm taking Bella back to the house. If you need further discussion, feel free to call my father, Carlisle to set up a meeting. Good day, gentlemen."

Without another word, (and I was smart enough to keep my yap shut and follow his lead) Edward gathered our things, strapped the pack to my back and picked up his guitar case. Taking my hand he led me out of the meadow at a human pace.

Once we were out of sight of the wolves, he swung me up onto his back and took off running to the car. He was clearly going faster than on the way in. I'd have to speak to him about holding out on me.

Once we were in the car and speeding back toward Forks, I raised one eyebrow and said, "So, do you want to fill me in? Because obviously, there's a lot I'm missing."

He sighed, "Yes, love. Those men are a part of the local indigenous people, a tribe called the Quileutes. For generations, they have had a group of their young men who have the ability to phase into wolves to protect their tribe. Specifically, from vampires. They aren't true werewolves, they are shape-shifters. These shape-shifters and the werewolves of Europe are the only true danger we vampires face. They can destroy us with their teeth and claws."

I decided to wait until he was finished to ask any questions. I knew there had to be more to this story.

"Several generations ago, we lived near here and ran into the great grandfathers of the men you met today. Carlisle forged a treaty with them, stating that we would stay off of their land, and never bite a human, and they would keep our secret, and leave us alone. Before you ask, no, the meadow is not on their land." He reached over to squeeze my hand, "I would never endanger you that way."

"Good to know."

"Today, they caught my scent and noticed that I had a human with me. They came to see if I was a Cullen, and thus protected by the treaty, or if I was a nomad vampire, and if you were in need of rescue. I told them about you being my mate..."

"Yeah, let's discuss this mate imprinting thing."

"Well, the Quileutes, or at least the ones that inherited the shifting gene, have a compulsion similar to our mating. It's called imprinting, and I would imagine it would ensure that the shifting-gene carrying man would find a wife that is capable of giving him children with the ability to shift as well. Rather like a mating imperative, for shifters."

"Makes sense. Is there anything else I should know?"

He hesitated.

"There is, isn't there? Spit it out, babe."

"I'd rather wait until we were back at the house, so I can tell the family as well. I hate repeating myself," he smiled and squeezed my hand. "Won't be a minute, love."

"Of course not, what with the way _you_ drive, Speed Racer."

We arrived back at the house in record time, and the family was already gathered in the living room. Alice jumped to her feet the minute we cleared the doorway, "You disappeared in the clearing, Edward! I assumed it was the wolves. Is everything okay? I almost grabbed the sibs to come check on you, but you reappeared right after."

"Yes, it was the wolves. They caught my scent and then smelled Bella, so they came to check on her. But that's not the problem," he sighed and clasped his hands around the back of his neck.

Carlisle stood up, "What is it, son?"

Edward blew out a breath, looked at me apologetically and said, "Paul thinks he has imprinted on Bella."

A babble of voices instantly erupted. Carlisle made a calming motion, "Children! Please! Edward, has he actually imprinted on her?"

"No. I read his thoughts, and he thinks she's beautiful and was instantly attracted to her, but I know the thoughts of an imprinted wolf, from Sam. He just has a crush. But it's still a dangerous situation. We need a meeting with the Quileutes, to reaffirm the treaty, now that they know about Bella, and to discuss the Paul issue. Can you set it up, Dad?"

"Of course. I'll call Billy and arrange it." He turned to me, "Bella, you are from this area, is it possible you have some Quileute blood?"

Still stunned by the revelation that I had a werewolf crushing on me, it took me a moment to gather my thoughts, "Erm... to be perfectly honest, I don't know. My father was an only child, and my grandfather died when I was a baby. Gran never mentioned anything about Native American ancestry, but I suppose it isn't entirely impossible. Is it significant?"

"Possibly," mused Carlisle. "I want to do some research before I discuss any theories. Emmett, care to dig around in Bella's genealogy? This is definitely your field of expertise."

Emmett jumped to his feet grinning, and clapped his hands once, sharply, "Oh yeah. I'm going to need all the info on your family that you can come up with, Bumble Bee. Let's find out if you're related to the mutt pack!"

"Emmett..." Edward growled.

"What? BB and I are going to have a blast digging into her family tree, aren't we?" He stepped over and slung a huge arm around my shoulders. "We're gonna be besties!"

I'm pretty sure mine weren't the only eyes rolling in that room. But Emmett was really growing on me. I could tell he was a gigantic softie, though he tried to hide it. I could see him as a big brother.

I sat down with him in his little office nook, giving him every bit of information I could think of on my immediate family. Luckily he had a nice, booming voice, so I didn't have to make him repeat himself. His little work area was decked out, several printers, three giant computer monitors, a laminating machine, and a few other unidentifiable pieces of equipment. Emmett was, apparently, the family nerd and counterfeiter.

When I had finished, and Emmett set to work on his computer, I went in search of Edward, finding him at his beautiful piano, playing softly.

I straddled the bench, hooking my right leg over his, with my left leg along his rear, wrapping my arms around his waist. I kissed his neck and said, "Play my lullaby, please?"

He twisted his torso so that he could wrap his arms around my shoulders, "Pay me."

I gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

"Oh, no, my love. I'm a professional, I get the big bucks."

I pecked him on the lips.

"Is that all I'm worth to you? For that, I'll play Chopsticks for you."

I huffed. "Fine," and threw everything I had into a kiss that made my head spin. I hoped it had the same effect on him.

He finally broke off the kiss, looking a bit dazed, and said, "Now, what color did you want your Ferrari to be?"

I squeezed him tight. "Funny. I thought you were a vampire pianist, not a vampire comedian. Are you done extorting kisses now?"

He laughed, "For the moment. I'll collect the balance once I'm done playing." He winked at me. Urg. Could he get any sexier? I remembered how he looked with his shirt off, and thought, yes... yes he can.

He turned back to the keyboard and began my lullaby, but his eyes remained on mine. I stretched out my right hand and placed my palm against the piano, feeling the notes reverberate through me. I couldn't believe that his feelings for me could inspire this absolutely beautifully perfect piece of music. I was nearly overwhelmed by my love for him.

And I wanted him. I had agreed to wait for marriage. Damn it!

When he finished the piece, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me around to sit on his legs, straddling him. His displays of strength still awed me, but I'll admit, it was kind of hot. He just moved me around like I was a pillow, with no effort whatsoever. I didn't complain because now I could bury my fingers in his hair, and get a really good angle on those lips.

We kissed for a while, wrapped around each other. Hey, I pay my debts.

We heard a throat clearing, and of course, we were once again caught kissing by... you guessed it; Esme. Why did it always have to be Esme?

"Bella dear, are you ready to start preparing dinner? I bought some lovely skirt steak today, and I thought we could go Mexican and make fajitas. We can make them mild, though, can't we? I'm not sure the Hersheizers could handle anything too spicy."

How could Edward think that this sweet, kind and loving woman had no soul? The mind boggles. "Fajitas sound great, mom." Go me, I only barely hesitated over that word! Esme grinned so wide I thought her face would split. How dare this wonderful family make me love them, I giggled to myself. "But hey, let's do the tortillas from scratch. They're super easy, and kind of fun."

"Oh, yes! Let's do that!" She nearly bounced, a la Alice. Adorable.

I gave Edward one last sweet (and chaste) kiss and headed for the kitchen.

Mom was waiting.


	34. Movie Night

**Edward's POV**

With Bella busy in the kitchen making dinner with Esme, I sought out my father in his office. For some reason, I was terrified of this conversation, and if I examined my feelings, my fear was more that Bella was wrong than right; I really wanted her to be right, and that I do, in fact, still possess my soul.

He was reading some huge, old book, his head bent and his attention rapt. His thoughts were full of old legends and folklore. I rapped on the frame of the open door. "Dad, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Edward. Have a seat." He closed the book, tucking a scrap of paper between the pages to mark his place. "Before you begin, I wanted to tell you that we have a meeting with the Quileutes tonight at the treaty line. I'd like you to be there."

"Of course," I closed the door, even though privacy was only an illusion in a house full of vampires with acute hearing. The illusion was comfort enough for this conversation.

"Dad, Bella mentioned something to me last night that really has my head spinning."

Carlisle laughed, "I don't doubt that. She's quite an amazing woman."

I had to smile, "That she is. I'm still astonished at my luck. I... Dad, she's changed my life. I've never felt so... whole. So real. Like I finally belong." I shook my head at his warm grin. "But look, she said something last night that has shaken my core belief about my soul. She said that since I feel remorse about... that period in my life, it proves that I have a soul. She also said the someone without a soul can't love, but we do, so that proves the existence of our souls."

My dad sat there for a moment, his mouth hanging open, his thoughts swirling and fragmented. He stood up from his desk and turned to stare out the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Dad?"

"Edward... I'd like some time to ponder this. I can't believe that I've never made that connection..." he muttered to himself.

"Dad..."

"Give me some time, son. I'd like to do some reading. We'll talk more soon. Please."

I had never seen my father this shaken. "As you wish." I rose to leave, pausing with my hand on the door knob, "She astounds me, dad. She has no fear, although she's living in a house full of vampires. She takes delight in tormenting the largest vampire in this house! She stood beside me, facing down five giant werewolves, and had no adrenaline spike, no rise in her heart rate. She trusts me completely." I finished in a broken voice, "She truly loves me."

Carlisle turned from the window then, smiling softly, "You are worthy of love, my son. Your mother and I are thrilled that you've found her. I can't tell you the joy that Esme has had since you brought her home. The change in you is... Edward, it's wonderful to see you happy, really happy, for the first time since I changed you."

I smiled then, knowing that every word he spoke was the truth.

I went to the living room in time to see my love and my mother preparing to leave, covered plates in their hands. "What's this?"

Esme smiled at me, "Bella wants to meet our neighbors, and they asked to see her, to thank her for the lovely meals. We won't be long, dear."

I moved to Bella's side, pressing my lips to hers, briefly, "Hurry back to me, love." Her smile was my reward.

That evening, Alice declared a movie night, and for the first time, I was astonishingly elated simply having my mate in my arms, surrounded by my mated family. I was no longer the seventh wheel. I was no longer alone. Alice had provided Bella with an enormous bowl of popcorn, a drink, and candy, saying it was required for human movie-watching.

I'd never heard such a collection of contented thoughts before. There was always someone worrying about me for this or that, but not tonight. My happiness was spilling over, and Jasper was unconsciously projecting it to the rest of the family. A vampire could get used to this.

"Are you happy, love?" I whispered, as the opening credits of the movie appeared on the giant flat screen TV. The surround-sound was cranked up high, so Bella wouldn't miss any audio.

"How could I not be happy? I have enough popcorn to feed an army, a Coke with plenty of ice, and gummy bears. _And_ , I'm snuggled up with the cutest vampire on both sides of the Rockies," she whispered back, nuzzling my ear.

"Hey!" Emmett whined. "I'm cute too! I have dimples!"

We all laughed when Bella retorted, "Yes, Dimples, you're adorbs. Who needs a puppy when we have _you_?" That shut Emmett up quite well, and I was so proud that my Bella could hold her own.

I leaned in and breathed directly into her ear, "Handsome."

Her eye roll was nearly audible.

When the movie was over, good nights were exchanged, with Alice reminding us that tomorrow was 'girl's day'. All of the couples drifted off to their rooms, no doubt to torment me with their lascivious thoughts. I wished that we were already married, so I could take my mate to our room for the same purpose. I brutally stomped down my longing and plastered a smile on my face, holding out my hand to Bella, "May I escort you to your room, love?"

"Our room," she smirked, taking my hand and pulling my arm around her waist. Ugh. She was not making this easy for me.

I once again waited for her on the sofa in my room while she did her nightly routine in the bathroom. The closed door was no deterrent for her scent as she showered and brushed her teeth. The lotion she used on her skin had a delicate, almost-not-there scent of freesia, which blended harmoniously with her own, natural scent, and it intoxicated me.

She flipped off the bathroom light as she came out, once again in those tiny sleep shorts and her barely-there camisole top. The darker skin of her nipples, so clear to me through the fabric had my groin tightening against my will. Why did she have to be so desirable?

She moved to the bed, slipping under the duvet, and I was there in an instant, tucking her in. The look of annoyance confused me. Was I being too overbearing? Too clingy? I was growing fond of our bed-time ritual, but she, clearly, was not. "What's wrong, love? Do you not like it when I see you to your bed? I'm being pushy, aren't I? I'm sor-"

"Edward. Stop apologizing." She sat up and pushed back the covers, "I love that you 'see me to bed', but I dislike the tucking in. It makes me feel like a child. I don't want you to see me as a child. I want you to see me as a woman." She grabbed my hand and tugged until I sat down next to her. "I want you to desire me, the way that I desire you. Feel," she whispered, placing my palm between her lovely breasts, absorbing her heat and the rapid thump of her heart. "Can you feel what my heart does when you're near me? That's what you do to me. If you don't desire me, you need to let me know. If you don't want me, this can never work."

I was struck dumb. She thought I didn't desire her? I was stunned that she couldn't see it, feel it in every kiss I gave her. But her eyes were pinning mine, filled with sadness. "Bella, love, you can't possibly believe that I don't want you. You can't. Just because my heart doesn't pound when I hold you doesn't mean that it doesn't _want_ to! If I had a pulse, my heart would have exploded by now! But you know that I want to wait. I want to court you, woo you, then... wed you. I respect you too much to paw at you, regardless of how badly I want to." I watched to see if I had convinced her. I was terrified that she would demand proof of my desire, and I hadn't the first idea how to do that without losing control. I wanted her _too_ much!

She took a deep breath, then another, and then a third before she finally spoke, "Edward. I love you. I love you so much that I feel like it's going to consume me. I know you love me, too. But no more tucking in. I just... last night, I fell asleep in your arms, and it was wonderful. Could you... I mean, feel free to tell me no, but I'd... I'd like it if we could do that every night. I don't expect you to stay all night, but at least until I go to sleep. Please?"

Oh, that dratted word. I could deny her nothing if she hung that tag on any request she made of me. I toed off my shoes and pulled back the duvet, sliding in next to her. "If you get cold, you must tell me at once, understand?" I huffed, pulling her into my arms. "I'll talk to Alice about getting a heated mattress pad and an electric blanket. I won't have you be uncomfortable."

My sister's thoughts filtered into my head, _'I'll pick them up tomorrow in Seattle!'_

She sighed happily and snuggled into my chest. Heaven! I was careful, however, to keep my pelvis away from hers.

"Will you kiss me?" she whispered breathlessly.

Lord, help me.

I brushed her lips with mine, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her, and she'd go to sleep before I spontaneously combusted. Foolish vampire that I am. Her hand slid up around my neck, gripping my hair. I pressed more firmly, and her delicious lips opened beneath mine. Helplessly, my tongue took over, sweeping into her mouth.

Little Edward was wide awake.

I pulled away, just enough to let her catch her breath, and she panted, "I need you to show me how much you want me."

I groaned, "Love, please..."

"Just once, Edward. I promise I'll behave after this. Just... please, babe. Please..."

Ugh! "Just this once, okay?" I took her hand in mine, pulling it down between us, placing it over my painful erection. Her fingers closed around me through the cloth of my trousers, and my eyes fell shut as it twitched under her warm palm. I couldn't stop the groan that forced it's way out of my throat as she traced its entire length with her curious fingers. I pulled her hand away, pressing it to my chest, "That is what you do to me, love," I was nearly panting, which was amusing, considering I don't even need to breathe.

"Oh, Edward. I want you to touch me, too." She gasped, pressing her body closer to mine.

I pulled away, slightly. "You promised, Bella." I tried to sound stern, but it came out rather whiny. Damn it.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course," I smiled weakly.

She grinned, "Then let's kiss and make up!"

"Isabella!"

"All right. Just kiss me good night. I'll be a good girl," she sighed.

I pressed my lips to hers, once, and just softly. I knew her tricks, now. But she was as good as her word, and she settled down into my arms and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
